Welcome to Lima
by jjenni92
Summary: A story that I am working on that crosses my life with the Glee universe. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, FOX, or any of the songs that are included throughout this story. Please give Glee your support by watching it on FOX.
1. Chapter 1: Shop 'Til You Drop

**Chapter 1**

**Shop Till You Drop**

"Dang it!" Jeff moaned as he lazily hit the alarm clock on his nightstand.

It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas, about 87 degrees with not a cloud in the sky.

Jeff was a fairly tall boy, around six one, with thick brown hair in a faux-hawk style, and lived in Las Vegas for over five years now, but was getting tired of the same thing every day.

Jeff busted open his closet, and decided to wear his favorite white Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Then he went into his bathroom and hopped in the shower.

A little ways down the road, Jeff's friend, Brittney, had just woken up as well because they had plans to go shopping today before school started the following week.

She was around five foot eight and had fairly long brown hair that she usually kept tied in a ponytail.

Jeff's phone began to vibrate on the counter in the bathroom, and, luckily, he had just finished getting dressed and slid his glasses on.

"Hey, Ivan" Jeff answered in a positive tone.

"Hey, I got time off work, so I can hang with you guys today."

"Cool, I think we are going to the Wal-Mart on Craig in a couple of hours."

"So, noon? Okay I will meet you guys there."

"Cool, see ya then," Jeff said as he set his phone down and continued his morning rituals.

Ivan Flores was five six, and had short black hair that he kept parted to the left and a slight mustache.

_Back at Brittney's place_

"Hello."

"Hey, Britt, it's Alegandra."

"Hey, what's up?"

"What time are we all going shopping again?"

Brittney paused for a moment "11:30," she retorted knowing how she would probably be late anyways.

"Okay thanks, I can't wait."

Jeff returned to his room and sat down on the bed, where he quickly glanced at the clock that read 11:30 in a florescent red light. When his phone began to vibrate.

'Jeff, I asked my mom and I can go today. I will see you later. Naomi'

He flipped his phone open and typed out 'Kay, thanks for coming, should be fun.'

Then it was 11:45, so he ran downstairs, told his dad good-bye, and hopped in his Chevy Malibu. When he got to Wal-Mart, he saw Ivan and Brittney outside.

"Hey you guys!" he yelled whilst waving to them, "Naomi messaged me, she said she is coming and should be here any minute."

Ivan Flores's face lit up like a little kid's on Christmas. It was obvious to everyone else for a while now that he and Naomi liked each other. They never became a couple though, because they were both seeing some one else.

"Where's Alegandra?" Jeff questioned.

"Late, as usual. I even told her it was a half hour early!" Brittney exclaimed.

Just as she finished her sentence Alegandra came from around the corner.

"Sorry I am so late. My mom wanted to go to Old Navy."

"Lucky you told her a half hour early," said Ivan.

"What?" asked Alegandra, puzzled.

"Oh it's nothing," Brittney said trying to shove off Ivan Flores's comment.

"Hi you guys," came a voice from behind them.

It was Naomi, around five four with long black hair that she had straightened.

"Hi Naomi," said Ivan Flores as he scooted a little closer.

"Do you think Alyssa can make it?" Jeff asked looking down the road.

"Remember, she has to take the bus in order to get anywhere," Brittney reminded him.

He looks back at Craig and sees that the Cat bus had just pulled in to the stop.

"There she is," said Alegandra.

A girl just got off the bus, she was relatively five foot six with long straight brown hair that she had cover her left eye just slightly.

"Hey Alyssa!" Jeff shouted waving his hands in the air.

"Shut the hell up! She is like a block away!" Brittney screamed at Jeff.

"Don't make me choke a bitch," he argued.

"Boy did I miss hearing that," said Alyssa panting after rushing across the parking lot.

"Hey," Ivan said.

"Well we're all here now, right?" questioned Alyssa.

"Yeah, let us go," stated Jeff as he marched proudly into Wal-Mart.

"Oh my god!" he yelled.

"What?" everyone asked, looking around to see what he was talking about.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"You made us all stop for that?" yelled Brittney.

"Please wait for me, I won't be that long."

He ran towards the restroom sign, which was luckily in the front of the store. It was disgusting and smelled like no one had cleaned it since the start of the month. There was writing all over the toilet seats, things like TGR and RRP and several scratch marks, which he could only assume were the names of the gangs in town.

'Why the hell would they fight over owning a toilet seat at fucking Wal-Mart,' he thought.

He finished up and went to wash his hands, but, when he reached for the soap, the lights abruptly went out and he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly he got a breath of fresh air, but not nasty bathroom air, it was clean outdoor air. The sun was shining brightly in his eyes and he could barely make out a sign a few feet away.

It read; 'Welcome to Lima, Ohio'

He stood there, staring at the sign, gasping at what he just read.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Think We're in Vegas

**Chapter 2**

**Toto, I Don't Think We're in Vegas Anymore**

"This… This is where… Glee is from!" he squealed and jumped up and down, temporarily forgetting about his friends that were no where in sight.

"Ugh… my head is killing me," Ivan moaned as he clenched it in his hands.

He stood up and looked around, to find himself in a radiantly green field of grass.

"I don't think we're in Vegas anymore."

"Ivan, is that you?" a feminine voice questioned from behind a nearby hill.

"Naomi!" he yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you see anyone else?"

"No, I don't even see you."

She peaked her head over the hill and glanced at him.

"I hope they're all okay," she said with a look of worry flushing over her face.

Ivan quickly took notice. "I'm sure they're fine," he said encouragingly, "Jeff is smart, so, he can probably figure out what to do."

"Well, what about us?"

"I think I see a town not to far off. We could walk there within an hour."

"WALK!" she moaned, obviously not thrilled with the idea.

"Come on," he reached out and took her by the hand to help her down the hill. They finally agreed to start walking as long as Ivan would carry her when she became tired.

"What just happened?" asked Brittney as she stood up in a filthy ally.

"I don't know, but I am glad we are all okay," replied Alyssa.

"Me too," Alegandra agreed as she stood up, still shaken by what had just happened.

The girls walked briskly out of the ally ho,ping that no bums hopped out of the nearby dumpsters. Some guys started to whistle and signal for them to come over from the nearby bar. A few seconds later a tall man in a leather jacket, with a pony tail that stretched half way down his back, turned and looked straight at them, and started to approach them.

"We better get out of here!" exclaimed Alyssa.

They, all three, turned around and started to walk away when they bumped into another boy who looked closer to their age. He was five eleven and had brown hair in a short mohawk. He wore dark blue jeans with small tears in them and a plain gray t-shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked, knowing that he obviously startled the girls, "Three pretty girls like you shouldn't be out in this part of town alone."

"Well," Alegandra started, trying to hide the obvious blushing on her face, "we just kind of showed up here."

"Huh?" the boy said, clearly confused.

"She means that we aren't from around these parts," Brittney clarified, smacking Alegandra's arm.

"By the way, could you possibly tell us where we are?" Alyssa asked, glancing down the street where the man from before stopped.

"Lima Heights Adjacent, my names Noah, but people call me Puck."

All of the girls had a sudden look of surprise on their face. Surely this couldn't be whom they were thinking of.

"My name is Brittney, and this dork is Alegandra, and that's Alyssa."

"Cool, come on, my truck is parked around the corner. You can come hang at my place."

The girls followed quickly behind him grateful that they were about to get out of that dreadful place. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts. Finally stopping on the name Finn.

'Just got myself three chicks man. You want to come over? Maybe you can finally lose your virginity to some one that isn't Santana.' he quickly hit the send button and shoved it back into his pocket.

They all piled into his chevy pick-up and went down the road.

Jeff was running down the road towards town, still excited, knowing that this was the place where his favorite show was from. He had just gone by, what he assumed was a private school, when he saw a boy in a navy blazer with red piping, gray slacks, and jet-black hair that was slicked back. Jeff walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Blaine, Blaine Anderson?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy was obviously confused by the complete stranger that knew his name.

"I can't believe I am actually meeting, Darren Criss!"

"I am sorry, but who is that? I just told you I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Wait, you mean…"

"You're really starting to creep me out, so I am going to go," Blaine began to open the door to his car.

"Wait, please! I am so sorry I just thought…"

Blaine was starting to get frustrated, "I have a date tonight and I really need to go,"

"You mean with Kurt?"

"Oh, so you're one of his friends? I am so sorry if I came off as rude. What's your name?"

"Jeff."

"Well nice to meet you, did you want to come with me to Kurt's place?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Not a problem."

Jeff hopped into Blaine's car as they headed down the road towards Kurt's house.

"Naomi! My back is starting to hurt," Ivan grumbled as he walked towards the town with her on his back.

"You promised me…" she began when a van pulled up next to them, and a girl in the back seat rolled down the window and yelled out to them.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so adorable together! Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, oh please, yes," Ivan Flores breathed.

"I always love helping out cute couples," the girl said as she opened the door and scooted over, "My name is Rachel Berry, and these are my two dads," the men in the front seats waved, "Where are you two love birds going?" she asked.

"Honestly, we are kind of lost, and we have no clue where we are," sighed Naomi, "Oh I'm Naomi by the way, and this is Ivan."

"Nice to meet you, if you want, you can come over to my place," she suggested, "At least until you can figure everything out"

"Thanks," they replied together.

Jeff started to shake when they pulled into the driveway, knowing that he was about to be found out.

"I need to tell you something," he said, turning to Blaine.

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know Kurt. I just pretended I did so that I didn't have to walk any more."

"What?" Blaine yelled completely enraged about being used.

"I am so sorry. I really am," he said, as he started to cry, he never was good at being yelled at.

"Get out of my car!"

Just when he got out, the front door opened and two boys came out of the house. The taller boy was around six three and had dark brown hair that he styled upwards in the front. The other was relatively five foot eight with chestnut-brown hair that he styled like a wave to the right.

"Blaine!" the shorter one shouted as he ran to his lover's side, "What is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"This kid just used me for a ride," he explained pointing at Jeff.

Everyone was staring at Jeff for the next few seconds.

"I am so sorry. I just had no where else to go, and I… I…" he was crying again.

"It's okay kid," the taller boy said as he slapped him on the back, "you two go ahead, I will make sure he is okay."

Blaine and Kurt got into the car and drove off.

"Hi, my name is Finn," the boy said as he reached out a hand to Jeff.

"Jeff," he snorted, trying to stop his tears as he shook his hand.

"Sorry, dude, but it sounds like you just made a bad choice of words. Blaine is cool and would have still given you a ride if you just explained your situation better."

"Thank you," Jeff said, as he finally started to calm down.

"Well I was on my way over to my friend's house, and no one is home right now, so you can't stay here," Finn stated, "You can come with if you want to."

Jeff nodded and got into Finn's car as they pulled out of the drive and went towards Puck's house. As they pulled into the driveway and went up to the door Jeff started to sweat because the place looked like a teenage boy's bachelor pad, or in other words filthy.

"What's wrong with you man?" Finn asked.

"Oh, it's just… I'm germ-a-phobic."

"Sorry, he is rather a slob, but his mom and sister still live here, so it isn't that bad inside."

Jeff sucked it up as they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Puck.

"Hey man," he said as he gave Finn a bro-hug, "Who the heck is this?"

"Oh, his name's Jeff. He's been through a lot, and I had to bring him."

"Well, I guess, there are three of them anyways."

They walked inside to see Alegandra, Brittney, and Alyssa squished together on the hideously green sofa. Jeff ran to them and they all gave each other hugs.

"You all know each other?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah, he is our friend," said Alegandra.

Jeff marched up to Puck and tried to make himself look stronger than he actually is.

"Yeah, we are friends, and don't think for a minute that I am going to let you have your way with them," he stated trying to make himself sound tough.

"Fuck, whatever man. I didn't know they were all yours."

"We aren't his you fucking moron!" yelled Brittney.

"Yeah, we are just friends," said Alegandra.

"Right," Alyssa confirmed.

"Where the hell are you guys from anyways?" asked Puck upset that he helped the girls now that he knew he wasn't going to get some.

"Las Vegas, Nevada," Jeff explained, "but not your Las Vegas. A different one."

"What do you mean, a different one?" Finn questioned with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Jeff continued, "Well, we aren't from your dimension, because in our world. You are both on a TV show called Glee."

"Woah, so this is like The Twilight Zone?" Finn asked.

"I guess you could say that," Jeff sighed.

"So how do we send you guys back?" asked Puck.

"If I knew that, do you think we would still be in this pig sty that you call a house?" Jeff knew he shouldn't have said that, but it was too late. Puck's fist flew and hit him right in the jaw and he collapsed to the ground knocked out.

"What a fucking weakling. Not so tough now are you?" Puck said as he kicked him in the stomach.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed giving Puck an 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"Sorry, but he deserved it."

A half hour passed when Jeff finally woke up to Alyssa dumping a glass of cold water on his face.

"What… happened?" he asked as he massaged his jaw.

"Puck punched you in the face after you insulted his house," said Brittney, who was standing next to Alyssa.

"Well we should get going," Finn said as he walked out of the kitchen, "I have an extra room at my place and I think my girlfriend has a couple of guest rooms at her house if you need a place to crash."

"One of you lovely ladies could stay with me," Puck said, as he put on his sexy face.

"Thanks for helping us out before, but we are not into you," Brittney declined, as they headed out of the house. Alegandra was standing still in the door way for a bit behind the others.

"Oh HELL NO!" Jeff shouted as he grabbed her wrist and forced her to come with them.

"I wasn't really going to," she began.

"Sure you weren't," said Brittney.

Alegandra frowned and looked away as they pulled out of the driveway to go to Rachel's house.

"Wow, your house is immaculate," Naomi complimented as they entered Rachel's living room.

It had a ton of marble floors and pillars as well as paintings of Rachel on almost every wall. It was almost like a miniature mansion.

"Thank you, the spare room is down the hall third door on the right. It has two twin beds so feel free to stay there."

"Thanks," replied Ivan Flores, as he headed down the hall with Naomi.

They sat down on the bed and began to talk about how crazy this all was, when the doorbell rang. They went out to see who it was, and saw Rachel at the door with a tall boy in front of her.

"Hi, Finn," she said, "Who are they? You aren't cheating on me are you?"

"What? No, I love you. I just met these people and they are from another world," he explained.

Rachel rushed him inside, "Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Did Puck get you wasted?"

"No, it's true," chimed Jeff from the back of the group trying to squeeze into sight.

Rachel looked like she was going to faint, but she remembered Ivan and Naomi.

"Oh, that reminds me. I found these two people by the road too," she pointed to Naomi and Ivan.

"You are all okay!" yelled Naomi, as she rushed over to see her friends.

"I was wondering if you could take the girls into your guest rooms, just until they can get back home?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I can. I always wanted sisters and now it is like I have four," she said smiling and looking rather excited. Brittney, on the other hand, looked like she was going to hurl.

"It is only until we figure something else out," Alegandra whispered to Brittney.

"Cool, so I will take the guys back to my place," Finn said.

They all got together and said their good byes. Ivan looked like he was ready to punch somebody for making him lose his room with Naomi. They finally got back to Finn's place where Jeff borrowed some pajamas from Finn and Ivan got some from Kurt, although he didn't particularly like them. They both got into bed and slept wondering what they would do tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day of School

**Chapter 3**

**The First Day of School**

"Boys time to get up!" yelled a man from up stairs, "School starts in an hour."

Jeff looked over to the clock that read seven o'clock.

"School!" yelled Ivan, "I finished that shit."

"Dude, come on," Jeff said nudging him, "We can be seniors again, and you can spend all day with Naomi."

That got his attention, and he was up and out of bed faster than a jet.

"We don't have any clothes."

"You could borrow something from Kurt and I can borrow something from Finn."

"I am not wearing any of Kurt's clothes!"

"Shut up! His dad is up stairs and he will kick us both out if he hears you say that."

Ivan glared at him with an 'I hate you look'. They both went up stairs to get some clothes from their hosts. Jeff got some black jeans that were a little big, but nothing a belt couldn't fix and a red undershirt that he could cover with an old letterman jacket. Ivan was surprised when he received a not tight pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

'I look so cool' Jeff thought as he looked in the mirror while doing his morning rituals. Ivan was doing the same in the other bathroom.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Finn shouted.

"Yeah," they both said as they came down stairs and rushed outside to his car.

"So, you will both need to go to Principal Figgins' office to get schedules," said Kurt, "He is an idiot so just tell him you are foreign exchange students from Australia and that your papers will get to him soon."

They pulled into the parking lot and Finn showed them the Principal's office. There they met up with everyone else.

"See, I told you guys they would get fucking better clothes than us!" yelled Brittney.

Now that he was looking Jeff noticed they were all dressed similar, they had on different color carousel horse sweaters and skirts.

"Her sense of fashion really is awful," said Naomi, "but I think I make it work."

A girl who they didn't even notice had walked up and interrupted them.

"Oh my gosh! I am so glad to see you guys."

"Bella!" yelled Brittney as she gave her a hug.

Isabella was about five seven and had on a green tank top with a black jacket that matched her jeans and sandy-blonde hair that went just past her shoulders.

"How did you get here?" Jeff asked, "Were you at Wal-Mart too?"

"Wal-Mart?" she looked puzzled, "No, I was at my house and it looked like it was going to storm outside. So I went to let my dog in the house and next thing I knew I was outside this school yesterday. Luckily I met up with Britany Pierce and she brought me to her house."

"Oh my god! Does she have room for Alegandra and me?" yelled Brittney.

"I think so, you got stuck at Rachel's didn't you?"

"YES! I hate that bitch."

"Hey, we are at school now and right outside the principal's office," Jeff scolded.

"Let's go get our schedules," said Naomi.

They were in there for about fifteen minutes when they all got out and started to compare schedules. Naomi managed to convince Figgins that the schools in Australia were different and that she was really a senior whilst Jeff and Ivan convinced him that they didn't start school until late.

Jeff's schedule was; Spanish II first period, English Literature second, Algebra II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, U.S. Government fifth, and Office Aide sixth.

Ivan's schedule was; Spanish II first period, Office Aide second, Algebra II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, U.S. Government fifth, and English Literature sixth.

Bella's schedule was; Spanish II first period, English Literature second, Algebra II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, U.S. Government fifth, and Office Aide sixth.

Brittney had; Spanish II first, Office Aide second, Algebra II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, U.S. Government fifth, and English Literature sixth.

Alegandra read; U.S. Government first period, Office Aide second, Spanish II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, Algebra II fifth, and English Literature sixth.

Alyssa had; U.S. Government first, Office Aide second, Spanish II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, Algebra II fifth, and English Literature sixth.

Naomi's read; U.S. Government first period, English Literature second, Spanish II third, Lunch, Physics fourth, Algebra II fifth, and Office Aide sixth.

The bell rang and they all said good-bye as they headed off to class in groups.

"I wonder if they told Mr. Schue about us?" Jeff speculated, knowing that he was probably the Spanish teacher.

"I doubt it, they will probably tell him at Glee Club," said Bella.

"Yeah," Ivan Flores agreed as they walked in the door just before the bell rang.

"Hola clase," said Mr. Schuester.

"Hola," the class responded in unison.

"Well today I have to go over the standard procedure of school rules and everything. I will give you your papers to get signed by your parents tomorrow."

Mr. Schue kept rambling on and on about not chewing gum or coming to school drunk, as well as some other basic rules for the rest of the hour.

"Wait, before you all go, I wanted to tell you about Glee Club," said Mr. Schuester, but most of the kids left anyways, "The New Directions got 12th place at Nationals, and everyone still thinks it sucks to be in Glee."

They left the room and said good-bye as they split to go to their new classes. They were all the same thing; the teacher would explain the rules and most of the kids would throw paper snowballs around. Finally it was time for lunch and they all got their food and found an open table in the quad under an oak tree.

"School here isn't too different from the school back home," Alyssa said when they were all together.

"Except for needing to say, 'No coming to school drunk as a rule'," Jeff added, as they all remembered back to the episode Blame it on the Alcohol.

"If it wasn't, Puck would probably show up drunk all of the time," claimed Bella.

"Speaking of which, Puck was in our English class, and he kept throwing paper at me," Jeff recalled.

"Yeah, I noticed, does he not like you?" Naomi asked.

"You could say that, because I called his house a pig pen."

"Ooo… you shouldn't have done that," Bella replied.

"Hey you guys," it was Kurt, he stopped by on his way to the table where all the other Glee Club members were.

"Hi Kurt," Ivan replied looking up from his food.

"I… wanted to ask you guys, if you would come and try out for the New Directions?"

"Umm… Thanks Kurt, but…" Jeff started.

"We would love to!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Really! Can't wait, we meet today after school in the choir room."

Kurt grabbed his tray and went to the Glee table.

"What the hell Naomi!" Ivan yelled, "I don't sing."

"Come on you guys. He is so adorable and he asked so nicely," she said, "It is the least we can do, since they are housing us."

Jeff looked over his shoulder at the Glee table and noticed they were all staring at them.

"What song are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"I know, let's do Bad Romance by Lady Gaga," Naomi recommended, "Glee loves Lady Gaga so we would surely get in."

"Fine, but only because I think Don't Stop Believing would by too much" Jeff reluctantly agreed.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by in comparison to the beginning and finally, when the bell rang, they all met up outside of the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4: The Auditions

**Chapter 4**

**The Auditions**

"Mr. Schue," said Kurt.

"Yes?"

"I am delighted to tell you that I got us new members!"

"Really?" he said with a look of surprise.

"Come in you guys."

They all entered the room and gathered in the center.

"I'm sorry you guys, but we need you to audition."

"We know," said Naomi in a proud tone, "We will be doing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance."

"Okay, let's hear it," said Mr. Schuester as he signaled to the band to start.

Jeff: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

All: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Brittney: I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love I want your love<p>

Naomi: I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love I want your love

All Girls: You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want it bad, your bad romance

All: I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Alyssa: I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love I want your love<p>

Alegandra: I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love I want your love<p>

Bella: You know that I want you  
>'Cause I'm a free freak baby!<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<p>

All: I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Brittney: Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that thing crazy

Naomi: Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that thing crazy

Bella: Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that thing crazy

Alegandra: Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a thing baby

Bella: I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<p>

Jeff: Caught in a bad romance

Bella: I don't wanna be friends  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>Want your bad romance

Ivan Flores: Caught in a bad romance

Bella: Want your bad romance!

Ivan Flores: I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance

All: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>Want your bad romance<p>

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<p>

The whole room filled with applause.

"Wow, you guys were…" started Mr. Schuester

"Amazing!" finished a girl sitting at the left end of the first row.

"Let's all introduce ourselves,"

"I'm Brittney."

"Naomi."

"Alyssa."

"Alegandra."

"Bella."

"Jeff."

"Ivan."

"My name is Mercedes," said the girl from earlier. She had long black hair that went down just past her shoulders. She was an African American, a little heavy, but not quite fat and was around five three.

"I'm Tina," said the girl next to her who was close to the same height, but was Asian. She also had long black hair and was dressed in dark clothing.

"I am really confused," said the blonde girl next to her, "My name is Brittney and her name is Brittany. How will you know who is who?"

Everyone stared at her. She wore a cheerleading uniform, had her hair put up in a ponytail and was around five eight.

"I think we will know," said the other blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform, "My name is Quinn." She was five six and also kept her hair in a ponytail.

"My name is Sam," said the boy next to her with dirty blonde hair. He was around six foot and had a surfer dude look.

"I'm Artie," said the boy in a wheel chair in front of him. He had short brown hair parted to the right and wore black square glasses and a sweater vest.

"Mike," said the Asian boy that was next to Artie. He is six foot and had short black hair that was parted to the left.

"And I'm Santana," said the last girl. She had long black hair, was about five foot five and also wore a cheerleading uniform.

"We will definitely win in Nationals now," said Rachel.

The meeting ended and the group of friends managed to convince Rachel, Brittany and Finn to take them to the mall to get some real clothes.

"You can each get ten outfits," said Jeff, "I can use my credit card."

"Really?" asked Naomi.

"Well we are in another dimension so it isn't like I have to pay it off or worry if I ruin my credit."

"What if we can't get back home?" suggested Ivan Flores.

A cast of gloom fell over all of them.

"No, we will definitely make it back home," said Alyssa.

"Definitely," said Brittney.

They all grabbed their clothes and went to the check out. The card was accepted and they went out to the cars.

"Well goodbye you guys," said Alegandra.

"Bye," said Bella.

Brittney and Alegandra went with Brittany and Bella back to her house. Then the boys went with Finn and the girls went with Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5: Initiation

**Chapter 5**

**Initiation**

"Ack!" Jeff screamed when he heard the obnoxious ringing of what had to be the oldest alarm clock in existence.

"What the hell did you scream for?" yelled Ivan Flores, rubbing his eyes.

Jeff stopped for a second knowing that if he said that he was afraid of the clock he would sound weak. "I saw a black widow on my hand."

"Do those even live here?"

"Of course," Jeff said, but he really had no clue if they did.

"Maybe we should kill it, before it goes upstairs."

"No, it's okay I think I got it."

"I think you lied to me."

"Well gotta' go or we will be late."

When they got to school they met with everyone else outside.

"How was your new home away from?" Jeff asked turning to Brittney.

"A lot better than retarded Rachel's house, but Brittany really is as dumb as she is on the show."

"I can't believe we made it into The New Directions," said Bella with a hint of excitement.

"I told you all that we would have a ton of fun," Naomi said smugly.

"I think I am going to try out for the football team," Jeff said suddenly causing everyone to stare at him.

"I thought you hated sports?" Ivan Flores asked curiously.

"Yeah, I want to be cool though."

"Since when did you care about what other people thought about you?" asked Alyssa encouragingly.

"I am tired of just being a nerd or geek. I want to get a girlfriend and girls aren't into who I am."

"Do you not understand the whole point of Glee?" asked Alegandra.

"I know it is about being who you are and not caring about what others say, but it is also about being an underdog and relatable."

"You're fine the way you are, Jeff," stated Naomi.

"I am not going to change my mind about this. I am going to toss around the old pig skin."

"Oh my gosh, no one calls it that anymore," Ivan Flores said, shaking his head.

They all turned and headed into the school. Once they entered the main hall they say a large group of football players come around the corner with large cups in their hands.

"Hey, you're the new foreign kids, right?" asked one of the bigger boys in the front.

"Yeah, who is asking?" Jeff questioned.

"We hear you are in the Glee Club now. We thought it would be a great time to give you the initiation," mentioned another one of the boys up from the front.

Before any of them could react they were covered in cherry flavored slushie. The football players were all laughing as they turned and walked away.

"Oh my god!" screamed Naomi, "This is my new outfit!"

"These are all of our new outfits," said Bella.

"And you want to be a part of that, Jeff?" asked Brittney, who was extremely pissed off.

"Well, maybe I could change it?"

"You can't change the world Jeff," responded Ivan Flores.

"But I can go down trying. Now let's go get this gunk off."

They all rushed into the bathrooms.

"We need to talk," said Ivan Flores, "What is wrong with you? I know you have no clue how to play football."

"I resent that remark. I can run pretty fast, and I think I can catch a football."

"You are not telling me the whole story."

"Fine, I have a crush on Quinn, and I know that she likes football players."

"You do know that she has a kid, right? It will be just like your prom date."

He didn't want to remember that. His prom was probably the worst night of his whole life. The girly he went with had two kids and she was only 17 years old. That was what he got for letting friends set him up and not playing 20 questions with the girl.

"She gave the kid up for adoption and it was an accident. Besides, I am adopted so I can relate slightly to what she had to do."

"Whatever, but good luck getting on the team."

"Thanks."

They finished up just as the bell rang as they went to Spanish.

"Hey you guys," Mr. Schue said to Ivan Flores and Jeff, "I heard about the slushies, and I am so sorry. I hope it doesn't make you change your minds about joining Glee."

"No need to worry," Jeff said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we can handle a little bit of stuff," responded Ivan Flores.

"Thanks, and here are they papers for your parents to sign."

Ivan Flores and Jeff took the seats next to Brittney and Bella, as Mr. Schuester explained how to conjugate verbs that ended in –ar, -er and –ir. The rest of the day was your basic school stuff, square roots, sin, cosin, tangents, and Beowulf. When the bell rang, Jeff went to the boy's locker room. He sees Puck sitting and talking to Finn, Mike, and Artie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Puck, surprised and still angry about earlier.

"I want to try out for the football team."

"Great, cause we totally need another gay Glee kid in our team," said the same boy that lead the charge and slushied them earlier.

"Can it Karofsky!" yelled puck as he got up, ready to fight.

"Dude are you sure you want to do this? I mean Puck nocked you out with one punch before," Finn advised.

"Yes I am sure! I want to be a receiver," he stated, thankful that he looked up football terms before coming in, on his phone.

"You do know that you will get sacked a lot," added Mike.

"Yes and I think I can handle it."

"Okay, I'll go get Beiste," said Artie as he wheeled off toward the coache's office.

A minute later a woman came out and turned towards Jeff. She was around six three and had curly brown hair. She wore a polo shirt and some capris that made her look rather man-ish.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Jeff, and I want to audition for a receiver," he said shaking.

"Audition!" she yelled, "This isn't some prissy little choir group. You try out for football and you don't look like much of a player."

"I can run pretty fast, and I think I can handle catching a ball."

"Well, I believe in giving everyone a fair chance. Puckerman! Give the boy a Jersey and some pads and meet me on the field in five."

Puck grabbed a jersey that he made sure Jeff would hate, since it was number 69, and shoved it and the pads at him, almost nocking him down. Jeff quickly slid them on and followed the rest of the guys out to the field.

"Okay Finn, you play quarterback. Puck Karofsky you two do everything you can to keep him from getting the ball."

Jeff crouched down on Finn's far right side with Puck slightly a ways in front of him and Karofsky off to Puck's right.

"DOWN, SET, HIKE!" Finn yelled.

Jeff ran straight for Puck who was getting ready to tackle him, as he got closer. Karofsky took a dive for him, but was just a tad late missing him by a few inches. Jeff quickly tried to veer to the left of Puck, but Puck reached out to grab him. He quickly twisted around preparing to catch the ball, which caught Puck off guard considering he knew he hadn't gone very far. Slipping pas Puck by only centimeters and catching the ball, then running as fast as possible across the field.

Puck stopped chasing him after a while, because he wasn't meant to run that fast. He was clearly mad that someone had out done him in football. Someone who thought he could audition for the team. Someone who he had personally punched the lights out only days previously. He was Puckzilla not some wimp who could be out done by the new kid. Something had to be done and fast.


	6. Chapter 6: Girls' Night Out

**Chapter 6**

**Girls' Night Out**

"We haven't hung out, just us girls in a while," Naomi suggested to the others.

"You're right, we should go to the mall," said Bella.

"Then we would have to have one of the Glee kids give us a ride," complained Alegandra.

"Jeff is nice, I am sure he could borrow Finn's car and drop us off," Alyssa stated.

"Great, lets call him," Naomi said, reaching for her phone.

"Hello," Jeff said on the other end.

"Hi Jeff, could you do us a huge favor?" Naomi asked in a cute tone.

"What do you need?"

"We want to have a girls' night out, but we don't want the Glee girls with us."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"Could you give us a ride? Pretty please."

"I don't have a car here."

"Can't you just borrow Finn's?"

"Umm, we aren't that close, but I guess I could ask him."

"Thank you, we are still at the school. See you soon."

Jeff just shook his head as he hit the end button and went upstairs.

"Hey Finn."

"Yeah."

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"If I could borrow your car just for a little bit?"

"Umm… we aren't really that close, man."

"I know, but I am a good driver, and I promise I will pay to fix it if anything does happen."

"Well, I guess, but this can't be an everyday thing," he tossed him the keys.

"Thank you."

Jeff ran out and got in the car heading towards the school.

"Thank god I have a photographic memory," he said to himself as he recalled all of the correct streets.

He pulled into the parking lot and the girls hopped in.

"Thank you Jeff," they all said in unison.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

He pulled up to the mall and dropped them off by the front door. "You have three hours," he told them as they got out of the car and closed the door.

"What am I going to do," he said, pulling out his phone.

"Oh… my… God! Do you see how beautiful that dress is!" squealed Naomi, running toward the window.

"Don't fall in love, remember we don't have any money," Brittney told her.

"I know, but I can still look," she said, rushing inside to see the price tag.

"That girl loves to shop," said Alegandra.

"Well, we wanted to hang out. So, lets go inside and look around," Bella said as she followed after Naomi.

"I want to go look at shoes," Bella told everyone.

"I'll go with you," Alyssa said following Bella across the store.

They walked up and down all of the woman's shoe aisles when suddenly one pair caught Bella's eye.

"I can't believe that they have them!" she screamed as she picked up some red velvet heels.

"Do you see the box?" Alyssa asked, "They are PRADA, which means they are probably hella' expensive."

Bella reached up and grabbed a box that had her size on the side.

"I have to try them on."

"Fine, but I am going to keep looking."

"Okay I will catch up."

She slipped them on and strutted up and down the aisle like she was in a fashion show. When she turned around, she noticed Sam standing at the end of the Aisle looking at her. She didn't notice it at their audition, but he was pretty attractive. She could tell that his pecs were well built and he had at least a six-pack underneath that shirt. She even found his lips, which most people made fun of him for, cute. She wondered how good of a kisser he was, or if those giant lips were just too much.

"Hi, you're Bella, right?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Yeah, and you're Sam," she said, shaking his hand.

"Do you like those shoes?" he asked after several silent minutes.

"What?" she asked, looking confused, "Oh, that's right, the shoes. Yeah, but I could never afford them."

"Well… I could get them for you."

"No, that would be rude. I couldn't do that."

"Then how about in exchange you go on a date with me. Tomorrow at breadsticks, 7:00, okay?"

Bella's face was completely red. "Yeah, that is fine with me. I am staying with Brittany, so I will be there."

They made it to the check out and he paid for her shoes. "Okay, I will pick you up around 6:30. See you then." He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Alyssa's voice asked from behind her.

"Oh, well,… we met in the aisle, and… umm… he offered to buy me the shoes."

"Not that! The kiss."

"Umm, we are going to go on a date tomorrow."

"Isn't that moving kind of fast?"

"It was only a kiss on the cheek and a date. Nothing more."

"Right," she sighed as she turned away, "Well we only have two more hours so we better find the others."

They went searching down all of the clothing aisles when they finally found them.

"You will never guess what this girl just fucking did!" Alyssa yelled, catching the others by surprise.

"What?" Brittney asked as she ran through all of the ideas in her head.

"I have a date tomorrow."

"What! With who?" yelled Brittney.

"Sam from Glee. He bought me these shoes," she said pointing down at her feet.

"Sam, since when did you like him?" asked Alegandra.

"Well, he looked hot just now and I think it might be fun."

"Well, how about we go to the food court and grab something to eat?" Brittney asked.

"I am kind of hungry," Alyssa said in response.

They all went out of the store and to the food court where they stopped at Panda Express. Alyssa and Brittney got a plate of orange chicken and rice to share, Alegandra and Naomi got some spring rolls, and Bella got stir-fry. They finished eating while having some idle chitchat about their different classes when it was finally time to go.

They went out and got in the car with Jeff, who drove off when he knew they were all safely inside.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked.

"No where," he responded, quickly.

"Hey, you don't need to be so rude," Brittney added, noticing the harshness in his tone.

"I WAS NOT BEING RUDE, now shut up!"

"Oh, hell no, you pull this car over and talk right fucking now!" yelled Alyssa, smacking Jeff on the shoulder.

He pulled the car over and immediately started bawling his eyes out.


	7. Chapter 7: Broken

**Chapter 7**

**Broken**

"Where were you?" Alegandra questioned.

"I went over to Quinn's house."

"Why?" asked Naomi.

"I like her, okay, and she dumped me harder then a bag of garbage."

"I'm so sorry," Brittney said consolingly.

"I think it has something to do with me not being that religious. She is absolutely in love with God, and I don't really know if he exists."

"Why did you even try if you knew all that?" Bella asked.

"I thought that since I got onto the football team I would have a higher chance."

"So that is why you tried out for football." Brittney said, with a hint of 'Aha' in her tone.

"Yeah and she noticed that. She told me if I was more of myself I could have had a chance.'

"So you're going to quit football?" asked Alyssa curiously.

"I don't think I can right now. I need to play at least one game."

"Then it is official, you're going to die out there," Alegandra added.

"I think I can do it, and that is all I need to do."

"Well, we should get back to our places," said Naomi.

So they continued on dropping off Naomi and Alyssa. Followed shortly after by Brittney and Alegandra. Then he returned home and returned Finn's keys.

"Where have you been?" Ivan Flores asked.

"Girls' night out."

"Wait, are you gay? That is kind of weird man, I mean we are sharing a room here."

"NO! I am not gay, I dropped the girls off and then I went somewhere else."

"Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, I am going to bed."

"Night."

Jeff hopped out of bed when he heard the alarm ring, ready to prove Quinn wrong. There was a joyful skip to his step and everyone else could notice.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I am just peachy," Jeff said cheerfully.

Kurt's eyes widened with that statement as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. He told Finn he would be right back, because his designer handbag didn't really go with his outfit.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said into his phone, "I think we have another gay kid in town."

"What? Who?"

"Jeff!"

Blaine had thought back to when he first met him and how happy he was at meeting him.

"I see, do we need to try and talk to him?"

"I think so. I can't wait!"

"Well don't do anything without me, because you could come off as flirtatious."

"Okay, I won't. We have Glee today, so we could do it after that."

"Fine, I will meet you both there."

Kurt shoved his phone into his new bag and ran back down stairs grinning from ear to ear. When they got to school Jeff and Ivan Flores had beaten all of the girls there.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ivan Flores said as he rushed into the school.

"See you at Glee Club," Kurt and Finn reminded him as they headed into the school.

"Hey, Jenni," came a voice from behind him.

Jeff turned around to find out that it was Puckerman and Karofsky.

"How do you know my last name? I never told you guys."

"It's on your jersey idiot," Karofsky said, which made Jeff actually feel stupid.

"I think you are over due for a lesson in payback," Puck said as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Wait, I thought that since we were both in Glee and football that we would be cool."

"Ha, like I would be cool with you. I can tell just by looking at you that you are a virgin, and the fact that you are in Glee knocked you down even further," said Puck.

'Shit!' Jeff thought, 'What the hell can I do? I run, and I get made fun of forever, but if I stay, I am going to get my ass kicked.' He decided to just take it, because a few bruises would heal, but his pride would never be fixed. Suddenly he felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" he yelled, trying to throw a few good punches at Puck.

"Okay, we'll put you down," they said together.

By this time they were next to the dumpster, and before he could do anything he was covered from head to toe in filth. Puck and Karofsky gave each other a high five as they walked away in triumph.

"Are you okay?" came a girl's voice from outside the dumpster.

"Quinn? Go away, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Quinn, hold up. I am not Quinn, its Santana, and if you don't want my help its fine. I don't like being nice anyways."

Jeff stood up so that he could see whom it was, but it really was Santana.

"Now you want my help?" she asked reaching out her hand to help him out of the trash.

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'll get you in the back way to the locker room."

He followed her around the corner of the school where they reached some double doors with a keypad next to them. She reached out and punched in 8-5-2-0, which appeared to open the door.

"How do you know the school's code?"

"Hello, I fuck every football player. Where do you think we go to make out?"

Jeff kind of figured that would be her answer. He went inside and started to get undressed to take a shower.

"I'm sorry, but would you just go somewhere else?" he requested in as nice a tone as possible.

She clearly looked offended, like he had anything that she hadn't seen already, but respected his wishes and waited on the other side of the lockers. Once, done he slipped on his football uniform, seeing as it was all he had that didn't smell like trash and walked over to Santana.

"I wanted to say thank you again, for helping me."

"Don't mention it, and," she reached out and shoved a sticky note in his hand, "if you ever want to loose that V-Card, call me."

Jeff's face turned bright red at the words and she left him alone with his thoughts as the bell rang.

"Where were you this morning?" Brittney asked when he entered the classroom.

"Puckerman and Karofsky decided to toss me into the dumpster, so I was in the shower."

"Wow, such Neanderthals," Bella responded.

"Yeah, I know, but they won't get to me."

"Good, because the second you do is when it all gets worse," Ivan Flores commented.

"Thanks."

As the day rolled on Jeff noticed Kurt staring at him several times in the hall, and in English. He never thought much of it, because he could have just been looking in his direction at the same moment he looked at him, but it was still odd.

Finally it was the end of the day and they were all heading to the choir room. They went inside and found seven seats together.

"Okay, I want to start off by saying welcome to our new members," Mr. Schue started, "But now we need to get to business. We have Sectionals coming up in a month so we need to start practicing. That is why we are going to do duets this week. Now I put everyone's names in this hat and you will each pick a name and that will be your partner. We will let the new kids come up and choose first."

Bella stood up and worked over and reached in the hat.

"Sam," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Brittney was the next one up.

"Finn." Rachel looked enraged when she heard the other girl say her boy's name.

Next was Naomi.

"Ivan," she said with a look of joy that was reflected in both of their faces.

Alegandra stood up and grabbed a paper from the hat.

"Puck," she blushed slightly as she went to sit down.

Jeff got up and reached in the hat. He was glad it couldn't be Puck, but he hoped deep in his heart that it would read Quinn's name.

"Santana," he said, almost afraid to look at her due to what had happened this morning.

Rachel got up and grabbed the name from the hat.

"Kurt," she grumbled, quickly returning to her seat.

Tina got up and of course got Mike's name and then Mercedes went up to the hat.

"Quinn."

"Well, Brittany, since Lauren, Artie and Alyssa are sick, I am going to put all of the names back into that hat and you will join that person's group.'

Brittany came up, pulled a name, and smiled.

"Santana."

"Okay, you have until Friday, and this is not just an assignment, but a competition. The winners will get featured in our set for Sectionals."

Mr. Shcuester ended it early today in order to give them all more time to practice. Jeff's heart sank, and could only guess at what would happen to him tonight.

"Meet us at my place tonight," said Santana as she and Brittany passed by hand in hand.

'What am I going to do now?' was the only thing rushing through his head.


	8. Chapter 8: Dates

**Chapter 8**

**Dates**

"Jeff!" Kurt yelled as he ran after him, "Blaine and I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"We wanted to talk to you about something, but it is kind of private," said Blaine.

They both grabbed an arm and pulled him into an empty classroom nearby.

"Wait, this is about what I think it is, is it?"

Kurt pulled a pamphlet out of his back pocket that had two male symbols hooked together and in bold baby blue letters said; '**IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY**'.

"Oh my god, not you too."

"It's okay if you are afraid. I saw Puck and Karofsky throw you in the dumpster," Kurt informed him as he grabbed his shoulder.

"And you didn't help me! Never mind that, but that doesn't make me gay."

"Well Karofsky is a known homophobe," Blaine started.

"And Puck?" Jeff added.

"We know you have a crush on him."

"WHAT!" Jeff was outraged by their proposal.

"Well, the way you glimpse at him and the way he beats you up…" Kurt stated.

"I'm sorry, but your reasoning is way off. He and I have been fighting since I got here and called his house a pigsty."

"Really, that's it?" Blaine asked, looking disappointed.

"You guys didn't want me to go gay with you two did you?"

"NO!" Kurt yelled, "Yep, you must be straight thinking that all gay guys want to do is get into your pants."

"We were just certain of our thoughts and wanted to help you get through the bullying," Blaine apologized.

"Well, I am sorry that you were mistaken. Now I must be going," he left the boys standing there dumbstruck and got in the car with Finn, Brittney, Naomi and Ivan Flores.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked.

"Kurt just thought I was gay and had a crush on Puckerman."

"Yeah, he does that a lot. He did the same thing to Sam just because his hair wasn't his natural color."

They drove off and Finn and Brittney went into his room while Ivan Flores and Naomi went down to the room that he and Jeff shared.

"Finn, I'm going to borrow your car to go practice with Santana and Brittany!" he yelled.

"Whatever man. Good luck trying to get them to practice when you aren't making out!" he yelled back.

Jeff began to shake as he grabbed the keys from the counter and went out to the car.

"Are you excited, he should be here to pick you up at any minute?" Alegandra asked Bella.

"Of course I'm excited, but you and Puckerman better behave, because I think all of us would tear him to shreds if he did something to you."

"I won't let him."

"Well, he has a habit of getting girls drunk before drilling them."

"I don't drink."

"You would if you really loved him and it meant that you could kiss him."

" I would not!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Bella ran to the door. She was wearing an elegant silk turquoise dress and the velvet red heels. She flung it open to reveal Sam in a black tux and bolo tie.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he reached his hand out to her.

"Yes, thank you," she said and grabbed his arm as they walked to his car.

"Thanks for saying goodbye!" Alegandra yelled out the door.

"Bye!" she yelled back.

Shortly after they left Puck pulled up. He grabbed a box from his car and knocked on the door.

"Hi, Puck."

"Hi, umm…"

"ALEGANDRA!"

"Yeah that."

She glanced at his arms noticing that he had brought a six-pack of wine coolers.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink."

"Correction, girly, you don't drink in your world."

"No, I don't drink in any world."

"Gee, I guess that geek Jeff's innocence rubbed off on all of you."

"Well, I guess one drink wouldn't hurt."

Puck popped the cap off the wine cooler and handed it to her, knowing that was the first step to his plan.

" I have reservations for Evans," Sam informed the hostess who then showed them to a cable that was decorated with a table cloth and candle, unlike all of the other tables.

"We have places like this in our town, but we call them Olive Gardens," Bella said in an attempt to spark a conversation.

"Really, that's cool."

'Well, that ruined that plan,' she thought.

"Do you like your shoes?" he added, "I saw that you were wearing them."

"Yes, they are amazing. Thank you so much for that."

They waitress came and they both ordered some spaghetti and ice water.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"Th…thank you," she began to blush, "I… I have an idea for our duet."

"Really?" he asked, looking disappointed that she didn't compliment him in return.

"Yeah, Next To You by Conor Maynard & Ebony Day. I love that song."

"That…that's a love song."

"I know, I mean, we are on a date right?"

This made Sam happy, because his first relationship at this school didn't turn out very well, considering she cheated on him and then left him to boot. Finally their food came and they continued to talk about their duet and how cool it would be if they won the competition and got to sing for the whole crowd at Sectionals.

Jeff walked up to the door to Santana's apartment that reminded him a lot of the outside of Puck's house and knocked hoping that she was close to the door and would let him in before he was mugged or raped.

"Hi, come in," she said, opening the door to reveal a small one room apartment with a kitchen just feet away from the bed, where Brittany sat, and a couch that faced the bed instead of the TV for some reason.

"Did you want something to drink?" she asked, "I have Millers, Wine Coolers, and Brandy."

"I'm sorry, but I don't really drink."

"Gee, I guess Puck won that bet, because he said that you wouldn't try to drink anything."

Determined to not do anything that Puck wanted him to do he thinks about which drink would be the most outrageous. "I'll take the Brandy."

She looked shocked at his choice, which meant he must have chosen the right one.

"Umm… Do you want it on the rocks or mixed with something?"

He decided to pull an even bigger risk. "I want to take shots."

"Really, 'cause I don't even do shots?"

"I am sure."

"She grabbed a shot glass out of her cupboard and filled it with brandy. She gave it to him and he took it all down in one gulp.

He tried to mask the fact that it was absolutely disgusting, but it was extremely difficult. "I want another."

"We didn't bet that you would get wasted, okay. You don't need to do this."

"I am doing this because I want to."

She poured him another glass, and another, and another, and another. He finally was starting to sway a bit and almost tripped over the couch.

"We also had another bet, me and Puck," she added.

"What… is … What is it?" his speech was starting to slur and he was still falling all over the place.

"That I wouldn't be able to get you to give up your V-Card to me."

He thought about it for a moment, 'Shit, I am so drunk, and that would teach those them to call me gay.'

"I'll do it," he said.

So Santana pushed him down on the couch as she and Brittany started to make out on the bed in order to turn him on.

"Gee, I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?" Naomi asked while she was sitting next to Ivan Flores on the bed.

"I don't know. Finn and Britt are probably still rehearsing and I think I heard Kurt get home, so Rachel is probably with him."

"I am really worried about Jeff. Maybe we should call him, and make sure he is okay. She lives in Lima Heights Adjacent, and he might be hurt."

"Fine, I'll give him a call." Ivan Flores grabbed his phone and went through his contacts pressing send when he got to Jeff.

"What Bitch?" Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Dude, are you fucking okay? You sound like you're drunk."

"No shit! I am about to have some really awesome sex, so I am going to go."

"Jeff wait!"

"Why so you can call me a queer again? I am sick and tired of people thinking I'm gay. Just cause I have more girl friends than guys and I like fucking Glee doesn't mean shit. So I am going to prove them all wrong tonight."

The phone went dead.

"Oh my god! We need to get to him now, before he makes the biggest mistake of his life." Naomi yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**Chapter 9**

**Decisions**

They both ran upstairs and saw Blaine sitting with Kurt and Rachel in the living room.

"Blaine, I would never have asked you this before, but it is an emergency. Can I borrow your car?" Ivan Flores asked.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Jeff is about to make the biggest mistake of his life and we need to stop him before it is too late," Naomi said as she rushed to Finn's bedroom in order to get Brittney.

"I'll go with you," Blaine decided, "You may need a neutral party."

"Fine," Ivan Flores agreed when Naomi returned with Brittney and they ran out of the house.

Unfortunately they were a few miles away so it was going to take a little while.

"You are so amazing," Alegandra said, sitting up on the couch with Puck next to her.

"I know, can we make out now?"

"No, I am not drunk and I promised that I wouldn't go far with you."

"Kissing isn't far."

"But it is the first step to far."

Puck was angry about the fact that he wasn't going to be getting anywhere soon, and he was almost out of wine coolers.

"Well, we should probably start to rehearse," Alegandra said, quickly getting off of the couch.

"What song did you have in mind?"

"How about Nothin' on you by B.o.B.?" she asked as she walked over and plugged her iPod into the radio.

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Noah: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>I know you feel where I'm coming from  
>regardless of the things in my past that I've done<br>most of it really was for the heck of the fun  
>on the carousel so around I spun (Alegandra: spun)<br>with no directions just tryna get some (Alegandra: some)  
>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (Alegandra: sun)<br>this is how I lost more than I had ever won (Alegandra: won)  
>and honestly I ended up with none<p>

there's no much nonsense  
>it's on my conscience<br>I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
>and I don't wanna sound redundant<br>but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(Alegandra: that you wanna know)<br>but never mind that we should let it go (Alegandra: we should let it go)  
>cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (Alegandra: TV episode)<br>and all the bad thoughts just let them go (Both: go, go, go, go)

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothing on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<p>

Noah: hands down there will never be another one  
>I been around and I never seen another one<br>look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
>and you wild when you ain't got nothing on<br>baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
>and you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>you're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic  
>stop.. now think about it<p>

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
>even way out there in Tokyo<br>back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
>but you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>and just like that girl you like a Nintendo 64 (64)  
>if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)<p>

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Both: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<p>

Noah: everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>and no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)<br>whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame<p>

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Both: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you <p>

Before Alegandra new it, Puck was kissing her right in the face.

When the car pulled into the parking lot, Brittney hopped out and ran into the building followed by everyone else, and began banging on the door to Santana's apartment.

"You better open this damn door, or we are going to bust it down!" she yelled.

Brittany Pierce opened the door on the other side and they pushed there way in. They had made it just in time, as they saw Jeff and Santana making out an feeling on each other.

"Okay, man! That's enough. Your drunk and you're going to regret this tomorrow." Ivan Flores said grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him off of Santana.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brittney yelled at Santana, "Do you like taking advantage of people?"

"No, I just wanted to help him."

"Like we would believe that," Naomi retorted.

"You better not come close to him, or you'll be sorry," Brittney threatened as they pulled Jeff out, even though he was kicking and screaming like a little kid.

It took a while and a lot of rearranging, but they finally got him into the car and drove back to Finn's, dropping Brittney off with Alegandra first.

"I'm so glad that we made it on time," Naomi said, looking at Jeff who had just fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't my fault," Blaine responded, "Kurt and I talked to him earlier, because we had a hunch that he played for our team."

"Its okay, because I asked him the same thing the other day. Of course now I regret it," Ivan Flores added remorsefully.

"He is going to be so sick tomorrow," Naomi said, placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't be surprised if I make him not come to school tomorrow."

"We're here," Blaine said once they were in the driveway.

"Thank you so much, Blaine," Naomi said.

"I'm glad I could help. Could you let Kurt know I have to go? I am already late, and if I'm too much longer my dad will kill me."

"Yeah, not a problem," Ivan Flores said.

"Thanks," he pulled out of the drive as they waved goodbye.

"Now we need to get him into bed," Naomi said as she tried to lightly slap Jeff awake.

"Huh? What? Where?" he asked looking quite puzzled and still swaying.

"We are going to take you down to bed, okay?" Ivan Flores asked.

"Whatever," he said as he tried to walk into the house, but he almost fell onto his face.

Ivan Flores steadied him and brought him down to the bed where he was asleep in an instant.

"You and Rachel should probably go home now. So you should let Finn know you're back."

Naomi just stared at him with a hint of admiration and surprise in her eyes.

"Thank you for helping him Ivan Flores. I know you didn't have to, but I think its kind of sexy," she added when she ran upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10: Hang On Over

**Chapter 10**

**Hang on Over**

Bella got home just after Brittney was dropped off and Sam walked them both up to the door. Brittney just marched inside, tired after all that had just happened.

"Thank you Sam. It was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he said leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips met and Bella thought she was going to melt. It was just as she thought it would be, no wait, better. When their lips finally parted she could only manage a whisper, "I… love you."

"I love you, too."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Puck said in the doorway.

"Shut up Noah!" Sam yelled, "Just cause you can't find true love doesn't mean that you should be pissed at the world."

"Lauren and I are perfectly happy together."

"Is that why you are always kissing these other girls when she isn't around?"

"I can't help that I'm a beast that can't be tamed," he turned to Bella, "If you want to know what it is like to ride on the Puckerman Express just ask your friend."

Before Bella could get pissed Sam already had his fist an inch from Puck's face.

"Well, I am leaving," Puck said as he walked to his truck and drove off.

"Why didn't you punch him?" Bella asked curiously.

"Two wrongs don't make a right. He won't try it again, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

They shared one last parting kiss and he got in the car. Bella stormed inside the house and saw Brittney and Alegandra sitting on the couch.

"Okay girl, start talking!"

"Wait, you don't understand," she started, "He is just so charming and he brought over wine coolers."

"So you are drinking now?" Brittney asked, as she too got angry.

"I hope the sex was worth it then, because it is too late to take it back now," Bella informed, still angry.

"Sex? We didn't have sex. We only made out."

"That isn't what he told me."

"You would actually believe him over me?"

"No, but I had to investigate all possibilities."

"Well, I am going to bed," Brittney said, "It has been a long day."

"Yeah, see you both tomorrow," Bella added, as she headed to bed as well.

"Ugh, my head is killing me!" Jeff yelled when he woke up to the alarm.

"Yeah, it is probably because of all of the drinking you did," Ivan Flores said, who was already up and dressed, "Do you remember any of what happened?"

"I remember going over to Santana's, being afraid of getting shot, and that's about it. I don't even know if we practiced our song."

"Well, you almost through away your V-Card for her."

"What! You have to be kidding me. I would never…"

"Apparently you would if you had five shots of Brandy."

"Oh my god, I am so embarrassed."

"I thought you shouldn't go to school today, so I changed your alarm."

"No, I never miss a day of school," he grabbed his head, which felt like it was about to split open.

"You can't come to school hung over." 

"You wanna bet? I can do anything if I set my mind to it."

"You know that Puckerman is going to make fun of you again."

"Screw him, I can take it."

"Well, hurry up then. We have to leave in ten minutes."

Jeff was up and had clothes on faster than a shooting star.

'There, now I just need to brush my teeth and do my hair,' he thought, but as soon as he finished he felt like he was going to be sick and ran to the toilet.

"Ugh, why on earth did I do that?" he asked and got up, re-brushed his teeth and headed out to the car.

"Are you sure you can go to school today?" Kurt asked, "I mean the Glee Club went to school hung over once and they ended up drinking even more."

"I am not going to drink again. I have a strong will and I can handle a headache and some ill-time vomiting."

"Well be careful, because it could get you expelled," Finn added as they pulled into the parking lot, "Here put these on," he handed him a pair of sunglasses and he put them on.

"Won't this just make me look suspicious?"

"No, the people at this school are idiots and they won't even notice," Kurt responded.

They all got out of the car and headed into the school, but Jeff's shoe was untied so he stopped.

"Hey there Jenni," came a voice from behind him.

"Fuck off Puckerman!"

"Hey, I was only going to offer you help."

"Yeah right."

"I always carry a flask of vodka with me in case of emergencies."

"I am not about to drink, and definitely not something that you have."

Puck hit him in the back of the neck with such force that he was knocked out instantly. He grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder and brought him over to the porta-potties. He reached into his bag and pulled out a silver flask and poured the contents down Jeff's throat.

"Ha, I would love to stay and see what you're like when you get up, but I can't miss first period again."

Puck left closing the door behind him and then tipping it over, just to be an ass.

It was almost an hour before he woke up.

"What the hell just happened!" he tried to get up, but the whole room felt like it was spinning. He felt something wet and mushy on his elbow, and looked over to see what it was.

"EWW, EWW, EWWWWWW!" he screamed when he realized that he was in a portable toilet and that it wasn't hand sanitizer on his arm. He kicked the door open and ran around in circles flailing his arms in the air.

"Jeff, are you okay?" came a girl's voice who had just came around the corner.

"Are you my conscience?" he asked looking bewildered by the sudden interruption.

"I guess that answers my question," she walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, your friends were worried about you, and I have this period open, so Mr. Schue gave me a call."

"Th…Thank… you," he said with a slight hiccup at the end.

"What happened to you? I didn't think that you were the drinking type that would even do it at school."

"I…"

"Well, I better take you to your friends, but we need to avoid the staff members. If they catch us, you will get expelled, and you might get picked up by Vocal Adrenalin."

"You… care…"

"I just don't want to loose Nationals my senior year."

"But you think I am good?"

"I told you that you would have a chance as yourself, but if this is it, I think I should revise that."

"NO!" he yelled surprised he followed the conversation that long.

"Well, let's get you to your friends. Then we will talk."

She grabbed his hand and escorted him to the Choir room, where Mr. Schuester let his friends go to wait for him.

"Oh my god Jeff, are you okay?" Bella asked, running up to him.

"He wasn't like that this morning," Ivan Flores said.

"I thought you were going to make him stay home?" Brittney asked, tapping her foot.

"He wouldn't listen to me, and refused to stay, but more importantly, we should find out who did this to him."

"It…"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Noah…"

"Noah? You mean Puckerman?"

"Yeah," he passed out onto the ground.

"That is the last straw!" Brittney yelled, "I am going to kill that boy."

They all left when the bell rang and Quinn took them to where Puck usually went at that hour.


	11. Chapter 11: Noah's Ark is Torn Down

**Chapter 11**

**Noah's Ark is Torn Down**

"PUCKERMAN!" Brittney screamed as she ran down the hall at him with her hand in a fist.

"What do you want?"

"You fucked up one of my friends and now I am going to fuck you up!"

"I was lying I didn't fuck your friend. So get off my back bitch."

"Hell no you didn't! I was talking about Jeff. Now I hope you are ready, because you are about to get beat up by a girl."

"You want me to think that you are strong?"

She finally couldn't stand talking to the idiot. She pulled her fist back and launched it straight at his face, but she was just slightly too slow. He grabbed her fist and pushed it to the ground causing her to trip slightly.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Alegandra asked when she came around the corner.

"Your friend just came over and started tripping on me."

"I did not, you wanna know what your boy did? He got Jeff wasted on school grounds, and now he is passed out on the floor of the choir room."

"You did what?" Alegandra yelled in disbelief.

"I did no such thing. I am trying to stay clean this year."

"He told us that it was you."

"You just said he is wasted, so how would he fucking know?"

"Don't you lie to me, I know that you and him have had a beef going on since we got here.

"Why don't you wait until he is sober before you throw a punch?"

"Fine, but I know you did it and I will hunt you down Noah."

"Whatever, I have class."

The bell rang and they parted ways. Brittney went back to the room and propped Jeff up in a chair and shoved his sunglasses on him and made his mouth hang open so that a quick passer by would just think that he was talking.

She went and got a pass from Mr. Schue then carried out the rest of her day.

"Ugh! My head is killing me!" Jeff said as he grabbed his forehead and looked around.

"Where am I and what happened? I remember Puckerman and then it all goes blank."

He got up and walked over to the door while taking a look at the awkwardly placed clock. It was time for him to get to Physics so he ran out and found his way to class.

"I'm sorry I am late. I didn't feel good so my dad wrote a note and I just got here," he informed the teacher as he went to join his friends.

"Can you guys tell me what the heck happened to me?" he whispered while watching the teacher rant about elastic potential energy.

"You were drunk again, and Quinn picked you up and brought you to the choir room," Ivan Flores replied while scribbling in his notebook.

"Quinn saw me? Oh no, I hope I didn't embarrass myself again."

"You didn't," Naomi added as she raised he hand and asked, "How elastic potential energy was different from all other forms of potential energy."

"So who did it?" Brittney asked as she stared up at the board.

"I don't know, but I remember being with Puck and he offered me something in a flask. I declined and then everything is fuzzy."

"I said I was going to kill him," she cracked her knuckles.

"I can handle this."

"I am not going to do nothing. I follow through with my threats."

"Fine, whatever."

The bell rang and they all walked to Noah's locker where he was talking with another girl in a cheer leading uniform.

"You ready to throw down Puckerman?" Brittney asked as she shoved him.

"What the hell do you want now?" his eyes met Jeff's when he turned around and he looked surprised, "Oh."

"Oh, yeah. I am back and I am not about to let you get away with what you did."

"I already proved I can take you Jenni and I don't hit girls."

"Well this girl is going to hit you!" her fist launched at him, but he blocked it again. He didn't expect, however, that Jeff would throw a punch too. Jeff hit the mark right in his diaphragm and Puck stepped back with the wind knocked out of him.

"Lucky… shot…" he muttered.

"Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Whatever, but I don't make promises."

"I think I proved I can handle you too."

"Yeah, when you have a girl for back up."

"She wasn't back up. She refused to leave."

The bell rang and they left Puck standing there leaning against the lockers still trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Brittney."

"It wasn't a problem. He acts all tough, but I guess he can't take it himself."

"He was right. I wouldn't have been able to take him on without you."

"Oh please. You are ten times smarter than him. You would have probably had some genius plan of covering your body in some kind of laxative and letting him hit you."

"Hey, that is a good one. Mind if I use it?"

"I don't care, but we are late."

They rushed into Government to find out that they had a substitute.

"Hello, my name is Holly Holiday," the sub said when the kids walked in the room.

"Oh my gosh! It is Gwyneth Paltrow!" Jeff squealed as he jumped up and down.

"Who?" she asked.

"Sorry, I was thinking of somebody else. I am Jeff and this is Brittney."

"I know, your friends there told me you would be late. How did your fight go?"

"Amazing, we socked him. I bet he is still standing there," Brittney said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I always told Puckerman that his cockiness would be his downfall."

"How long are you here till?" Jeff asked.

"Next Friday at least."

"Are you going to come by for the Glee Club's duets tomorrow?" Bella questioned.

"Ooo, duets again? I think I can squeeze it in."

"Awesome," Jeff said as he and Brittney sat next to their friends.

"What are you going to do Jeff? You can't possibly sing with Brittney and Santana after what happened to you," Ivan Flores asked curiously.

"Oh, don't you dare think that you lost a competitor, because I have a plan."

The bell rang and they parted to go to their final classes. Unfortunately there was a ton of passes that the office needed Jeff to run all over campus. When class finally ended he thought his legs were going to fall off and almost passed out in Finn's car on the way home. He went to bed early, after all tomorrow was the big day of the competition.


	12. Chapter 12: Sing it to the World

**Chapter 12**

**Sing it to the World  
><strong>

"Jeff! Hey, wake up! We are going to be late." Ivan Flores yelled, shaking Jeff.

"Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"It did, you just slept through it."

"Oh, okay I will be right up," he slipped on some jeans and a black tee as well as his letterman jacket. Then ran upstairs, grabbed a granola bar, and ran out to the car.

"I am so sorry."

"Its okay, you are only a minute late," Finn added, pulling out of the driveway. When they got to the school, Brittney grabbed Finn and took him to the theatre, Ivan Flores and Naomi went to the choir room, Alegandra and Puck took Emma's office, a councilor that had a major crush on Mr. Schue, and Bella was already with Sam on the football field.

"Thanks for leaving us here alone!" Jeff yelled behind them.

"Well, what are you going to do for your duet?" Alyssa asked, "The others told me about what happened."

"I was hoping that you could help me out with that."

"What did you want to sing?"

"How about, … Billionaire by Travie McCoy?"

"Awesome, let's go practice."

They hurried into Mr. Schue's room and popped the CD into the player.

_Seven hours later_

"Okay, it is time you guys. We are ready for our Duet Competion!" Mr. Schue announced with an abundance of excitement in his voice.

"I can't wait to see what you all came up with," Holly Holiday chimed when she came through the door receiving a large round of applause.

"I was wondering if we could go first Mr. Schue?" Naomi asked in such a cute tone that no one could possibly resist.

"Go right ahead."

She and Ivan Floresstood up and he grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"We will be doing Lucky by Jason Mraz," Ivan Flores announced.

"Okay."

Ivan Flores: Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<br>Naomi: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<p>

Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<p>

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<p>

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

The room was filled with applause.

"Umm, didn't we do that same thing last year for the duets competition?" Sam asked turning to Quinn.

"Yeah, but we did it better," Naomi responded smugly as she sat down.

"Damn it, they are so cute together," Jeff mumbled under his breath.

"Who is next?"

Jeff raised his hand and he and Alyssa got up.

"Due to complicated events," Jeff shot an evil glare at Santana, who was admiring her shoes, "I have dropped my partners and I am going to perform with Alyssa."

"That's fine."

"We are going to be doing Billionaire by Travie McCoy."

Sam was looking around, confused because this was the second song so far that he had performed in the Glee Club.

Jeff: I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad  
>buy all of the things I never had<br>uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<p>

Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>for when I'm a billionaire

Alyssa: Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
>I would be the host of, everyday Christmas<br>give me a wish list  
>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt<br>and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh-t  
>give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this<br>and last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
>its been a couple months since I've single so<br>you can call me Misses Claus minus the Ho Ho  
>get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit<br>and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
>yeah can't forget about me stupid<br>everywhere I go I'mma have my own theme music

Jeff: Oh every time I close my eyes  
>I see my name in shining lights<br>A different city every night oh  
>I swear the world better prepare<br>for when I'm a billionaire  
>oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire<br>oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

I'll be playing basketball with the President  
>dunking on his delegates<br>then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
>toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it<br>but keep the fives, twentys hiz and biz completely separate  
>and yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket<br>we in recession but let me take a crack at it  
>I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up<br>so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
>and not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was<br>eating good sleeping soundly  
>I know we all have a similar dream<br>go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
>and put it in the air and sing<p>

Alyssa: I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad  
>buy all of the things I never had<br>uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
>smiling next to Oprah and the Queen<p>

Both: I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad!

Once again, the room was filled with applause and they returned to theirs seats proud of the result of only a couple hours of practice..

"Okay, it is our turn now!" Brittney got up, pulling Finn by the wrist, "We are doing Push It by Salt n' Peppa."

Rachelle's mouth fell so far open that a bird could have probably land in it.

Finn: Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Brittney: Get up on this!

Oooh, baby, baby

B-Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

B-baby, baby

Get up on this!

Finn: Ah, push it

Brittney: Hey!

Get up on this!

Finn: Ah, push it

Brittney: Get up on this!

Sal sal salt and Pepa's here! 

Get up on this!

Salt sal sal sal salt and Pepa's here! 

Get up on this!

Finn: Now wait a minute, y'all

This dance ain't for everybody

Only the sexy people

So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance

Dance, I said!

Brittney: Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect

Want you to push it, babe

Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat

C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know

How to become number one in a hot body show

Now push it

Finn: Ah, push it – Both: push it good

Finn: Ah, push it – Both: push it real good

Finn: Ah, push it – Both: push it good

Finn: Ah, push it – Both: p-push it real good

Finn: Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop

Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss

Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed

Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?

Now push it

Both: Push it good

P-push it real good

Ah, push it

Ah

Ah, ah, ah

Get up on this!

Brittney: Boy, you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

Ah, push it

Push it

Boy you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Finn: Ah, push it

Both: Push it good

Finn: Ah, push it

Both: Push it real good

Finn: Push it, ah

Push it,ah

Ah, push it

Push it

Push it

Push it

The whole song, they both danced in very provocative ways.

Rachel looked like she had seen a ghost and everyone else just sat there with their mouths wide open.

"Well, I can't say that I agree with your song choice, but thank you."

Brittney was glad, because she succeeded in pissing Rachel off and Finn was kind of hot and she really liked all of the alone time they had together when they practiced the dance moves.

Alegandra was the next one up followed by Puck.

"We are doing Nothin' On You by B.o.B.," she said to Mr. Schuester.

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Noah: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<br>I know you feel where I'm coming from  
>regardless of the things in my past that I've done<br>most of it really was for the heck of the fun  
>on the carousel so around I spun (Alegandra: spun)<br>with no directions just tryna get some (Alegandra: some)  
>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (Alegandra: sun)<br>this is how I lost more than I had ever won (Alegandra: won)  
>and honestly I ended up with none<p>

there's no much nonsense  
>it's on my conscience<br>I'm thinking baby I should get it out  
>and I don't wanna sound redundant<br>but I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know  
>(Alegandra: that you wanna know)<br>but never mind that we should let it go (Alegandra: we should let it go)  
>cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (Alegandra: TV episode)<br>and all the bad thoughts just let them go (Both: go, go, go, go)

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothing on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<p>

Noah: hands down there will never be another one  
>I been around and I never seen another one<br>look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on  
>and you wild when you ain't got nothing on<br>baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes  
>and you keep it real while them other stay plastic<br>you're my wonder women call me Mr. Fantastic  
>stop.. now think about it<p>

I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
>even way out there in Tokyo<br>back home down in Georgia to New Orleans  
>but you always steal the show (steal the show)<br>and just like that girl you like a Nintendo 64 (64)  
>if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)<p>

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>I could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Both: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<p>

Noah: everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)  
>and no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)<br>whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train  
>no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame<p>

Alegandra: beautiful guys all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and I might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<p>

Both: not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<p>

They returned to their seats while everyone was applauding them.

"Okay, now it is our turn," Bella said as she grabbed Sam's hand.

"We will be doing Next To You by Conor Maynard & Ebony Day," Sam added when they were up front.

Sam: You've got that smile,  
>That only heaven can make,<br>I pray to God every day  
>That you keep that smile.<p>

Bella: You are my dream  
>There's not a thing I won't do<br>I'll give my life all for you  
>you are my dream<p>

Both: And baby everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Sam: Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now

One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Bella: Nothing will ever come between us<br>Cause I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<p>

Sam: If you had my child  
>You would make my life complete<br>Just to have your eyes on a little me  
>Bella: That'd be mine forever<p>

Both: And baby everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely<br>Bella: Boy, cause you are the only thing that I got right now

Both: One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>Nothing will ever come between us<br>Cause I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<p>

We're made for one another  
>Me and you<br>And I have no fear  
>I know we'll make it through<p>

One day when the sky is falling  
>I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you  
>One day when the sky is falling<br>I'll be standing right next to you  
>Right next to you<p>

Nothing will ever come between us  
>Cause I'll be standing right next to you<br>Right next to you

Stand by my side, side, side

Stand by my side.

Ooo Ooo Ooo

Everyone was clapping yet again, but this time Kurt got up only to be pulled back down by Rachel. 

"We're next," Rachel prompted as she got up and pulled Kurt by the arm, "We will be singing the best duet of all time, For Good from Wicked."

Rachel: I'm limited  
>Just look at me - I'm limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us - now it's up to you...<p>

Kurt: I've heard it said  
>That people come into our lives for a reason<br>Bringing something we must learn  
>And we are led<br>To those who help us most to grow  
>If we let them<br>And we help them in return  
>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<br>But I know I'm who I am today  
>Because I knew you<p>

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<br>I have been changed for good

Rachel: It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime  
>So let me say before we part<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart<br>And now whatever way our stories end  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
>In a distant wood<br>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
>But because I knew you<p>

Kurt: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Rachel: And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the thing I've done you blame me for

Kurt: But then, I guess we know  
>There's blame to share<p>

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt: Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood<p>

Rachel: Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea<br>Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Both: Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better<p>

Kurt: And because I knew you...

Rachel: Because I knew you...

Both: Because I knew you...  
>I have been changed for good.<p>

Everyone in the room was on their feet clapping and whistling.

"Okay Quinn, we are going to tear this house down!" Mercedes shouted as she marched up to the front.

Mercedes: The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<p>

Quinn: Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

Mercedes: I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<p>

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me. 

Quinn: Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me.

I say a little prayer for you

Mercedes: I say a little prayer for you

My darling believe me, (Quinn: beleive me)  
>For me there is no one but you!<br>Please love me too (Quinn: answer his pray)  
>And I'm in love with you (Quinn: answer his pray)<br>Answer my prayer now babe (Quinn: answer his pray)

Both: Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me (Mercedes: oooooooooh)

The room was filled once again with applause as the two girls returned to their seats.

"Mike, Tina, you two are the last ones."

"We will be doing Dancing in the Streets by Martha and The Vandellas," she announced signaling for Brittany and Santana to come up to sing back up.

Tina: Callin' out around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat?  
>Summer's here and the time is right for dancin' in the street.<br>Dancin' in Chicago (Brittany and Santana: dancin' in the street)  
>Down in New Orleans (Brittany and Santana: dancin' in the street)<br>In New York City

All we need is music, sweet music,  
>There'll be music everywhere<br>There'll be swingin' swayin', and records playin,  
>Dancin' in the street<p>

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there.  
>So come on every guy, grab a girl,<br>Everywhere, around the world

There'll be dancin', they're dancin' in the street.  
>This is an invitation, across the nation,<br>A chance for folks to meet.  
>There'll be laughin' singin', and music swingin'<br>Dancin' in the street

Philadelphia P.A., Baltimore and D.C now,  
>Can't forget the motor city,<br>All we need is music, sweet music  
>There'll be music everywhere<br>There'll be swingin' swayin', and records playin,  
>Dancin' in the street<p>

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there.  
>So come on every guy, grab a girl,<br>Everywhere, around the world

They're dancin', dancin' in the street  
>Way down in L.A., every day they're dancin' in the street<br>Lets form a big strong line, and get in time,  
>We're dancin' in the street.<br>Across the ocean blue, me and you  
>We're dancin' in the street<p>

Mike had been dancing throughout the whole number, gliding across the floor and kicking his feet.

Everyone had stood up for the final round of applause. Mr. Schue passed out strips of paper and pencils for everyone to vote for the best number.

"You are not aloud to vote for your own team," he instructed.

It took several minutes of thinking and writing before they were done voting. Mr. Schue began to count them out and looked puzzled when he held a stack of votes that were different from the others.

"It seems that you didn't understand the point of this weeks assignment. I don't understand why I have so many votes for a pair that didn't even perform."

Several of the kids were puzzled as to what he meant. Someone who hadn't performed? That left Artie, Brittany, Lauren, and Santana, Brittany and Santana must have been the choice, because they were the most obvious couple.


	13. Chapter 13: And the Winner is

**Chapter 13**

**And the Winner is…**

"Okay, so without further a due, drum roll please," everyone in the room started to beat on whatever was closest to them in a rhythmic pattern, "Quinn and Jeff."

They both looked stunned and didn't want to look at each other. Mr. Schue gave the dinner coupon to Quinn, who stuck it into her purse and left the room in quite a hurry.

"Well, that is it you guys. Great job, all of you and have a great weekend. Next week we are all about practicing for Sectionals."

They got up and left the room, but Jeff signaled to Brittney, Bella, Alyssa, Alegandra, Ivan Flores and Naomi to wait.

"Did you all do this?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, let's just say you owe us one," Brittney said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. We all figured you needed the extra push in order to get your relationship started," Alyssa added.

They got up and left the room. Jeff and Ivan Flores rushed to the parking lot, because Finn and Kurt were waiting for them.

"Hey Mercedes?" Alyssa asked as she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We were wondering, if…" Naomi started.

"You could both come and live with me? I was wondering how long it would be before you both got tired of Rachel."

"I was tired of her before we even got here. Thank you," Alyssa said in response as she and Naomi followed Mercedes to a van where they were introduced to her mom.

Several hours later, Jeff was sitting on a ledge in Finn's backyard staring up at the stars.

"Are you okay?" Ivan Flores asked when he came out the sliding glass door.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everyone we left back home. Your job, my dad, for all I know, he could be dead of a heart attack by now. I miss them, and I have been so excited about what we have been doing here that I didn't even think about going back."

"Its okay, we all have."

"I just don't know what is happening back home. Is every day here the same as a day back home or did time stop there when we left?"

"I don't know."

"Then we don't even know how we got here. What if we are all dead? What if there was a gas leak and we're just lying dead on the floor at Wal-Mart. I don't know about you, but I didn't exactly want to die in a Wal-Mart!"

"I know, but what good is getting ourselves down about it. We don't know where to start in order to find out how we got here."

"Hey look, a shooting star," Jeff pointed to the sky and made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Ivan Flores asked.

"What do you think? To see my friends and family again."

"Oh, well let's go inside. It is getting late and we should get some rest."

Before they could get to the door it was storming.

"Where the hell did this storm come from?" Jeff asked.

"I know, I didn't see a single cloud in the sky a second ago."

They went down stairs and got into their beds.

"Jeff! Hey, Jeff!" Finn yelled from upstairs.

He got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What?"

"I thought that the three of us could hang out today."

"Sure, we will be right up," he shook Ivan Flores awake, "Finn wants us to hang out with him today."

They both got changed and went upstairs.

"I thought we could go to the mall today, and hang out."

"Sounds like fun," Jeff responded when they went out the door.

It was about ten minutes before they pulled into the mall and went inside. Ivan Flores and Finn went into the game shop while Jeff tried to find the closest restroom when his eye caught a girl that had just gone around the corner. She must have been five six with long black hair hat fell in waves just past her shoulders. She also had a copper tone to her skin and wore a pink American Eagle shirt and a jean skirt.

"Was that…" Jeff began, pondering as he chased after the girl.

She was gone. He looked in a complete circle at all of the shops when he saw a Claire's with several Hello Kitty themed merchandise in the window, if it really was who he thought, that had to have been where she went. He rushed in and there he saw her, twisting a pencil with Hello Kitty faces all over it.

"MICHELLE!" he yelled rushing up to the girl, pulling her into an embrace.

"JEFF!" the girl shouted as they both jumped up and down.

"How did you get here?" he questioned her once they had calmed down.

"Well, no one had heard from you or Brittney for the past week. Then I saw a shooting star last night and wished that I could see you both again. Then I woke up standing outside this mall."

"Wait, so you mean, time is still going by back home?"

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

"Well, we aren't in our universe anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We are in the same universe as the TV show Glee, and we can't find our way back home."

"So, you mean, I am stuck here now too?"

"I guess so. However, you helped me find out a key factor in getting home."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, I saw a shooting star last night and I wished that I could see my friends again. Now you are here, because you wished for a similar thing back in our universe."

"So, it has something to do with the stars?"

"I guess, but many people have made wishes on shooting stars that have never came true."

"Hmm, do you think there is more to it then?"

"There has to be. If there wasn't why would I still be here and you would be here."

"I guess."

"Come on. We shouldn't mope around here. Let's go back to the others, because they think I am in the bathroom."

"The others?"

"Yeah, Ivan, Finn and I came here to hang out. Brittney is with Bella and Alegandra at Brittany's house, and Alyssa and Naomi just moved in with Mercedes," he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the store back to the game shop.

"IVAN, look who I found!" He yelled when he got closer to them.

"Michelle?" he asked, looking puzzled since the two of them were never that close.

"Yeah, she is here now too. Remember my wish on the star? It came true."

"Why her though? No offense."

Michelle was still offended by his statement and wanted to slap him.

"She is one of my best friends, that is why!" Jeff yelled pushing Ivan Flores back a little ways.

"Hi, I'm Michelle," she said reaching her hand out to Finn.

"Finn, nice to meet you," they shook hands and he returned to the game of Halo he was playing.

"Do you mind waiting till he is done?" Jeff whispered to Michelle, "He is kind of our ride."

"No, I don't mind. I am glad I can see you guys."

They went out to the hall and talked about everything that had happened in each other's absence. Jeff's dad was fine, but his whole family was worried when they found his car at the Wal-Mart. 'They probably think I'm dead.' Jeff thought, remembering the numerous episodes of Forensic Files and Unsolved Mysteries his dad and him had watched together.

"Okay, I suppose you both want to go see the others at Brittany's?" Finn asked when he and Ivan Flores finally came out of the game shop.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Jeff said in response.

"Its not, Brittany's place is just down the road."

"Thank you so much," Michelle said with a smile.

They went out to the car and started to get in.

"HEY JENNI!" a voice yelled at Jeff.

"What the hell do you want now Puckerman? I am not in the fucking mood for your shit!"

Suddenly the doors to the mall flung open and a girl came storming out at Puck.

"Alyssa?" Jeff asked, confused.

"You better not be messing with my boy Jeff!" Alyssa yelled shoving her finger in Puck's face, "I don't take kindly to people picking on my friends, and I heard all about what you did to him!"

This girl coming from nowhere and yelling at him stupefied Puck.

"I am sorry, but who are you?"

That sent Alyssa over the edge and she slapped him across the face leaving a red handprint on his left side. His hands were clenched into fists, but before this could go any further fin had him held back.

"Dude, you don't hit a girl! No matter how mad you are."

Puck pushed Finn away as he calmed down.

"You got lucky this time Jeffrey. Just you wait."

He walked away.

"I'd like to see you try!" Alyssa yelled at him, and she turned around missing him flipping her off.

"Oh, Alyssa. Look who we found," Jeff moved aside to reveal Michelle still sitting in the car.

"Hey, Alyssa."

"Michelle, how did you get here?"

Jeff explained the whole thing to her when Naomi came out to ask Alyssa why she left in such a hurry.

"Oh, hi Jeff. I didn't know that you were here too," Naomi said when she got to the car, "Michelle is here now too?"

"Yeah," he explained the story yet again.

"Hmm, that sure is odd," Alyssa added when he was finished.

"Well, Alyssa, Mercedes and I were about to get some manicures, because Mercedes' mom happens to like us and had three free coupons."

"Okay, we will see you all later. We are going to go meet up with Brittney."

"Kay, see you guys later."

They waved goodbye while they pulled out of the parking lot on their way to Brittany's house.


	14. Chapter 14: Realization

**Chapter 14**

**Realization**

They got out of the car and went to ring the doorbell, but the door had already opened.

"Oh my god! Michelle, what are you doing here?" Brittney asked, running out and grabbing her friend.

"Well, I saw a shooting star and wished that I could see you guys again. Now I am here."

"I am so glad to see you. I thought I might never see you again. Now get away from me."

"Fine," Michelle said taking two steps back.

They always had a love-hate relationship. It was like yelling at each other made them that much closer.

"Where are you going to stay?" Brittney asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know yet. It is full here from what I understand, and Alyssa and Naomi are at Mercedes', so I guess I have to stay at Rachel's."

Brittney shuddered at he mention of her name, "Oh hell no. We will find you somewhere else," she pulled out her phone and called Naomi.

"Hey, is there any more room at your guys' place for Michelle?"

"No, but I think I am going to move out," Naomi responded, "I want to go live with Quinn, so if she wants she can take my bed."

"What? Why do you want to go live with Quinn?"

"Well, I think we can relate a little bit, since we are both pretty."

"That is totally something you would do Naomi."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Well, Mercedes' mom just paid for you to get a manicure and now you're moving out."

"I already asked and she said it would be okay. I told her thank you and that I would pay her back."

"Whatever Naomi," and Brittney hung up before she could even say goodbye, "Naomi is moving in with Quinn, and Michelle can go stay with Mercedes and Alyssa."

"Why Quinn?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know. Something about the two of them being relatable and pretty."

"Well, we should get going. I am sure Michelle would like some time to relax, and Burt, Kurt and Finn's dad, wants us to join them for a family dinner."

They said goodbye and returned to the car for the last time, dropped Michelle off, and returned to the house, where dinner awaited them. It was oven roasted Turkey baked to a golden brown, mashed potatoes and some stuffing.

"So, you guys have your first football game on Monday," Burt said in an attempt to spark up a conversation. Jeff was shocked by this statement, because after all that had had happened the last thing that would be on his mind was football.

"Yeah," Finn answered shoving a spoon full of stuffing in his mouth.

"You're mom, Kurt, and I will all be there to root you on."

"Blaine is coming too," Kurt added while cutting his piece of turkey. 

"Cool, thanks," Jeff replied as he poured some gravy on his mashed potatoes.

"I still can't believe that you are going through with the game," Ivan Flores said to Jeff, which confused everyone else at the table that had no clue that Jeff despised sports.

"Nonsense Ivan Flores. I would never miss our first game. Remember back home when I scored the winning touchdown in the fourth quarter of our school's championship game?"

"Gee, I must have forgotten. Maybe I missed it."

"Well, maybe with you we can win a game for once," Finn added in order to break the tension.

Jeff had finished everything on his plate, and asked if he could be excused to go to the bathroom.

'I can't believe I am going through with this football thing. I am surprised I remembered that football had quarters and not periods,' he thought as he splashed his face with water from the sink, 'It is okay, if I worry about it something bad might happen, like getting my first broken arm or leg.' He shook his head furiously trying to remove the thoughts from his mind as he returned to the table where everyone else had just finished and began to help them with the dishes.

"I think I am going to go to bed early," Jeff said after putting the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Ivan Flores called out as he went to join everyone on the couch by the TV.

"Hey, what did you mean earlier?" Finn asked, "When you asked him about going through with football."

"Oh, it is nothing," Ivan Flores tried to shrug of the question, but Finn could see the deceit in his voice.

"He never played football before did he?" Finn asked which made everyone turn and look at Ivan Flores.

"Well… Umm… I…"

"We won't tell him you told us," Kurt added, looking quite interested.

"He doesn't like sports. He hates them with a passion and won't watch much less play them. He only tried out as an attempt to impress Quinn."

A look of shock became apparent across everyone's faces.

"He must be terrified," Carole, Finn's mom, implored.

"I don't know. He is hard to read sometimes and I can't tell if he is scared or not."

"I hope his nerves don't get in the way during the game," Finn added, "He is actually quite good, but if he fumbles the ball, I am sure Puck won't let him leave without a few bruises."

"Finn, I expect you to stick up for him. He is your brother now, just like Kurt and consider this your make up for what happened to Kurt last year," Burt said.

"I'll try," Finn said.

"He has a strong will, but I think that Puck is really getting to him. I don't know if he can persevere through anything else from him," Ivan Flores added, "Well I should head to bed too."

"Okay, thanks for telling us, and good night," Burt said and Ivan Flores could still hear them mumbling to each other as he went downstairs.

The next day was rather uneventful. No one called down to wake them up, so they slept in until noon. Then everyone was tired of going to the mall, so this was to be a lazy day of eating and watching TV. However, Jeff couldn't shake the thoughts of tomorrow's big game and what could possibly happen to him. Before he knew it, it was time for bed again and they were asleep and dreaming.

He woke up just before the alarm in the morning and shut it off. After waking Ivan Flores up, he went upstairs got changed and grabbed some breakfast.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Ivan Flores asked, waving his hand in front of Jeff's face.

"Oh, yeah, never better."

"Well, come on, Finn and Kurt are outside."

They went out and got into the car and went to the school. Michelle managed to get the same schedule as Brittney and by the time lunch got around, Jeff was too sick to eat. His stomach had been churning all day, most likely due to his nervousness. After school, they had one hour until the big game and Jeff was curled up by a locker outside the locker-room.

"Hi Jeff."

He hadn't noticed that Naomi came around the corner, but something was different about her. She was dressed in a red and white cheerleading uniform with the letters WMHS across her chest.

"What the? You're a cheerio now?"

"Yeah, I always wanted to be one, and that was the real reason I wanted to move in with Quinn. I thought she would be able to give me some pointers."

"I didn't know that you liked cheerleading."

"I didn't know that you liked football."

Jeff laughed, "Well, I don't."

"I do like cheerleading though, and my tryout was amazing."

"Really? I can't believe that Sue would let another Glee Clubber in her cheerios."

"It actually helped me. Ever since Mercedes and Kurt quit, she wanted another person who could sing, and she said I could and I was pretty to boot."

"Well, I am happy for you."

"Thanks, now let's go. You don't want to miss your big game do you?" she stretched out her hand and helped him up.

"Right."

They parted ways and Jeff went into the locker-room and got into his uniform.

"JENNI!" Coach Beiste yelled from outside, "YOU'RE IN THE STARTING LINE UP! GET OUT HERE!"

He ran out and got onto the field. He was probably the scrawniest one out there, besides Mike, who was on the bench. The other team was full of huge players that looked like they ate boys like him for breakfast.

"Jeff, it will be okay. Just do like you did in tryouts," Finn said encouragingly as they broke and went to their places.

"DOWN… SET… HIKE!"

The yell echoed through his ears as Jeff squeezed between the defense and ran for the goal while facing forward to make sure that Finn could see that he was open. The ball flew towards him and almost fell through his fingers before he tucked it in and ran as fast as possible for the goal.

"TOUCH DOWN!" the announcer yelled, and the whole crowd was standing cheering for him.

The game continued on, and he never got a break. He managed to pull off another touchdown, which brought the score to 13-7. There was one minute left to the fourth quarter, and he was panting from exhaustion.

"DOWN… SET… HIKE!"

Jeff mad one last run for it and turned around to catch the ball. Just after he had it, he tripped over a clump of dirt and the ball fell from his hand as one of the opposing team's members landed on top of him, crushing him like a cockroach.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer yelled, and Jeff tried to look in hopes that it was his teammate that had reclaimed the ball, but alas it wasn't. They kicked the field goal, which brought the score to 14-13 with only ten seconds left. It was done, and it was all his fault that they lost.

"Hey, it is okay dude," Finn tried to reassure him, "We all make mistakes. We will be out at the car okay, meet us there?"

"Yeah," Finn left thinking that everyone had already gone home, but he was wrong. Puck was waiting outside the door for Finn to leave before he went back in.

"Sorry, I took so long. I am coming okay," Jeff yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm not Hudson, Jenni."

Jeff started to shake when he heard the voice. It was not the person he wanted to see after what had just happened.

"Puckerman, What do you want now?"

"It is your fault that we lost the game. Did you honestly think I would let you leave here all fine and dandy?"

"So, are you going to beat me up again? Throw me in a dumpster?"

"No," he grabbed Jeff and pushed him into a stall. He shoved his head into the toilet, which was clogged with yellow stained toilet paper and flushed it five times. The cold water and sheer force knocked his glasses off and forced them down the drain.

"NO! I don't have another pair. I can't see without those."

Puck was laughing when he left the room with Jeff soaked in dirty toilet water and possibly blind. Jeff couldn't move, he sat on the bench and tears poured down his cheeks.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Blaine's voice echoed through the locker room and Jeff could hear the footsteps rushing to him, "Oh my god, what happened to you?" he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and shoved it into Jeff's shaking hands. Jeff wiped his face and blew his nose and tried to gather his feelings together before speaking.

"I… I don't think… I can take this anymore," he couldn't help it, he was bawling again and couldn't speak. Blaine helped him up and let him lean on him as they walked to the car.

"JEFF!" Naomi yelled when she could see the two boys at the entrance of the school, "What happened?"

He didn't answer, because it hurt too much to think about it. He also knew that his germaphobia would kick in when he thought of how dirty the toilet was and he would throw up.

"I'm so sorry Jeff," Finn started, "Burt told me to look after you. I should have never left you alone."

"I am not going to take this anymore!" Jeff yelled, "I am not spending one more day at this school with Puckerman. Starting tomorrow I am transferring to Dalton Academy. I am going to go and buy a car tonight so I can get there myself."

The crowd was swept with shock and awe at the suddenness of this decision.

"Jeff, I thought you were stronger than this," Alyssa stated.

"I thought I was too, but I can't live my life like this. I will not change my decision."

"Well, we will miss you," Bella added.

"Yeah, you are a major portion to our family Jeff. It won't feel the same without you," Alegandra consoled.

"Like I said, this is my decision, and I will not change it. I love you all, but I can't do this anymore."

They said their tearful goodbyes as Finn drove him to a car shop where he purchased a Silver Scion xB in cash, that no one knew he had saved up from a tutoring service he did back in their universe and here.

"How did you get all that money?" Ivan Flores asked curiously.

"I have been saving my money from various jobs I have had over the years in case of an emergency, and obviously I can not get credit in a world where I don't exist."

"I guess."

He got in his new car and followed Finn back to the house where he attempted to get good night's sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: The Warbler Sings

**Chapter 15**

**The Warbler Sings**

"Jeff, you need to wake up," Kurt said as he shook Jeff awake, "You have to drive further to get to Dalton."

"Oh sorry, thanks."

"Tell Blaine I say hi," and he ran up the stairs before Jeff could respond.

He put on a navy colored blazer with red around the edges. It had a red crest on the left side of the chest that contained a D in an old English style font. Underneath he had a white button up shirt and a navy tie with red piping as well as grey khakis. Lastly he slipped on his backup pair of glasses.

"Bye Ivan," he said as he went up the stairs and got in the car.

"Jeff!" Blaine yelled when he saw the car pull into the parking lot, "I am so glad you are going to join us this year."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come on. It will be fun. We have a strict anti-bullying policy here, so you can be whoever you want to be."

"Thanks. When does your Glee club meet?"

"Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. You will be a great addition to our group, I can tell."

"Okay, I will be there today."

"Good, I am a senior council member. I won't be biased."

"I know, so I will see you later."

"I can't believe that Jeff is gone," Michelle and Alyssa said in unison.

"JYNX!" Michelle yelled.

"You're so stupid!" Brittney said, punching Michelle.

"I miss Jeff," Naomi said, breaking the silence.

"Just forget about him. He chose to leave," Alegandra objected, hoping to end the discussion.

"You serious?" Alyssa asked.

The bell rang and they went to class.

"Hey Jeff, are you ready?" Blaine asked as they headed towards the great hall where The Warblers meet.

"Yeah, I have the song I want to sing picked out too."

"Really?"

"Duh, I come prepared!"

He went inside to find all of the other boys standing in a large group talking.

"Everyone, this is Jeff. He is from The New Directions, like Kurt. He wants to join, and he has a song that he wanted to sing for the group."

"Okay, I am going to sing Grenade by Bruno Mars."

Blaine's eyebrows rose when he heard the name of the song.

Easy come, easy go  
>That's just how you live, oh<br>Take, take, take it all  
>But you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble  
>From the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open  
>Why were they open?<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad woman, bad woman<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had  
>And you tossed it in the trash<br>You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
>To give me all your love<br>Is all I ever asked  
>Cause what you don't understand<br>Is

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>You would watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>Cause you never ever ever did, baby<p>

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you  
>Throw my hand on the blade for you<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you  
>You know I'd do anything for you<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you'd never do the same  
>Oh, no no no<p>

The room was filled with a slight amount of applause, and Blaine sat up in his chair.

"Well, Jeff, that was a great song, and you were pretty good, but it was a song that didn't really fit the situation," Jeff's jaw dropped and he started to turn red with anger, "You were good, but it just wasn't what we hoped you would do."

"I am sorry that I disappointed you," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"I'll go after him," Blaine got up and ran out of the room, "JEFF, wait," Jeff turned around, "You took it the wrong way. We want you in our group, because we need the unexpected."

"Really? That definitely isn't what it sounded like."

"The major reason that we lost at regionals, I believe, is because we are boring. We do what people expect, sure our Raise Your Glass number got the crowd up, but The New Directions beat us with their original songs."

"We definitely have a tougher competition this year. All of my friends joined The New Directions, so they have the numbers, and the talent."

"But they don't have you," Blaine sure did know how to flatter a person.

"Okay, I'll come back," Jeff retorted, heading back to the room with Blaine.

"Jeff sure was good at holding us all together," Bella said as she walked with the others.

"Yeah, he really was. He was always so optimistic and brought out the best in all of us," Naomi added.

"We need to make a plan to get him back," Alyssa said excitedly.

"Remember in season two, when Santana had to get Kurt to come back, so she tried to rehabilitate Karofsky?" Brittney asked.

"Oh yeah," Naomi remembered, "So we should try to rehabilitate Puck?"

"No way, that would be to difficult," Brittney grinned, "We are going to make his life a nightmare until he apologizes and we get Jeff back."

"What if I just asked him?" Alegandra questioned.

"Just because you love him doesn't mean that he deserves special treatment. We are going to kick his ass!" Brittney yelled, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Please, he really likes me. I think I could talk him into apologizing."

"Okay, you have until tomorrow to tell us what he said," Michelle informed.

They parted ways and went with their rides home.

"Thank you all so much," Jeff said as he backed towards the door, "I should get going, because it is getting a little late and I have homework." 

"Okay, thank you for coming, Jeff. I hope we will see you tomorrow," Blaine announced from the council table.

"Okay, bye," he waved and ran out to his car. He plugged in his iPod, which was filled to the brim with Glee music, and turned the volume up as he continued down the street when Jeff had to slam on his brakes, because he hadn't seen the boy that just entered the crosswalk. He was around five five and wore a dark blue plaid button up shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. His hair was short, black, and styled upwards in the front.

"The surprises just keep on coming," Jeff said, rolling down his window, "HEY, IVAN," the boy looked up, surprised at the supposed stranger that knew his name.

"Jeff?" he asked as he walked up to the window.

"Yeah, I can't believe that you are here too."

"Speaking of which, wear is here?"

"We are in another universe, the one that follows the TV show Glee from our world."

"Really?"

"Nope, I am just kidding," Jeff said sarcastically, "I just thought I'd make that lie up off the top of my head."

"Okay, well how did you get here?"

"We were in Wal-Mart when the lights went out and we woke up here."

"We? Who is we?"

"Alyssa, Naomi, Alegandra, Brittney, Ivan, and Bella."

"I knew you all wouldn't just leave me, and I didn't think you all moved."

"Yeah, but I am in a hurry, so just get in the car and I will explain more on the way," Ivan Chavez hopped in the back seat, and Jeff told both of them about the glee club, the football game, Puck, and his transfer, when they finally got back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16: Whole at Last

**Chapter 16**

**Whole at Last**

Jeff opened the door and walked inside heading towards the kitchen, where Carole was cooking what smelt like macaroni.

"Hi, Carole," he said, "I found some of my friends on the way home, and I was wondering if, after dinner, I can take them to see the others."

"Of course dear," she responded cheerfully, "Hello, my name is Carole."

"I'm Ivan."

"It is nice to meet you, Ivan. I am glad that I overestimated how much macaroni I needed, because now I think there is just enough."

"My pleasure. I suppose Ivan will be staying with us, since all of the guys are here as well?"

"Maybe, if that is okay?" Jeff asked.

"Of course it is okay. You are like family to us now, and we have a lovely air mattress."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Jeff said, bowing his head slightly.

Jeff took them downstairs where Ivan Flores was sitting on his bed watching the TV.

"How was your first day?" he asked when he heard the door open.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Ivan Flores looked up and saw that it wasn't just Jeff who had entered the room.

"Hey," Ivan Chavez said as he walked over and sat on the other bed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Jeff almost ran me over," Ivan Chavez added sarcastically.

"He is pretty good at doing that," Ivan Flores said, turning his head toward Jeff.

"I AM NOT!" he yelled at them, his face started to turn red.

"We were only joking," Ivan Chavez said as he held his hands up, telling Jeff to calm down.

"DINNER IS READY!" Carole yelled down the stairs and they all rushed up to the table.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have quite enough seats. So, a couple of you will have to sit up at the counter."

"That's okay, I will sit up there," Jeff said, grabbing his plate and going to the counter.

"How have you all been?" Carole asked Ivan Chavez.

"Good, just trying to wrap my head around what had happened," Ivan said while stabbing the macaroni with her fork.

"Yeah, I was mugged when I was walking down the street and I woke up and saw Jeff."

"Oh no, are you okay? Did they take something from you?"

"I'm a'ight. I still had everything when I woke up."

"That is good."

"I was asleep during my class and when I woke up, I was on a bench in the park."

"Wow, it seems like we all got here in different ways," Jeff added with confusion on his face.

"That sure is strange," Kurt started, "First you all show up in our world. Then you keep on coming and now there is nothing in common between how any of you got here?"

"I guess, but I think this should be the end of it. I don't think there is anyone else going to show up, because this is all of my friends," Jeff announced.

"Really, you only have nine friends?" Finn asked, quickly regretting what he said, because Jeff's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Jeff, it is okay. Nine is a good amount of friends," Kurt said, trying to keep him from crying.

"I have plenty of people that think they are my friends, but the nine with me now are my best friends. They are the ones that I tell everything to and I don't regret it later," he started weeping.

"Sorry dude," Finn got up and walked over to him, tired of the piercing glares that he was getting from Burt.

"It's okay, I am fine."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I am fine. Well, we should get going. I am sure everyone will be glad to know that you are here."

"Okay, I will see you later Ivan," Kurt said, giving a slight wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I will see you later," Ivan Chavez added as he followed her out of the room.

"Thank you for the dinner," Jeff gratefully said, gathering their plates and washing them in the sink.

"You're welcome."

Jeff went out and unlocked the car and they hopped in. When they got to Mercedes's house, they got out and approached the door, pressing the doorbell.

"Hey," Mercedes said when she opened the door.

"Hi, is Alyssa here?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, come in, let me go get her."

They went into the cozy little house that was a crème color on the inside. There was a 32-inch TV in the living room that was showing _The Colbert Report _from the previous day.

"Oh my god, IVAN!" Alyssa shouted, running to give him a hug.

"Hey Alyssa," he said.

"Ivan how did you get here?"

"Well, I was mugged, then I woke up, tried to cross the street and Jeff almost ran me over."

"Oh no! That is awful. You're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I am so glad that you are here. Are you going to go to the same school as us?"

"Actually, I think I am going to go to Dalton with Jeff. It is rude to have him be there by himself, and I never went to a private school before, and it might be fun."

"Really, you and Jeff hardly even know each other. We could send other Ivan to Dalton."

"You really think that he would leave Naomi?"

"Yeah, you're probably right, but we are going to get both of you back."

"Really?" Jeff questioned, curious about their plot, "What are you going to do?"

"That is for us to know and for you to find out," she said, smugly.

"Okay, well good luck, and don't do anything stupid."

They all said their goodbyes, and went to Brittany's where the same thing took place and followed by more goodbyes.

"Okay it is getting late, so we should all get some rest."

"Ivan, you can have my bed tonight, and I will take the air mattress," Jeff said, flopping down on the mattress.

"Thanks dude," he walked over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and lied down.

"Good night," Jeff said as he flipped off the lights.

"Good night," both Ivans said in unison as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Puck's Mistake

**Chapter 17**

**Puck's Mistake**

"Ivan, Ivan!" Jeff yelled pulling the covers off Ivan Chavez, "We need to leave soon. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Ugh, okay I will be right up."

Jeff ran upstairs and grabbed a cookbook, with a frown on his face, because it said nothing about scrambled eggs.

"I can do this!" he boasted, grabbing the carton of eggs from the refrigerator, "I mean, how hard can it really be?"

He cracked the eggs, like he had seen his father do several times, and looked in several drawers for a whisk. Finally he sprinkled in some salt and pepper, stirred it all together and poured it into a frying pan on the stove.

"Jeff, are you cooking?" Ivan asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes I am."

"Why weren't you in Prostart if you knew how to cook?"

"It is only scrambled eggs, they aren't that hard," shortly after he said that the smell of smoke drifted to his nose, and he turned to see that his eggs were on fire, "OH MY GOD!" he screamed, running in circles, frantically looking for a fire extinguisher.

"What the hell did you do?" Kurt squealed, running down the stairs, opening the closet and running to the stove with the fire extinguisher.

"I am so sorry. I tried cooking, and well, I guess we all know what happened."

"Well, at least nothing bad happened, and you only wasted a few eggs, but please don't do that again."

"You got it," Jeff lowered his head, "Oh no, Ivan, we are going to be late now, and we haven't eaten."

"Here," Kurt shoved some granola bars in their hands.

"Thank you, we really must be going."

They opened up a couple of the bars and shoved them in their mouths as they got into the car.

"Hey, Bella?" Brittney asked through the darkness of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. On what we should do with Puckerman."

"Really, what is it?"

"Okay, we are here," Jeff announced as they got out of the car.

"Oh, hi Jeff, and who is this?" Blaine asked, when he saw the stranger.

"His name is Ivan Chavez. He is a friend of mine and he wants to go to Dalton with me."

"Nice to meet you Ivan," they shook hands and entered the school.

Ivan went into the principles office and managed to get the same schedule as Jeff.

"Okay, we have to go to English 4 with Ms. Mitchel," Jeff said when the bell chimed.

They walked hurriedly down the hall and turned into one of the classrooms on the left hand side, but it wasn't Ms. Mitchel that was in front of the class. It was a different African American woman, around five foot six, with black hair parted to the left that went just above her shoulders.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Wilson, and I am going to be your teacher for the rest of the year, because Ms. Mitchel has moved to Phoenix with her husband, who is in the air force."

"Ms. Wilson! I can't believe that you are here now too," Jeff said excitedly.

"Wait, Jeff?" she asked, taking a closer look, "And Ivan?"

"Ms. Wilson, how did you get here?" Ivan asked, curiously.

"Well, I was grading some papers after school. Then, when I finished, I gathered all of my things and opened the side doors to reveal the parking lot of this school. I entered the school and went to the principle who happened to offer me this position."

"Talk about a coincidence," Jeff said, when he believed that she was finished.

"Yes very," Ivan added.

"So, now, I have an apartment down the road."

"That is amazing. Have you found out where you are yet?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I have," she replied, "You know that I watch Glee."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure how obvious it was."

"I am only confused as to how you got here as well."

"Unfortunately, none of us know the reasoning as to why we are here," Ivan interjected.

"PUCKERMAN!" Brittney screamed, running at Noah with Alyssa, Ivan and Bella behind her.

"Not you again."

"You better believe it is me. You are going to regret the day you made Jeff transfer."

"I may not have been able to help him when he was here, but I will help him now that he is gone," Ivan said launching his fist at Puck's nose.

"I think that you are all nuts," Noah said moving out of the way of the punch.

"You are the one that went to juvie," Bella yelled, offended by his remark.

"What do you all want anyways?"

"We want you to apologize to Jeff," Alyssa instructed.

"Why would I apologize to him? It is his fault for being such a big wuss and leaving."

"He wasn't being a wuss! He tried to stick up for himself, but you kept tearing him back down!" Brittney hollered.

"Well, I am not going to apologize. I am not afraid of a bunch of girls and a runt."

Ivan's face flushed red with anger, as he threw a second punch, but Puck knew this was coming and launched his own fist straight into Ivan's gut. Ivan took a few steps back trying to regain his breath.

"I can't believe you are so thick headed! What any girl sees in you, I don't know," Bella shouted, going over to Ivan who was being consoled by Naomi, who had just arrived.

"Duh, I am sexy, and what girl in her right mind would turn this down," he gestured to his abs and torso.

"I can't stand you!" Brittney yelled, "Get out of my sight."

"Gladly."

Puck left the girls and Ivan by the football field and entered the school, pushing past Michelle.

"What happened?" Michelle questioned, rushing over to the others.

"Puckerman punched Ivan and he will not apologize for what he did to Jeff," Brittney said, walking over to Michelle.

"I can't believe you would do this without me here."

"Well, it is too late now," Brittney asserted.

"We're never going to get Jeff back now," Naomi cried.

"Oh no, we will," Alyssa divulged, smirking.


	18. Chapter 18: Competition

**Chapter 18**

**Competition**

"Okay you guys, I have found out our other competition for sectionals. As you all know, we have the Warblers…" Mr. Schuester began.

"Which Puckerman made a lot better, because Jeff and Ivan Chavez go there now," Alyssa interjected.

"Yes, well, we are also going to be facing a new club from their sister school, Crawford Country Day."

"So, we should have a one up on them, because we are the only club that has both boys and girls," Rachel said, looking a bit too excited.

"Umm, we may have both genders, but if they have more talent, than us we can't win."

"That's why we need a bit more Mercedes in our number," Mercedes commented.

"Thank you for your input Mercedes, but I don't know if that is what the judges will be looking for."

Shortly after Mr. Schue finished, Jeff came bursting through the doors of the choir room.

"JEFF!" Naomi squealed, running to give him a hug.

"Yes, I miss you guys too, but I am not here to stay."

"Why are you here?" Puck asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Crawford Country Day's Glee Club sent us a letter telling us to bring The New Directions to the theatre."

"Wait, what are they doing in our school?" Finn asked.

They grabbed their things and rushed to the theatre. There were 13 girls standing on the stage wearing plaid skirts, black sweater vests, and a white long-sleeved dress shirt. In the center was a girl, around five foot three, and had curly brown hair that went down just past her shoulders.

"Hello, I am Lindsay. We decided to show our competition what we are made of, now that we are only a week away from sectionals," the girl stated and she returned to the group of girls, faced the back wall, and turned when the music began to play.

Lindsay: Times have changed  
>And we've often rewound the clock,<br>Since the Puritans got a shock  
>When they landed on a Plymouth Rock<p>

If today  
>Any shock they should try to stem<br>Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock  
>Plymouth Rock would land on them<p>

All: In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
>Was looked on as something shocking<br>But now, God Knows  
>Anything goes<p>

Good authors too who once knew better words  
>Now only use four letter words<br>Writing prose,  
>Anything goes<p>

Lindsay: Anything you can be,  
>I can be greater<br>Sooner or later,  
>I'm greater than you<p>

Others: No, you're not. Lindsay: Yes, I am  
>Others: No, you're not. Lindsay: Yes, I am<br>Others: No, you're NOT. Lindsay: Yes, I am  
>Yes, I am<p>

Others: The World has gone mad today  
>And good's bad today<br>And black's white today  
>And day's night today<p>

When most guys today  
>That women prize today are just sily gigolos<br>Any note you can hold  
>I can hold longer<br>Lindsay: I can hold any note longer than you

Others: No, you can't  
>Lindsay: Yes, I can<br>Others: No, you can't  
>Lindsay: Yes, I can<br>Others: No, you can't  
>Lindsay: Yes, I can<br>Yes, I ...

Yes, I can !

Kurt gave them a standing ovation as they left the room, but he received evil glares from the rest of his club.

"Oh my god, Mr. Schue, they were outstanding," Rachel broke the long period of silence.

"We are just as good Rachel, and we won't just let them put us into a funk."

"Well, you all better be careful, because you have us as competition too," Jeff joked as he, Ivan, and the rest of The Warblers left the theatre.


	19. Chapter 19: Party

**Chapter 19**

**Party**

The rest of the week flew by so fast, that when Friday finally came around, Jeff and Ivan were almost late to school, because they thought it was Saturday already.

"Okay, so I was thinking about your audition for The Warblers, and I think that we should do a duet."

"Umm, isn't that kind of gay?"

"Hello, you go to an all boy school, you can't possibly do a duet with a girl. Besides, we aren't going to do a girly love song, we are going to do Raise Your Glass by Pink."

"Okay, sounds good."

The day rolled on, and it was finally time for Ivan's audition.

"Okay, what song are you going to sing?" Blaine asked.

"I am going to do a duet with Jeff, and it will be Pink's Raise Your Glass."

"We're ready when you are."

Ivan: Right, right, turn off the lights  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight<br>What's the deal, yo?  
>Jeff: I love when it's all too much<br>5 a.m. turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock 'n roll?<p>

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
>Call me up if you're a gangsta<br>Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
>Why so serious?<p>

Both: So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<p>

Ivan: Oh shit! My glass is empty  
>That sucks!<p>

So if you're too school for cool  
>Jeff" And you're treated like a fool<br>Ivan: You can choose to let it go  
>Jeff: We can always, we can always party on our own<p>

Both: So raise your  
>glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
>We will never be, never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
>In all the right ways, all my underdogs<br>We will never be, never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass!<br>Won't you come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<br>Just come on and come on and  
>Raise your glass for me!<p>

The room was filled with applause and quieted when Blaine stood up.

"That was outstanding. I see that Jeff wanted to make sure you got the notes that we gave him and did everything correctly. Excellent job."

For he rest of the meeting they tossed around song ideas for sectionals, but they couldn't decide on a set list. Jeff and Ivan were both tired after their number, and went straight home after practice, where they found Ivan Flores going through his clothes and holding them up to the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, walking over to the bed to sit down.

"Oh, well, The New Directions are having a party at Puckerman's house, and I want to look nice for Naomi."

"WAIT!" Jeff yelled, "You guys are going to his party? After what he did to me?"

"Well, we just want to hang out, and the party might be fun."

"Then I am going too," Jeff added, pulling out a blue plaid shirt and some matching shorts.

"I don't really think that is a good idea," Ivan Chavez piped in.

"I want to apologize to him. I think it is obvious that I need to be the bigger man and make up with him first."

"I guess that would be okay," Ivan Flores said as he finally decided on a light grey button up shirt, a black tie, and some dark blue jeans.

"When is it?" Jeff asked, heading for the stairs to go and change.

"In 15 minutes."

"WHAT?" he squealed, now running up the stairs.

"Well, this should be an exciting party now," Ivan Flores added, as he also went up stairs to change.

By the time they got to the party, they were 15 minutes late. They rushed up to the door and rang the doorbell, when puck opened it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he pointed to Jeff.

"I wanted to apologize for calling your house a pig sty, and I hope that you can forgive me."

"I still hate you."

"I thought you would."

"Well, you're here and I know that if I don't let you in, you're friends won't leave me alone."

"Thank you," they entered the house and saw, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, and Bella were playing spin the bottle. Rachel and Finn were stumbling their way through Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, and Puck and Alegandra were making out by the snack table. There were beer bottles scattered all over the floor, leaving hardly any room to walk.

"You all drank this much already?" Jeff asked, but didn't get a response.

About five minutes later, Brittney, Alyssa, Naomi, Michelle, and Quinn had arrived. Quinn went and sat on, what might have been, a couch and Jeff, Brittney, Naomi, Alyssa, Bella, Michelle, and both Ivans started to talk about what school had been like without each other.

Puck grabbed another case of beer and gave them each one, and they drank them all. Naomi had started to slur her speech and leaned on Ivan, and Michelle started to sway slightly, because they were the lightweights of the group.

"Jeff, you should go over and talk to Quinn," Naomi suggested, nudging him with her elbow, "She is sitting there all alone."

"Okay, I will go," he walked over and pushed the trash aside so that he could sit next to her, "Hi, Quinn."

"Jeff, I was surprised to see you here. I know you and Noah don't particularly get along."

"Yeah, I apologized, but we still aren't exactly buddies."

"You have to ignore him. He is just so thick headed. I can't believe I fell for him over Finn."

"Well, you were drinking."

"I know, but it was my choice to drink."

"But if you blame yourself, and fill your life with regrets, how do you ever plan on being happy?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "I want to be happy, but it is difficult. My life is different than most girls. I have already had a child, and I don't know what guy would want me when they know that."

Jeff leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Well, this guy thinks that you are amazing."

Her face was flooded with tears now, and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

For the rest of the night, they were inseparable. Jeff didn't even know if Alegandra was there, because her lips hardly ever left Puck's, and Britney, Michelle and Bella were sitting on the floor laughing at something, or maybe not. Naomi and Ivan made out a few times, but they were probably the soberest people there. Ivan Chavez was talking to Kurt and Blaine about how great he thought it was, that they weren't afraid to show their love for each other in public, while they just smiled and nodded.

The party went on until 1:00 Saturday morning, when everyone was pretty much sober. They said good-bye, and went out to their cars. Jeff walked Quinn to her car and kissed her, on the lips this time. They all went home and passed out after sharing a few text messages with each other.


	20. Chapter 20: Numbers

**Chapter 20**

**Numbers**

"Okay you guys we are only two days from Sectionals. We need to get our songs down today," Blaine announced.

"I think that we should do a mash up," Jeff advised, "I want to do Forget You by Cee Lo and Somebody to Love by Justin Bieber."

"Okay, show us what you got."

I see you driving 'round town  
>With the girl I love and I'm like,<br>Forget you!  
>Oo, oo, ooo<br>I guess the change in my pocket  
>Wasn't enough I'm like,<p>

Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shh?<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a…<br>Foroget you!

But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
>I-I don't need too much<p>

Just need somebody to love.  
>I don't need nothing else<br>I promise girl, I swear.  
>I just need somebody to love.<p>

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<p>

Oo, oo, ooo

Forget you!  
>And forget her too!<br>I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
>Ha, now ain't that some shh?<br>And although there's pain in my chest  
>I still wish you the best with a…<br>Foroget you!

Ooooooh  
>I've got some news for you<br>Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend

I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
>(Somebody to love)<br>I need somebody I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody I-I need somebody.<p>

And you can have it all  
>Anything you want I can bring<br>Give you the finer things, yeah  
>But what I really want<p>

I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
>Somebody to love.<p>

Find me somebody to love

I need somebody to love  
>I-I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love.  
>Somebody to love. I don't need<br>nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<p>

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
>I need somebody, I-I need somebody<p>

I swear I just need somebody to love.

Everyone was on their feet giving him a round of applause.

"That was outstanding. I wasn't sure how well those two songs would go together, but you made them work."

"So, is that going to be on our set list?"

"It is a definite possibility."

"Okay, we need to work on our songs for Sectionals everyone," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Yeah, because it won't be an easy win since The Warblers have Jeff and Ivan, and that Lindsay girl in Crawford Country Day's club is amazing too," Brittney said, giving Puck the evil eye.

"I know that we did original songs for a lot of our competitions last year, but I think that doing more original songs might be overusing it," Mr. Schue continued.

"That is why I should sing lead," Rachel declared complacently, "I mean, we all know that Blaine will be singing for The Warblers and that Lindsay will sing for the other school. So it is only fit that I take the lead."

"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes bellowed, waving her finger through the air, "Mr. Schue, I am tired of belting out the last notes at competition. I want to sing this time."

"Umm," Naomi began, "I was kind of hoping that I could sing the song at Sectionals."

"Well, it looks like we are going to have to settle this. How about another diva-off?"

"Great, because that means Broadway, and of course that is my area of expertise," Rachel got up and waved to the piano player to start.

Rachel: every single day,  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
>ever since puberty<br>everybody stares at me  
>boys girls I can't help it baby<br>so be kind and don't lose your mind  
>just remember that I'm your baby<p>

_Naomi pushes Rachel aside._

Naomi: take me for what I am  
>who I was meant to be<br>and if you give a damn  
>take me baby<br>or leave me

take me baby or leave me 

_Mercedes marches in front of Naomi._

Mercedes: a tiger in a cage  
>can never see the sun<br>this diva needs her stage  
>baby lets have fun<br>you are the one I choose  
>folks would kill to fill your shoes<br>you love the lime light to now baby  
>so be mine and don't waste my time<br>cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?' 

_Rachel pushes Mercedes back._

Rachel: take me for what I am  
>who I was meant to be<br>and if you give a damn  
>take me baby or leave me <p>

_Naomi squeezes through Mercedes and Rachel._

Naomi: no way, can I be what I'm not

_Rachel cuts her off._

Rachel: but hey, don't you want your girl hot?

Mercedes: don't fight, don't loose your head  
>Naomi: 'cause every night who's in your bed?<br>who?  
>All: who's in your bed?<p>

Rachel _spoken_: kiss pookie

All: that's it  
>Rachel: the straw that breaks my back<br>All: I quit  
>Naomi: unless you take it back<br>All: women  
>Mercedes: what is it about them?<br>All: can't live with them or without them

All: take me for what i am  
>Mercedes: who I was meant to be<br>Rachel: who I was meant to be  
>Naomi: and if you give a damn<br>Rachel: and if you give a damn then  
>Naomi: take me baby, or leave me<br>Mercedes: take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
>All: take me baby or leave me<br>All _spoken_: guess I'm leaving I'm gone!

The room was filled with clapping and whistling.

"Wow, girls, you were all so amazing. I am going to need the night to think on it and I will let you know tomorrow, but, to be safe, I want you all to practice a number for Sectionals."


	21. Chapter 21: Road to Sectionals

**Chapter 21**

**Road to Sectionals**

"Do you think I will get the lead in sectionals?" Naomi asked Ivan Flores as they walked out to their rides.

"You were amazing, and so much better than Rachel," Ivan complimented.

"What about Mercedes?"

"There is no denying that she can sing. So I think she is your biggest competition."

"Yeah, thanks."

They both pulled into a warm embrace, then went to their rides.

"Okay," Blaine began, "Kurt informed me that they think I am going to do my usual lead at Sectionals, but this time, I want to shock them. Jeff, I want you or Ivan to sing lead."

"That means that both of you have one hour to choose the song you want to perform, and to sing it for the group."

"Okay," Ivan said, nodding.

"We are rivals now, so I am going to give it my best, " Jeff said to Ivan as he marched out of the room.

"Jeff, hey, wake up!" Ivan Chavez yelled from above the stairs, "We have Sectionals today, and we need to make sure we get a good breakfast!"

Jeff climbed up the stairs to find that Ivan made some omelets with cheese.

"Wow, that looks amazing."

"Thank you."

He sat down, and began to eat, and, once finished went to brush his teeth and comb his hair.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," they went out to the car, and got to the school in about fifteen minutes.

"Ms. Wilson," Jeff said, when he and Ivan entered the teacher's classroom.

"Yes?"

"We wanted to give you a ticket to come to Sectionals," Jeff handed her a beige ticket that had the words 2011 Sectionals printed in a large font.

"Aww, thank you, but I don't know where it is."

"Well, you can ride the bus with us, then you save money on gas," Ivan Chaves advised.

"Gee, a bus full of teenage guys. What could be better?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Well, we are The Warblers. Think of it like you are going on tour with a band back home," Jeff added, convincingly.

"I do like The Warblers, okay I will go."

"Thank you, you won't regret it."

"This is it everyone, I have made my decision," Mr. Schuester announced to the glee club.

"Thank you Mr. Schue, and I gladly accept. I have my song already chosen, and may I say it is amazing," Rachel interrupted.

"Sorry Rachel, but it isn't going to be you this time."

All of the excitement and cockiness drained from her face like the air in a flat tire. Mercedes and Naomi both perked up when they heard this.

"Naomi, I have chosen you to sing lead at Sectionals."

Naomi was shocked and Rachel looked like she was about to explode.

"But Mr. Schuester. Do you really think it is safe to let someone new perform a solo? I mean, she probably hasn't performed in front of an audience before."

"I haven't, but I have sang solos before."

"See Mr. Schue. She clearly isn't ready for the task. You need to give it to someone more experienced."

"Oh hell no," Alyssa interjected, "Naomi is way better than you are, and you are not about to take this moment from her."

"Better than me? I have been singing since I was seven."

"I don't care when you started singing."

"How dare you?"

"Rachel, that is enough. I have made up my mind. Congratulations Naomi, and good luck."

"Then I am going to quit," Rachel stormed out of the room before anyone could try to convince her to stay.

"I am so tired of her attitude. I am going to get her back," Alyssa left the room, and went to the first place she could think of that Rachel would go, the bathroom.

"Okay bitch, we need to talk," Alyssa scolded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am tired of your sour attitude, and hating on everyone that has more talent than you."

"Well, I am tired of everyone nocking me down to give everyone else a chance."

That was too much. Alyssa smacked Rachel across the face leaving a red handprint.

"You… just… hit me."

"Yes, because you always get the leads in everything that the glee club does, and I am not going to sit here and listen to you lie to me about how 'everyone nocks you down.'"

"I guess… I just… want to be a star so much that I don't care who I step on." 

"Well with that attitude, you will never be a star. Now get your ass back to glee club, and congratulate Naomi."

"Thank you, Alyssa."

'Thank you? I just slapped her, which felt great, and now she is thanking me?' Alyssa thought, as they walked back to the choir room.

"I am sorry, and I wish you the best of luck Naomi. Don't mess up, because this year is our last chance at Nationals," Rachel said, when she entered the room.

'Well, I guess that is the best I will get,' Alyssa thought, returning to her seat.

"Okay everyone, we only have one more hour until Sectionals, and we need to practice," Mr. Schuester said, grabbing a marker and beginning to write on the board.


	22. Chapter 22: Sectionals

**Chapter 22**

**Sectionals**

"Hello, everybody, and welcome to the 2011-2012 Lima Ohio Sectionals. I am Rod Revington, and we have three clubs today. The New Directions, who managed to get 14th place at Nationals last year…" the room filled with applause, "The Warblers, who managed to pull off 2nd place at Regionals…" the room was, once again, filled with clapping, but not quite as much as The New Directions, "Finally we have a new club from Crawford Country Day. So, without further ado, Crawford Country Day."

Lindsay: A simple choice, nothing more  
>This or that, either or<br>Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl  
>Or pin my future on the boy I love<br>What kind of life am I dreaming of?

I say gimme, gimme ... gimme, gimme  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I want it  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I need it  
>Highs and lows, tears and laughter<br>Gimme happy ever after  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<p>

Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I crave it<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I'll brave it<br>Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time  
>Gimme years and I'll want more time<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love

Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I'm free now<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love  
>I see now<br>Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!  
>Gimme Cupid's famous arrow<br>Gimme, gimme that thing called love

I don't care if he's a nobody  
>In my heart he'll be a somebody<br>Somebody to love me!

I need it  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love<br>I want it  
>Here I am, St. Valentine<br>My bags are packed, I'm first in line  
>Aphrodite, don't forget me<br>Romeo and Juliet me  
>Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow!<br>Gimme fat boy's famous arrow  
>Gimme, gimme that thing called love!<p>

"Thank you ladies, or should I say lady. Now please help me welcome The Warblers."

_Backstage_

"Good luck Ivan," Jeff motivated, "You're going to be great."

"Thanks, but I never performed in front of people before."

"And you think I have?"

"Well, you did the talent show at school last year."

"I didn't sing. I did stand-up comedy."

"That is more than what I have done."

"Don't worry, okay. You were so much better than me at auditions yesterday, and you can do this." 

"Thanks."

The curtains started to part, and Jeff joined the others in the background.

Ivan: Woke up in London yesterday  
>Found myself in the city near Piccadilly<br>Don't really know how I got here  
>I got some pictures on my phone<p>

_Audience begins to clap to the beat_

New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say<p>

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<p>

Others: Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh.

Ivan: To my friends in New York, I say hello  
>My friends in L.A. they don't know<br>Where I've been for the past few years or so  
>Paris to China to Col-or-ado<p>

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<p>

When you're happy like a fool  
>Let it take you over<br>When everything is out  
>You gotta take it in<p>

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life<p>

Others: Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh.

Hopelessly  
>Ivan: I feel like there might be something that I'll miss<br>Others: Hopelessly  
>Ivan: I feel like the window closes oh so quick<br>Others: Hopelessly  
>Ivan: I'm taking a mental picture of you now<br>'Cuz hopelessly  
>The hope is we have so much to feel good about<p>

Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life

Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life <p>

Others: Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooooh._(repeats until the end of the song)_

Ivan: Oh yeah  
>Good, good life<br>Good life  
>Ooh<p>

Listen  
>My friends in New York, I say hello<br>My friends in L.A. they don't know  
>Where I've been for the past few years or so<br>Paris to China to Col-or-ado

Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out  
>Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now<br>We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e  
>What there is to complain about<p>

The crowd stands up while applauding, and Ivan steps back while Jeff comes to the front.

Jeff: It feels just like it was yesterday  
>We were in love, why's it falling apart<br>I've never been one to walk away  
>But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart<p>

Cause you love me just the way that you should  
>It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say<br>Yeah baby, I know that you're good  
>But I don't want a good girl no, not today<p>

_Blaine steps out of the group._

Blaine: Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad

Jeff: I want a girl who stays out too late  
>And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone<br>Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way  
>And through it all, I know I'll end up alone<p>

Blaine: Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should  
>It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say<br>Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good  
>But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm<p>

Jeff & Blaine: Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
>Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad<p>

Jeff: I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
>Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight<br>Yeah girl I want something physical  
>Not something invincible, oh yeah<br>I'm tired of being good, let's be bad

All & audience: I want a bad girl baby, bad  
>And I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>All Warblers: I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
>I want a love that's crazy, yeah<br>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
>Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad<br>I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
>I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night<br>Jeff: Yeah, I want it bad

"Wow, both of those groups were amazing. The New Directions better bring it this time."

"Oh my god Ivan, I can't do this," Naomi began.

"Yes you can. You are an outstanding singer. Just believe in yourself."

"But Ivan Chavez was great, and that Lindsay girl was outstanding…"

"But you are so much better. The worst that can happen is a tie."

"A tie? That is so lame."

"Yeah, but remember when Jeff came in during lunch last year, and he complained about how The Warblers and The New Directions tied at Sectionals?"

"Of course I remember, but…"

"But nothing. Go out there and rock their worlds."

The curtains parted for the last time.

_Ivan plays the Ukulele_

Naomi: Missing your face and your touch  
>Missing your kiss and your love<br>Missing every little bit and a piece of you  
>Baby would you meet me halfway cause I'm down for you<br>OOO the many things that I would do  
>Just to feel you, hold you<br>Man it's so hard not to have you here

You're probably sitting, like me  
>Missing you baby ooowee<br>Promise to listen before you sleep

Cause when I'm staring at the stars  
>Looking at the moon wishing that I<br>Could be there with you  
>It's okay, and it's alright<br>Baby listen to this lullaby  
>Good night, sleep tight<p>

Dream away with me tonight

Yeah we could sit on the phone  
>Bust an all-nighter 'til the early morning<br>It's still not the same when you're far away

Hearing your voice, I got no choice  
>It's the only way for me to feel closer<br>I guess 'til then, just listen

Cause when I'm staring at the stars  
>Looking at the moon wishing that I<br>Could be there with you  
>It's okay, and it's alright<br>Baby listen to this lullaby  
>Good night, sleep tight<p>

Dream away with me tonight

Wherever you are  
>No matter how far<br>Just listen for me  
>I'll sing you to sleep<br>I love you, goodnight

Dream away with me tonight

The audience gave her a standing ovation and she and Ivan joined the group.

Finn: Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away, make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<p>

Michelle: You wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I make it<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shh  
>And it goes like this<p>

Puck: Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Alyssa: I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Bella: Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I make you believe  
>That I've got the key<p>

Brittney: So get in the car  
>We can ride it<br>Wherever you want  
>Get inside it<br>And you want to steer  
>But I'm shifting gears<br>I'll take it from here  
>And it goes like this<p>

Ivan: Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Naomi: I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Rachel: You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this

Alegandra: So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<p>

Artie: And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me till you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

You want the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Santana: I don't need try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With them the moves like jagger  
>I've got the moves like jagger<br>All: I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

"Wow! Okay, judges, please go to the back room, and begin to deliberate."

"Oh my god Naomi, I am so proud of you!" Jeff squealed, pulling her into a jumping hug.

"You guys were great too."

"Aww, aren't you all so cute?" Lindsay interrupted, "But I think we all know who won."

"Well, that is for the judges to decide," Jeff said, turning towards her.

"Yeah, but you guys would have been better if you had the kid in the wheelchair sing lead. At least then you would get sympathy votes."

"You're awfully brave for a newbie," Mr. Schuester broke through the argument.

"You're brave too. I mean how much hairspray do you waist on that mess you call hair?"

"I don't use hairspray."

"Okay, the judges have reached their decision," a young girl said, peeking her head into the room.

"Thank you all for participating. I have had so much fun crushing you," Lindsay managed to squeeze in.

"You may be a girl, but I can still beat your face in," Puck added, quickly, making her shut up.

"It was extremely close, but someone has to loose…" Rod continued, "Unfortunately the lovely ladies of Crawford Country Day, it had to be you."

Lindsay's face went from joy to shock, and then to rage, as she stormed off the stage.

"I guess someone didn't take that too well, but the winner is…"

Everyone in the audience made a drum roll by patting on their legs and armrests.

"What do you know, we have yet another tie!"

Both clubs were overjoyed, jumping, and embracing one another as they both held up the first place trophy.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that we both won!" Jeff screamed when they got out to the parking lot, "That is so stupid, but I am so happy that neither of us had to loose."

"Amazing how your opinion on ties changes, when the results would have a direct effect on you," Ivan Flores joked.

"Hey, I am just glad that you guys didn't loose."

"Like we would loose to you," Brittney interjected.

"Wait, so you think you are better than us?" Ivan Chavez questioned.

"Yes, we do," Alyssa added, giving Ivan Chavez a slight push.

"Jeff…" Puck said, walking over to him.

"You aren't going to beat me up again are you?"

"No, I wanted to apologize."

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard me!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"My girl, Lauren, is coming back from the hospital, because she had pneumonia, and that prick Rachel told her what I did."

"Oh, so she told you that you had to make up with me or else your relationship would be over."

"Pretty much."

"What about Alegandra?"

"You know me, I am Puckzilla. She was just another hole on my belt."

"You are despicable! She is my friend, and I thought you really cared for her."

"I did, but I care for Lauren more."

"You, you, pig, get out of my sight."

"You're lucky we won, or I would have crushed you for that, but I did what I said I would do."

Puck returned to the rest of the members of The New Directions.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked, walking up to Jeff.

"He apologized to me."

"That is great, so you can come back to us now, right?"

"Umm, well, I… I don't think I am going to."

"Why not?"

"I bonded with the others at Dalton. I would feel terrible if I just left them."

"Kurt did the same thing though?"

"I am not Kurt, though. I don't have a secretly gay bully back at McKinley, or a boyfriend at Dalton."

"So you are going to stay there?"

"For now, yes, but forever, probably not."

"Well, it is your choice, but we will miss you."

"I will miss you guys too, but I can not just leave them."

"Congratulations on winning."

"Yeah, you too."

They rejoined everyone else, and had decided on going to Rachel's house to celebrate, since her dads were out of town.

"Okay everyone! Here are your two drink tickets, we are having wine coolers today," Rachel announced, handing everyone two red tickets.


	23. Chapter 23: Celebrate

**Chapter 23**

**Celebrate**

"Come on Rachel, we have been through this before. A party isn't a party without real booze!" Puck shouted.

"Well, I guess there wasn't any major problems last time."

"Exactly, so I am going to break into you dads' liquor cabinet. We will all chip in the money to replace it before they get home."

"You know that is a terrible thing to do," Jeff interjected.

"I see now why Noah, wants to punch your face in almost every time you open up your mouth," a new girl barged into the conversation. She was approximately five foot five, had long, curly, black hair, wore a black t-shirt with a green sweater over it and a plaid skirt with black leggings.

"Sorry, but I don't think we properly met yet. I am Jeff," he reached his hand out, but she just glared at it, "Well, thank you for having him apologize to me."

"I am starting to think I shouldn't have."

"That is a terrible thing to say."

"Well, I am pretty terrible."

"Thanks anyway. I hope we can get along better when I return to The New Directions."

"Wait, I am going to have to put up with you again?" Puck asked, carrying bottles of rum and vodka in his hands.

"Don't worry I don't plan on returning until after Regionals."

"Thank god, that means I still have a few weeks."

"Jeff, is he bothering you?" Alyssa asked, noticing the heat between the two.

"No, in fact I plan on going over and talking to Quinn."

Puck's face was covered with a combination of disbelief and anger.

"That's right, I am in love with your baby mama, and I think she likes me too."

When Alyssa saw Puck's fist rise, she pushed Jeff towards Quinn.

"Okay, let's get going then, lover boy," Alyssa said, continuing to push Jeff.

Shortly after, everyone had plastic cup filled to the brim with a combination of alcohol and soda.

"I… I just… love you soooooooo much," Jeff mumbled into Quinn's ear, and then continued to make out.

"Hey, Naomi!" Santana screamed, even though she was standing right next to her.

"Santana, I want you to kiss me!" Naomi squealed, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her closer.

Their lips smacked together and it lasted for several seconds, as many of the guys were cheering, "Go, go, go!" Finally Ivan Flores pulled Naomi away, but the two girls couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Brittany stormed over and slapped Santana across the face.

"What the hell was that?" Santana yelled.

"You just kissed another girl. I thought we were special."

"Whatever."

Shortly after the argument, Brittany left the party.

"Michelle, why did you just slap me?" Brittney hollered with one hand covering the left side of her face.

"I did not just slap you."

"I just saw you!"

"Fuck you!" Michelle roared, holding up four fingers.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brittney screeched, as Michelle stormed into the bathroom.

Bella and Sam were sitting on the couch next to Jeff and Quinn, and were making out, but occasionally separated to share a few words, such as; "I love you."

Alyssa was asking Brittney if she was okay, having witnessed the whole incident between her and Michelle. Alegandra was pouting in a chair by a table, and sipping on her drink. Ivan Chavez was waiting for Michelle to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god Naomi!" Jeff shrieked, running up to the girl who was attempting to flash everyone in the room.

"You must be gay!" Puckerman howled, when he saw Jeff pulling her shirt back down.

"I am so fucking tired of you Noah!" Jeff charged at him, arms flailing.

When they reached each other, it looked like one of the old cartoons where there was a cloud of dust, and an occasional fist coming out.

"GO, JEFF!" Michelle screamed in encouragement.

When the dust finally cleared, and Puck emerged with barely any scratches, everyone rushed to Jeff, "Ha, you all thought that he had a chance against Puckzilla?"

"You really are a disgusting person," Brittney lashed out.

"Big deal."

The party began to calm down after that. Rachel gave Jeff an icepack, and Quinn rested it on his head while he lay on the couch. Puck and Lauren went back to his place, supposedly to do the deed. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Ivan Chavez all left after Puck, and, when he felt he was okay enough to drive, Jeff brought Quinn and Naomi back to their house, and returned home with Ivan Flores.

"Well, what a surprising ending to a shocking day," Jeff said, closing the door, and walking to the house with Ivan Flores.

"Yeah, congratulations by the way. On winning."

"You too, but it is almost midnight, and I am barely going to get six hours of sleep."

"Okay," Ivan laughed as they went down the stairs, to the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24: Bad

**Chapter 24**

**Bad**

During lunch the next day Jeff's phone started to ring.

"Umm, hello?" he asked wondering who would possibly call him at school.

"JEFF! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Alyssa screeched on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, calm down. What is wrong?"

"It's Quinn."

"What? Is she hurt?"

"No, but you should get over here, NOW!"

"On my way," Jeff ran out of the school leaving Ivan Chavez sitting, by himself, at the table.

When he got to the school Alyssa was waiting for him outside.

"Okay, so what is wrong with her?"

"You'll see, follow me."

Alyssa lead him over to the football fields where Quinn was under the bleachers with four other rather mean looking girls. Not only that, but Quinn looked different too. She had dark pink hair, a nose piercing and rather skanky looking clothes, and a cigarette was in her hand.

"Quinn!" Jeff yelled, "Sweetie, what is that?"

"A cigarette."

"You smoke?"

"I do now."

"Wait, what brought about this sudden change?

"It has been coming for a while now. I lost my popularity, because of that glee club, and I need my popularity back," she took a long puff on the cigarette.

"Quinn, are you even listening to yourself? Will you please put that out?"

"No, I thought you would want me to do what I thought was best."

"I do, but this isn't what you should be doing. Smoking can kill people!"

"I have made this decision and you are not going to change it. If you still love me for who I am, I will still love you."

"But you aren't you."

"I think I know who I am," Quinn through the butt of her cigarette at Jeff and marched toward the school.

"Not to mention, she quit The New Directions," Alyssa added.

"Oh my god. I am coming back to McKinley tomorrow, and I am going to fix this," he stormed into the school to Principle Figgins' office. Inside there was a woman with curly brown hair around five foot four and a half, "Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know that you had someone in."

"It is okay, I was just leaving," the woman stated standing up.

"Oh no, you are Shelby Corcoran."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I am sorry. I am Jeff, and it's just that I am dating Quinn, and she is going through a phase right now. I just don't want her to see you."

"Well that will be difficult, because I am a teacher here now, and I am starting another show choir. I want her and Noah to be in Beth's life."

"No, I can't let her and Puck get back together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our relationship is on the ropes right now, and Puckerman is obviously hotter than me. I just know that having their baby back in their lives will draw them closer."

"Well that sounds like a personal problem."

"Anyways Mr. Figgins. I am transferring back to McKinley and I want my schedule back," Jeff stormed out and went to his car.

"Who is he?" Shelby asked when Jeff was gone.

"A foreign exchange student. He may have problems, but he can really sing."

"Really?"

When Jeff got done withdrawing from Dalton the bell rang and he went out to his car to wait for Ivan Chavez.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Ivan asked when he got to the car.

"I am going back to McKinley. Quinn and I are having a relationship crisis and I need to go there and make things right."

"Well then I am going too."

"I will feel awful for leaving The Warblers like this, but I guess I don't really have the right to make you stay."

"Blaine is nice and all, but I am not going to stay at this school. It is weird with everyone being so nice, and there aren't any girls."

"Okay well you better go and withdraw. I am going to find Blaine and explain it to him."

"Okay."

Jeff managed to find Blaine just before he got into his car.

"Blaine we need to talk."

"Okay, about what?"

"Ivan and I are returning to McKinley."

"Really, why?"

"Quinn and I are having a relationship bump, and I need to go back in order to make things right."

"I understand, and we will miss both of you."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I really am sorry, and I promise to return whenever I feel that I can."

"It isn't a problem, and you don't have to come back if you don't want to. I know you miss your friends."

"Thanks," Jeff went back to his car where Ivan was waiting for him.

"How did it go?"

"Good actually. He completely understood."

"Hey Jeff," Ivan Flores said when they got inside the house.

"Hey. Did you hear the news?"

"That you two are coming back to McKinley?"

"Yeah, I can't believe what Quinn is doing, and now Shelby Corcoran is teaching at McKinley."

"Wait, who is she?"

"She is the lady who adopted Quinn and Puck's baby, and was the coach of Vocal Adrenalin, who beat The New Directions at Regionals in Season 1."

"Ouch, that is going to throw a wrench in your relationship."

"I know, and then she is starting another glee club and is going to take on The New Directions at Regionals."

"Wait," Ivan Chavez began, "how can she do that? I thought you had to win at Sectionals to get into Regionals."

"She has a ton of connections."

"Well, most of the kids that like show choir at McKinley are in The New Directions. How is she going to get the required number of members in time for Regionals?" Ivan Flores asked.

"I know, but she is still a huge threat."

"Well, I guess we will have to see what happens."


	25. Chapter 25: Quinn's Choice: Puck or Jeff

**Chapter 25**

**Quinn's Choice: Puck or Jeff**

"Hey Quinn," Puckerman said closing her locker.

"Get away from me Noah."

"You aren't fooling me with this punk girl act."

"It isn't an act."

"Well there is something you need to see," he grabs her hand and pulls her to the locker room.

"Hello Quinn," Shelby announced when they entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am a teacher here now, and I want you and Puck to be in Beth's life, but not like this."

"This is who I am."

"No it isn't Quinn!" Puck interrupted, "I don't know what hit you, but you need to get out of this phase."

"Why? The look fits my bad attitude now."

"Quinn, you know you aren't the bitch that everyone thinks you are."

"YES I AM!"

"Quinn?" Jeff asked coming around the corner into the choir room.

"What are you doing here Jenni?" Puck asked rudely.

"Umm, Quinn is my girlfriend."

"Ha, well this should be interesting."

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to do about her change?"

"Umm, well that is why I am here."

Quinn turned to Jeff with a cocked eyebrow.

"Quinn, you are the most beautiful girl in this school, and I am the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my girlfriend, but please stop this. There are other ways to get popularity than being bad."

"Like what? I was kicked out of the Cheerios and the glee club isn't going anywhere."

"It is Quinn, and without you it is only going to be harder. We won Sectionals."

"We tied at Sectionals just like last year."

"I can't take your pessimistic attitude!"

"Oooo, is the great motivator giving up?" Noah mocked.

"SHUT IT PUCKERMAN! Quinn, please open your heart."

"You promised you would love me even if I stayed like this."

"Well, I was desperate then, but I have decided that you have changed more than just on the outside. You are a different person."

"Jeff?"

"Now it is your decision. Me or your crew of skanks!"

"I won't give up on you Quinn," Puck interjected, "So make that between him, me, and the skanks."

Quinn kept looking between the two boys. If she chose Puck she would probably be popular again, and get to see her baby, but Jeff is different it seems like when she was with him she was happy.

"Well?" Jeff asked tapping his foot on the tile.

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I choose… Noah."

Jeff felt like his heart split in two, and collapsed to the floor in tears.

"Jeff I am…" Quinn went over to comfort him.

"Get the hell away from me. If popularity really means that much to you, I am glad you chose him. You two are fucking perfect for each other."

"Jeff…"

"Leave me alone," he crawled to a chair and fell into his lap weeping hysterically.

Puck and Quinn left the room and Shelby pulled a chair up next to Jeff.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" he looked up to her and his face was beet red and his cheeks were lined with tears.

"It is okay. People break up all of the time in high school."

"She was the longest girlfriend I ever had, and the only one I actually kissed."

"Oh, well."

"You're starting a new show choir right?" 

"Yeah." 

"I want to join."

"Okay."

"I am sorry, but could you please leave? I need some time to myself right now."

"Sure."

Ms. Corcoran left and Jeff grabbed his face in his hands and continued to cry.


	26. Chapter 26: Lean On Me

**Chapter 26**

**Lean On Me**

"Jeff?" Naomi asked turning into the choir room.

"Don't look at me," he turned to face the wall.

"You weren't at lunch, and you didn't come to fourth period."

"I am busy."

"Doing what?"

"CRYING!" he burst into tears again and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Aww, it is okay," she sat down next to him, "what happened?"

"Quinn broke up with me for Puck, and now I feel like I am going to die. I didn't deserve her, because she is hot and I am ugly."

"You're not ugly."

"YES I AM! There isn't a six pack under this shirt."

"You don't need that to be sexy."

"Obviously I do."

"Jeff, you are a great person."

"Do you know how many girlfriends I have had?"

Naomi just sat there.

"One, and that is Quinn. I like other girls, but I am too afraid that they would turn me down, and I don't look good on the outside. Everyone knows that that is all that matters."

"Jeff, please stop. You are not ugly, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Maybe, but no girl wants a guy that doesn't look good."

"Okay, I don't think that this is working," Naomi took out her phone and sent out a text message.

"Who did you just message?"

"You'll see."

Shortly after she said that Brittney and Alyssa stormed into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah you better get your ass up if you want to get Quinn back," Brittney added.

"I'll never get her back. She chose Puck over me."

"That's it Brittney you know what we have to do," Alyssa started.

"Time for us to sexyfy you, Jeff."

"I was just telling him he is okay the way he is," Naomi interjected.

"Girl you know that ain't true," Alyssa stated.

"Yeah, I mean look at him. Would you date that?" Brittney asked.

"You guys!"

"You have to be truthful. Now a days, and no one wants a guy that might be a little chubby and looks like a nerd," Brittney argued.

"You aren't really helping boost my self esteem right now."

"It's okay, we are going to the mall after school and you are going to be looking fly on Monday," Alyssa said grabbing Jeff's shoulder and forcing him up.

"You are going to make me go to class looking like this?" Jeff asked.

"Hell no," Alyssa began, "You are going to clean yourself up in the bathroom first."

"Okay."

"No," Brittney interrupted, "You gotta stop acting so shy and cute. Act tougher."

"A 'ight."

"I guess that is a little better, but tougher doesn't always mean like you're straight from the getto."

"Kay."

"Now get in there and fix yourself up."

Jeff went up to the sink and splashed water on his face and styled his hair up in the front similar to the way Taylor Lautner does in Twilight.

"See, you are getting better already," Alyssa complimented as they walked back to Physics.

"Thank you."

"Too cutesy," Brittney mumbled.

"What should I have said." 

"Something like 'I know' or 'I've always looked good.'"

"That is so rude."

"But that is what it takes to be cool."

"Well, I guess."

"No, there is no guessing."

"Sorry."

"Just stop talking."

They walked back into class and the teacher didn't even look up.

"Jeff, where were you?" Ivan Chavez asked when they sat down.

"No where."

A look of shock came over Ivan's face.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ivan Flores asked.

"No, I am better than great."

"You seem different," Bella commented.

"Yeah, I am better than I used to be."

"Well, good luck," Michelle added.

"I am going to get my girl friend back. Give me one week."

"Wait, you and Quinn broke up?"

"Yes, but not for long. She is going to regret it."

The bell rang and they went to sixth period, and after that Brittney, Alyssa, and Naomi met Jeff at his car and Jeff told both of the Ivans that he needed to go and that he talked Finn into taking them home.

"Well, here we go."


	27. Chapter 27: Sexy Makeover

**Chapter 27**

**Sexy Makeover**

"Okay, this mall isn't going to work," Brittney announced when they pulled into the mall, "We need to go to H&M, and there is one in Dublin, Ohio."

"Do you know how far away that is?" Jeff questioned, "It will take us an hour and a half just to get there."

"That is what it takes if you want to be cool," Alyssa added.

"Fine, but that means we won't get back until late."

"That's okay, it isn't like our parents are here to scold us," Naomi pointed out.

"Dublin here we come."

By the time they got there it was already six o'clock.

"See, if we are lucky we will get home by 9:30."

"That's fine," Alyssa responded.

Finally, when he was done, he bought a gray v-neck T-shirt, a few denim jeans, a white long-sleeved Henley in soft jersey with a button placket, a blue and red flannel shirt with a pocket on he chest, and a jacket in slightly crinkled imitation leather with side pockets, front zip and ribbed hem.

"Okay, we hooked you up fashion wise," Brittney began.

"The rest is up to you," Naomi finished.

"You need to get a gym membership, and maybe go to a tanning booth," Alyssa added.

"Aren't tanning booths dangerous?"

"Not as much as they used to be," Naomi informed.

"Well, I guess."

"What did we tell you about guessing?" Brittney asked.

"Sorry, I just can't change so quickly."

"Yes you can," Alyssa convinced.

"Society sucks."

"You have to play the game in order to get anywhere though," Naomi mentioned.

"Well let's get going, I want to get a good nights sleep tonight. I have to go to the gym tomorrow."

"You will get Quinn back in no time," Brittney supplemented.

"You guys are true friends, but you know that."

"Of course," Alyssa said getting into the car.

They got back to their houses by ten and fell asleep quickly after all they had been through. Jeff got up early and went to the 24 Hour Fitness that was down the road from Finn's house and got a membership. Then he went inside to a machine that had steps like stairs that would cycle through he kept on that machine until it said that he went through a mile worth of stairs. Then he went over and found some dumbbells, and did ten reps with a ten-pound weight with both arms.

"Okay," he huffed, "Now I just need to do fifty sit ups."

"Jeff, is that you?" a boy asked from behind him tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Mike."

"I didn't know that you worked out."

"Of course I do. I mean I am a guy after all."

"Oh sorry if I offended you."

"Naw, it's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

"I want some dancing lessons. I hear it is a great way to stay fit, and I could use the help. I'll gladly pay you if you'd like."

"Sure, but you don't need to pay me. How about after glee practices?"

"Oh, about that. I am not in The New Directions."

"Huh, Why?"

"Quinn, Puck, and I had a fight and I can't be in the same room without loosing it."

"I see. Well, when do you want to do it?"

"I am still fine with after you get out of The New Directions, because the new group I am in meets at the same time."

"New group?"

"I joined Shelby's club."

"Oh, well our lessons have to be secret then. If the others find out they would kill me for helping make the competition better."

"That is fine. They don't need to know."

"Okay I will see you Monday then."

Mike went into the dance hall and Jeff finished his fifty sit ups and went to his car.

"God this working out is tough work, but I will not give up. Just you wait Quinn, I am going to be stronger than Puck in a matter of weeks. I really should stop talking to myself."


	28. Chapter 28: Guy Lessons

**Chapter 28**

"**Guy" Lessons**

"Jeff, can we talk to you?" Ivan Flores asked when Jeff returned to their room.

"Yeah, about what?"

"We know that there is something wrong with you," Ivan Chavez started.

"Yes, Quinn broke up with me and now I am upset, but I have a goal that I a set on achieving."

"You know that you don't need to change who you are for her right?" Ivan Flores questioned.

"Yes, but this is for me too."

"Really?" Ivan Chavez asked curiously.

"Well, you both have girl friends, but I don't and I never have. I am obviously not attractive to the ladies or else I would have at least had one girl friend while in high school."

"You didn't have any girl friends in high school?" Ivan Flores asked surprised. 

"No, I had one in eighth grade for a few months and then I moved. We never even kissed, well I kissed her on the cheek the last day of school."

"Ouch, that is bad," Ivan Chavez commented.

"No shit. That is why I am changing. If Quinn wants a boy like Puck, I am going to be better."

"Don't change who you are on the inside," Ivan Flores advised.

"I don't really plan on it, but I need to put on a tough guise."

"Well, you can come to us if you need any help," Ivan Chavez responded.

"Thanks, I might need it. The girls helped me get in on the fashion, but I am not particularly good at acting like other guys."

"We can tell," Ivan Flores added.

"So you think you guys can help me out?"

"Yeah, I mean you would help us right?" Ivan Chavez said.

"Okay, where should we start?"

"You are too nice, Jeff. It is a good thing, but girls want a guy that can stick up for them," Ivan Flores began.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be nice, but be more courageous, and tell people no sometimes," Ivan Chavez finished.

"Okay."

"Then you need to do some bad stuff. Cheat on a test, try smoking, do something against your rules," Ivan Chavez continued.

"But smoking is bad for you and addicting."

"Then try something that isn't addicting. Like alcohol or weed," he rebutted.

"Really?"

"You don't need to go and be that extreme," Ivan Flores tried to change the subject.

"No, I guess I could try something. Like Hookah or whatever."

"Awesome, let's go right now," Ivan Chavez said excitedly.

"Umm, don't you think that is moving too fast?" Jeff asked.

"Hell no, you want to get her back right?"

"Well yeah, but I am not sure that I want to make such a big decision right now."

"If you don't make it now you never will."

"Okay, fine we will go."

Jeff went upstairs and used the computer to find the closest Hookah lounge, which was close to the mall.

"$50! This better be good Ivan."

"It will be awesome, and it is your first time," Ivan Chavez convinced.

"Okay, let's do this."

They were escorted to a hookah and were given some apple shisha and sat on the square stools around it.

"I don't know if I should be doing this."

"You can't quit now, Jeff. You already payed for it," Ivan Flores encouraged.

"I guess and besides it cost $50."

They put the shisha into the hookah and started it up. When it was finally done they each grabbed one of the hoses and sucked the smoke into their lungs. Shortly after, Jeff started to gag and was hunched over coughing.

"You okay?" Ivan Chavez asked.

"Yeah peachy."

"It gets better."

"I will try again."

He brought the hose up to his mouth again and took in more smoke, slowly, and then exhaled it.

"I don't see why everyone likes this stuff. I mean sure it tastes okay, but I thought I was supposed to feel something."

"You will, sometimes it takes a few times."

"Fine, but only because I payed a lot for this shit."

He took another couple breath fulls and exhaled again, but this time he started to feel strange. It was hard to describe, but he kind of felt happy for no reason and like all of his worries were gone.

"WOW!" Jeff yelled excitedly, "This shit is fuckin' awesome."

"Told you," Ivan Chavez gloated.

"Tee hee, I feel weird."

"Jeff, I haven't seen you like this since the party," Ivan Flores mentioned, catching Jeff before he fell off his stool.

"Ha ha, this is sooo fun."

"You aren't even doing anything."

"Huh?"

"Okay, well I think that is enough for you," Ivan Chavez grabbed Jeff's hose and moved it to the other side.

"Hey, I payed $50 for that!"

"Yeah, and you have had enough."

"Well I want to go!"

"You aren't exactly in the right mindset to leave," Ivan Flores tried to convince him.

"NO! I want to go to the mall!" Jeff screeched.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ivan Chavez said.

"If I can't go I am going to hold my breathe!"

"Fine we can go to the mall."

"YAY!" Jeff squealed running from the store and both Ivans looked at each other.

"What have we done?" they asked in unison.


	29. Chapter 29: Mall High

**Chapter 29**

**Mall High**

"JEFF! SLOW DOWN!" Ivan Chavez yelled as they chased after him.

"Catch me if you can!"

"JEFF! WE AREN'T PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU!" Ivan Flores called out.

"Aww, come on."

"No," Ivan Chavez panted when they caught up.

"Okay, let's just go inside then."

"Good, but you have to stay with us," Ivan Flores scolded.

"FINE! God."

They walked inside and Jeff kept spinning in circles looking at all of the signs for the shops.

"What are you doing?" Ivan Chavez asked curiously.

"Look at all of these stores. They are all in one place."

"Yeah, that is why it is a mall."

"Really?"

"We should really get you home."

"NO! Look, it is Noah!"

"Jeff I don't think that it would be a good idea to talk to him," Ivan Flores tried to convince him, but Jeff kept walking towards Puck.

"HEY PUCKERMAN!"

"Not you again," the boy stated turning around.

"I have a bone to pick with you."

"If it is about Quinn, I don't want to hear it."

"Well that is too fucking bad cause you are going to listen."

"Big words coming from a runt like you."

"Fuck yeah, I am sexier and better than your ass."

"Wait, there is something different about you."

"Is it my confidence, because it has been here the whole time bitch."

"Glossy eyes, bad attitude. Are you high?" 

"Fucking better believe it. That shit is amazing!"

"I didn't know that you smoked."

"I do hookah, and I work out now."

"Wow, hookah, that is bad ass," Puck said with sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up and get ready to fight."

"In the mall?"

"No, let's just walk outside together."

"Okay."

Jeff didn't waste any time and through the first punch, but Puck moved out of the way.

"See, you are still a looser."

Jeff launched a kick at Puck's legs and then a punch quickly after it. Surprisingly the punch actually landed on Noah's right cheek, and there was enough force behind it to cause his head to turn.

"You did it now."

Puck launched a false punch at Jeff's face, but used his other hand to punch him in the abdomen. Jeff lost his breath and took a few steps back.

"Like I said, still a looser."

"I… am….not…A LOOSER!" Jeff screamed launching at Puck and managed to pull him down to the ground. The two struggled and kept tossing all over the place.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU AGAIN!" Jeff shouted pounding Puck's head into the carpet.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Puck hollered as he pushed Jeff off and launched a final punch into his abs. Forcing Jeff down to the ground wheezing, "Now I am going home. You need to get a lot stronger in order to beat me."

"I…will…win," Jeff huffed, but he couldn't pull himself back up.

"Jeff, look what happened to you. We are never going to let you smoke hookah again," Ivan Chavez instructed.

"I want to go home."

"Okay, give me the keys. I will drive," Jeff gave Ivan Flores the keys and they walked out to the car.


	30. Chapter 30: Pot of Gold

**Chapter 30**

**Pot of Gold**

"Jeff, we have to go to school," Ivan Flores said as he shook Jeff awake.

"I don't want to go, I am going to get made fun of."

"You never know, maybe some people will think you are cooler," Ivan Chavez suggested.

"I made a fool out of myself at the mall in front of Quinn and Puck still beat me up."

"Since when did you get depressed all of the time?" Ivan Flores questioned, grabbing a shirt from the closet.

"I just don't understand why I am made fun of so much more in this world than back home."

"Maybe it is because the show is an over exaggeration of real life and because you come off as the nerd, you get bullied," Ivan Chavez lectured.

Jeff and Ivan Flores turned to him with shocked looks upon their faces.

"I didn't know you were capable of thinking things through that far."

"HEY!" Ivan Chavez shouted.

"Now hurry up or else we are going to be late," Ivan Flores scolded, walking up the stairs.

Jeff rolled out of bed and grabbed a shirt from his half of the closet.

"I just know today is going to be terrible," Jeff mumbled as he stomped up the stairs.

They all met in his car and met the girls outside of the school.

"Hey you guys," Naomi said when they got together.

"Hey, how are you?" Ivan Chavez asked.

"Good, how was your weekend?" she asked.

"Umm, good."

"Umm good?" she asked curiously, "Sounds like you aren't telling me everything."

"It was fun, we went to the mall," Ivan Flores interjected.

"And you didn't invite us?" Naomi and Michelle said at the same time.

"We didn't have enough room in the car, sorry," Ivan Flores lied.

"Oh, then I guess I forgive you," Naomi replied.

"Can you guys believe that it is almost time for Regionals?" Alyssa asked, "They moved it to before winter break this year."

"Wow and I think I might be the only person in Shelby's group," Jeff commented.

"You guys might have to forfeit," Brittney added.

"Don't think that you guys will get off the hook that easily. I am going to get us some more members. Oh, I forgot we have Sugar, but she is tone deaf."

"Hey, you guys certainly look more comfortable," Blaine said when he approached them.

"Blaine? Shouldn't you be at Dalton?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I transferred here now. Kurt finally got to me."

"Really? That is very nice of you."

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend and maybe The New Directions can make it to internationals."

"Internationals?" Bella asked, confused.

"Yeah, if a show choir wins Nationals they can go to internationals."

"That is so cool, I always wanted to go outside of the U.S.," Jeff perked up.

"Don't forget that we will have to beat The Warblers and Jeff in order to make it to nationals," Blaine added.

"In my depressed state, beating us shouldn't be a problem," Jeff encouraged them.

"You are still upset over Quinn?" Bella asked.

"I miss her so much."

"It is okay, you can get her back, if you believe," Michelle tried to cheer him up.

"You sound like a Disney movie."

"I need to use the restroom," Jeff said.

He went inside when he notice a group of football players gathered in front of a locker with a boy pushed up against it.

"HEY!" Jeff shouted, "Leave him alone."

"Oh, if it isn't Jeff."

"Like we would be afraid of you. How many times has Puck beaten you up?"

"I don't care. No one should have to go through the same thing I went through."

The football players dropped the boy and approached Jeff.

"Then again, maybe we can work something out," Jeff panicked.

"Ha, you are a loser."

'I can't do this. I can't beat Puck, much less three jocks,' Jeff thought, 'Well at least I kept them from hurting that boy, and I am used to it.'

"Hey, what is up you guys?" Finn asked walking down the hall.

"Stay out of this Hudson. He asked for it."

"Don't you remember that Figgins passed that new anti-bullying policy?"

"No, but I will," Shelby said coming out of a nearby classroom.

"You got lucky Jenni."

The boys left and Jeff and Finn went up to the other boy who was still standing with his back to the lockers. He was wearing a light green button-up shirt that was unbuttoned slightly, a white undershirt, some black dress pants and a dark green leprechaun-like hat.

"Hey, sorry about them, are you new?" Jeff asked.

"Woah, you're Finn Hudson. I saw you on youtube, you lead your Glee Club in nationals after kissing your girlfriend for like ten minutes," the boy said in a heavy Irish accent.

"Wow, you know who I am?"

"I am a big big fan."

"Well, what is your name? I'm Jeff," Jeff interrupted.

"Rory Flanagan, I am an exchange student from Ireland. I am living in the home of Brittany S. Pierce."

"Wow, Ireland? That is pretty cool," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but I really love America, especially NASCAR, your half-black president, and Victoria's Secret catalogs."

"Yeah they're great," Finn replied.

"Will you be my friend Finn Hudson?"

"Woah, hold on. Guys don't ask other dudes to be their friends. Well, occasionally on Facebook, but that could take years."

"I am sorry."

"I will be your friend," Jeff interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem really nice."

"And you Finn Hudson?"

"Just call me Finn, please. There is something I need you to do for me though."

"You said you live with Brittany. Will you let me know if you hear anything about her switching into Shelby's new club?"

"Okay."

"Wait, why would Brittany want to leave The New Directions?" Jeff asked.

"Well, she and Santana have been dating for a while now and I think Santana is getting tired of singing backup for Rachel and Blaine the rest of the year."

"Is that so?" Jeff asked rhetorically.

"Hey, don't you get any ideas."

"I would never try to destroy The New Directions, and I resent you even thinking that I would try to."

"Well I am going to hold you to that."

"Finn Hudson," Rory interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I would like to join The New Directions. I am a good singer and I think I can help you win regionals."

"Hey, how about joining Shelby's group. You heard it from Finn that you probably won't get very many solos on their team."

"Sorry Jeff, but Finn Hudson needs me. Their team is falling apart."

"I understand."

"We have a meeting today in the choir room. Try to have a song ready for tryouts." 

"I will, thank you Finn Hudson."

The bell rang and they parted ways. When the school day was over Jeff went to Shelby's office and began to talk to her about membership recruitment. When Mercedes interrupted them.

"Excuse me Ms. Corcoran. I heard you were starting a new Glee Club. You could probably use some real star power, well here I am."

"Mercedes?" Jeff was confused, "What happened to you and The New Directions."

"Mr. Schuester was against me from the start of the year and he always liked Rachel more than me."

"Well, welcome to the team," Shelby announced.


	31. Chapter 31: Tales of Puckerman

**Chapter 31**

**Tales of Puckerman**

"You stole Mercedes?" Finn yelled when he met Jeff at his car.

"Hold up," Jeff began, "I had nothing to do with Mercedes leaving you guys. It was her choice and she felt that her talent wasn't appreciated within your group."

"Did you try to convince her to stay?"

"No, but that is not my job. As captain, you should be working harder to make sure that everyone in your team feels like they are doing their part. Even from when I was in there I could tell you guys favor Rachel more than anyone else."

"She is my girlfriend."

"That doesn't excuse favoritism. Yeah, she has an amazing voice, but is it worth loosing your teammates just to highlight her?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, now take two steps back and don't yell at me for no reason ever again."

"Well, just be careful because I am not the only one who thought that you had something to do with her leaving."

"Wait, does Puckerman think I did it to?" 

"Yeah."

"SHIT!"

"Hey Jeff," it was Santana and she came walking over with Brittany, "What do you want Franken-teen? Go take your man-boobs and let Rachel play with them."

Finn stormed back into the school.

"Yes Santana?"

"So, we were wondering about your new group."

"And?"

"We want in, but we want solos."

"Okay, but The New Directions are already thinking that I am trying to tear them apart."

"Let them think what they want. You worry about what others say too much. The only reason I don't pick on you is because I think you may be the only virgin in this school."

"Umm, thanks?"

"So, can we join?"

"I guess. We need to be ready for Regionals in a few days. Can you perhaps get some of the Cheerios to join as backup singers?"

"Of course."

"Also, I have a problem with a certain member."

"Who?"

_Back in the choir room._

"Wow, you are amazing Rory," Rachel announced shaking his hand.

"Thank you?"

"Yeah, you were great," Quinn interjected.

"Where is Finn?" Rory asked, "I need to tell him something important."

"He had to go see someone, he will be right back," Rachel said while walking over to talk with Mr. Schue about their set list for regionals.

Finn came back into the room and Rory rushed over to him.

"Finn Hudson, we have a problem."

"What is it Rory?"

"Remember what you asked me earlier? Well, Santana convinced Brittany to leave The New Directions."

"What?" Finn's voice rose.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, Santana and Brittany are going to join the new Glee Club." 

"Jeff had something to do with this, didn't he?" Puck shouted.

"No, it was her choice," Rory answered.

"I doubt that."

"Couldn't you tell how Santana has been feeling lately? She thinks we have turned into the Rachel and Blaine show," Finn tried to convince Puck.

"Great, now we have a real threat at regionals," Rachel complained.

"Not if I can help it," Puck charged out of the room.

"Wait, is he about to do what I think he is?" Brittney asked, rushing to the door in time to see Puck exit the school.

"Jeff," Naomi said, leaving the room with Alyssa, Brittney, Michelle, Ivan Chaves, Ivan Flores, Bella and Quinn.

"Hey, Jenni," Puck said, closing the car door before Jeff could get in.

"Before you say anything, I had nothing to do with Santana and Brittany leaving. It was their own choice."

"Right and Mercedes too?'

"Yes."

Puck punched Jeff's midsection lightly causing him to fall onto his car.

"You need to leave me alone Noah. I am tired of you hating me over that stupid thing about your house."

"Like I will listen to you."

"Jeff, are you okay?" Michelle asked when they caught up to them.

"Noah, leave him alone," Quinn spoke up.

"What Quinn you care about him now?" Puck asked, shocked.

"I always cared about him, but I care about you too."

"Well, you can't have us both."

"You really are an ass hole," she slapped him and stormed back into the choir room where she told everyone what happened.

"Did she just slap him?" Naomi whispered to Alyssa.

"Yep."

"She was too much baggage anyways. If I find out that you played any part in getting them to leave you're toast," Puck casually returned to the choir room.

"Finn, you have to talk to your friend," Rachel scolded him, "I am going to see what I can do about Jeff," she got up and left the room after giving Finn a final glance.

"Hi Jeff," Rachel began when she got to his car.

"Please don't tell me you want to join Shelby's choir too."

"Oh no, I would never leave my friends."

"Then what do you want? You haven't said much to me since we met."

"Exactly! We should talk more. That is why I am here. I have Finn inside talking to Puckerman and I wanted to convince you to return to The New Directions."

"So you only want to talk to me in order to make me come back."

"Well, yes. You see, you really are talented and I wanted to make sure that you made good life choices. The New Directions can't loose with me and being on a winning team will look good on college applications."

"That is really rude."

"Have you applied at any colleges?"

"College? No, I didn't think about that because I am not from this world."

"What if you can't get back home? Don't you want to go somewhere and do something with your life?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"I know! You should apply at NYADA with Kurt and me."

"Really? You think I can make it?"

"Yes, in fact, why don't I help you fill out an application? I think Emma has some in her office."

"I guess."

Rachel grabbed Jeff's wrist and pulled him back into the school and to the office of Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor.

"Rachel? Do you need something?" the red head asked. She was five four and wore a black sweater with horizontal grey stripes that matched her long skirt, "Oh, who is this?"

"This is Jeff, he wants to apply for NYADA."

"I don't think I met you, are you in glee, too?"

"I used to be, but now I am in Shelby's new club."

"Yes, Will mentioned you to me before. I am honestly surprised I didn't see you sooner with the feuds you have been having with Puck."

"It is okay Ms. Pillsbury, Finn is going to take care of that problem and Jeff might come back to The New Directions."

"I don't remember saying that," Jeff interrupted.

"Well, like I told Rachel NYADA is very difficult to get into."

"I didn't even plan on going to college here until Rachel convinced me. I think I can handle it."

"Not going to college here?"

"Sorry, it is a really long story."

"Okay, here is an application," she pulled a packet out of a folder in an extremely neat organizer that was on her desk, "Just fill it out and get it back to me. Remember though, you don't have much time."

"Thank you."

"Finn should be done by now," Rachel grabbed his wrist once again and pulled him to the choir room.

_A few minutes earlier_

"C'mon Puck, can't you leave him alone? What did he do to you?" Finn asked.

"It is none of your business 'what he did to me.'"

"Noah," Mr. Schuester interjected, "I have stayed out of this hoping you would grow up, but apparently you can't control yourself. One more act like that and I am going to have to report you to Principle Figgins and you will get suspended."

"You wouldn't do that, you need me for Regionals, and I will be held back if I get one more suspension."

"Try me, you need to leave him alone and let him come back if he wants to."

"I never told him to leave!"

"You implied it," Alyssa commented.

"First you forced him to go to Dalton, then you made him go to Shelby's group," Blaine added. 

"No, Quinn made him join Shelby's group."

Quinn sat quietly in the corner.

"I am sure that if you weren't as mean to him as you were he would have stayed," Kurt tried to bring the blame back on Puck.

"Why is it that none of you care about why I act out? Or why I pick on people?" Puck stormed to the door and ran into Jeff in the hall, almost nocking him down.

"What do you want Jenni?"

"Is there anything you have to say Noah?" Rachel asked with an excited grin.

"Just get out of my way and watch where you are going," he walked out the front door.

"Sure looks like your plan worked," Jeff joked.

"I don't understand," Rachel marched into the choir room and approached Finn, "What happened? I thought you were going to talk to him."

"I did, but he just got angrier and left, but we did find out one thing."

"What?"

"He has a personal reason for doing this stuff."

"You mean to say that he has feelings?" Jeff asked entering the room, "I want to join The New Directions again. I don't think I can handle being in the group with all of those girls."

The room was filled with applause.

"I am going to go talk to Puck and see what is really wrong," Jeff returned to his car and proceeded to Puckerman's house.

Once there, he sat in his car thinking about his decision again because the house looked worse now than it did before, but he sucked it up and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Puck groaned when he opened the door.

"Finn told me that you have a reason for hating me and I want to know what it is."

"He can't keep his mouth shut," he went to the couch and sat down, leaving the front door open for Jeff to come in.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"It is because you have all of the things that I don't have. You are smart and you stole my girl friend that had MY baby."

"That's it?"

Puck silently turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels.

"Well, I can't make myself less smart without adversely affecting my future and I love Quinn too."

"I know."

"But I don't want you to hate me the whole time that I am here."

"I am working on it."

"You just hit me today, and you call that working on it?"

"I decided I was going to try today."

"Well I am glad. Maybe when it is done we can actually be friends."

Puck chuckled slightly, "Right, I doubt that."

"Well, it was worth a try," Jeff patted Puck's shoulder and went to the front door.

"Jeff…" Puck began, "Thanks."

"You're…welcome?" Jeff said, awkwardly, as he left the house and got into his car.


	32. Chapter 32: I Kissed a Girl

**Chapter 32**

**I Kissed a Girl**

'So, Noah is more complicated than I thought he was. I really think that it might be worth it for him and me to become friends,' Jeff thought as he pulled into the driveway, 'I wonder if the others have considered college in this world,' he walked into the house and went downstairs into his room.

"Where have you been?" Naomi asked, angry.

"Puck's."

"Why would you go to his house? You know he hates you," Ivan Flores asked.

"Well, you see he doesn't really hate me…" Jeff began, "he just hates what I am."

"What… you are?" Naomi asked, curiously.

"He hates my actions because I stole Quinn and I am smarter than him, but he is going to try to not hate me as much."

"Well, I am glad that is settled," Ivan Chavez interrupted, "I was getting tired of you two arguing all of the time."

"Now, I wanted to ask you guys…" Jeff changed the topic, "Have you been thinking about college? FAFSA is going to be due soon and if we don't get home what are you going to do here?"

"Well, I didn't think about that because I thought we would get back home," Ivan Flores said.

"Well, how about you start thinking about it now?" Jeff asked, "Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to go to NYADA with Rachel, Kurt, and me."

"Wait… Why?"

"Yeah why?" Ivan Flores asked, grabbing Naomi's hand.

"She is a great singer and NYADA would be perfect for her. Also, I don't think I could handle Rachel alone."

"Well, umm… What about Ivan?"

"He can come too."

"Then why didn't you invite me in the first place?" Ivan Flores asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure you would want to go."

"I will go anywhere with Naomi."

"Sorry to ruin your party, but what about me?" Ivan Chavez butted in.

"You can come with us too," Naomi encouraged, "We should all try to get into NYADA."

"Yeah…" Jeff seemed unenthused, "all of us."

Naomi took out her phone and sent out a mass text message to everyone about NYADA.

"Okay, it is getting late and the elections for class presidents are tomorrow," Jeff broke through the silence.

"Already?" Naomi asked, "I don't even know who is running."

"Kurt, Brittany, and some hockey player."

"Well, I think it is pretty obvious that we should choose Kurt," Ivan Chavez said, "Brittany is stupid, and the hockey player is a real ass hole, from what I hear."

"Yes, but Brittany is leading in the polls because she is making false promises and kids are falling for it.

"Oh, aren't the elections for the new governor of Ohio the same day?" Ivan Flores asked, "And isn't Kurt's dad, Burt, running against Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach?"

"Yes, but I have a strong feeling that Burt has that election in the bag," Jeff added.

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt squealed causing them to all rush upstairs to see what happened, "I can't believe he ran that ad."

"Who ran what ad?"

"That other guy running for the governor just ran an ad accusing Coach Sylvester of being a lesbian."

"So?" Jeff replied.

"In doing so, he revealed that Santana is a lesbian. She must be devastated."

"WOW!" Naomi yelled, "How could he do such a thing? Forcing someone to come out of the closet before they are ready is a serious problem."

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone from the school has seen this ad," Kurt added.

"What is wrong?" Finn asked when he came down the stairs.

"Santana is being forced out of the flannel closet," Jeff replied.

"Oh," he looked away.

"What is wrong?" Ivan Chavez asked.

"I might have caused this to happen."

"WHAT?" Kurt screamed, "How could you?"

"Well, I thought basically everyone knew."

"Finn," Jeff ranted, "just because everyone probably knew doesn't mean that you should have announced it to the world."

"I didn't announce it to the world. I was only talking to her in the hall about it."

"Well, now the whole world knows and it is your fault."

"It is not my fault," Finn began, "We all know how openly she shows her relationship with Brittany. Maybe no one heard me in the hall and they just noticed them always together."

"Well, I am going to bed," Ivan Chavez said as he went back down the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess we will see what happens tomorrow, but I have a feeling that it is not going to be good," Jeff said following Ivan down to the room and getting into his bed.

_The next day at school_

"Hey Jeff!" Mr. Schuester shouted from down the hall, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot."

"Well, I have an idea about an assignment this week."

"And?"

"I noticed that our club is rather divided into two groups, you and your friends and the original members of The New Directions. So, I wanted an assignment that will make both interact with each other.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Why not assign groups so that we can't choose the people that we like."

"That's what I'll do."

"I have a certain group I would like to be placed in though."

_Later that day_

"Kurt, they need to see you in the principal's office," Mr. Schue announced before the glee club meeting.

"YES!" Bella whispered to Jeff, "He must have won the election for class president."

"I have decided that today we are going to mix groups," Mr. Schuester began and the whole group seemed confused, "I noticed that a lot of you rarely talk to each other so I made groups based upon who you talk to the least. Naomi, Jeff, you two will be with Rachel and Finn. Brittney, Isabelle and Michelle, you will be with Mike, Tina and Artie. Alyssa and Ivan Chavez you will be with Sam, Kurt and Blaine. Finally, Alegandra and Ivan Flores, you will be with Puck and Quinn. Any questions?"

"They think I cheated," Kurt said when he returned to the room, "I won the election by more than 300 votes, but that is more votes than there are seniors."

"WHAT?" the room erupted in confusion and anger.

"They said that if they didn't find out that anyone else did it, I would get suspended," Blaine got up and began to comfort his boyfriend.

"I'm sure they will find some one else," Rachel consoled and brought Finn, Jeff and Naomi to the hall.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"If I tell you all something, will you not be mad at me?" Rachel questioned.

"Why, what is it?" Naomi quizzed.

"Well… I wanted Kurt to win the election so badly so that he could get into NYADA with me. So I stuffed the ballot boxes."

"RACHEL!" Finn shouted, "You have done a lot of things since I've known you and I loved you through it all, but this… is outrageous. You need to tell Figgins now."

"But then I will get suspended and won't be able to participate in Regionals."

"So you want that to happen to Kurt?" Jeff asked angrily.

"What about NYADA?"

"You are going to ruin Kurt's future, Rachel," Naomi informed, "Besides, maybe Figgins will give you a break and let you off with a warning."

"Do you really think so?"

"You never know until you try."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," Rachel said as she walked to the principal's office.

"I think that we should do I'm Sexy and I Know It," Jeff argued with Finn who was recommending multiple show tunes that Rachel sang to him.

"What about Cheap Date?" Naomi asked.

"I know you love that song Naomi, but no one has heard of it. In fact, until you asked me to burn your CD for the talent show, I had no clue who Lateeya was," Jeff rebutted.

"What about You Can't Stop the Beat from Moose?" Finn asked.

"You mean Hairspray?" Jeff corrected, "I guess we could do that."

Finally Rachel returned to the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked, "What is wrong?"

"I just told Figgins that I was the one who stuffed the ballot boxes."

"What? How could you?" Kurt questioned.

"I wanted you to win so badly that I would do anything, but don't worry you aren't in trouble and he is sending an addendum in for my application to NYADA."

"Well that's good right," Finn consoled her, "No one got in trouble."

"I also got suspended and I can't go with you to Regionals."

The room fell into shock and silence.

"Oh my god Rachel, how could you be so stupid?" Jeff exclaimed, "You stuffed the ballot boxes with more than 200 more ballots than there were seniors You could have only added 50 and he probably would have won."

She remained silent but began to sob again.

"Leave her alone dude. She was just trying to help a friend," Finn argued.

Then the door opened again and Santana, Brittany and Mercedes entered the choir room.

"The Trouble Tones want The New Directions to join us in the auditorium," Santana announced.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked sensing the depressing mood.

"Rachel got suspended for trying to win the election for me, " Kurt replied.

"She did what?" Santana asked in amazement.

"Congratulations Brittany, you are the new senior class president," Kurt said as he left the room and lead the way to the theatre. Once inside, The New Directions took seats in the first two rows.

"We just thought we would show you how good we are without you guys," Santana remarked.

Mercedes: She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<p>

She is a stranger,  
>You and I have history,<br>Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,  
>But, baby, is that really what you want?<p>

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
>You made a fool out of you<br>And, boy, she's bringing you down  
>She made your heart melt<br>But you're cold to the core,  
>Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore<p>

All: Rumor has it _[repeated four times]_

Santana: Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<p>

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<p>

All: Rumor has it _[repeated four times]_

Santana: Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<p>

Mercedes: Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<p>

Santana: Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<p>

Mercedes: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Santana Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

"They're really good," Finn whispered to Rachel.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER?" Santana shouted, jumping off the stage.

"He just said he thought you were amazing," Rachel answered.

"No, you told her too, didn't you? Thanks to you the whole world knows!"

"No, I didn't…" Santana slapped Finn so hard that the sound echoed throughout the room.

"Santana, principal's office, now," Mr. Schue instructed, leading her and Finn out of the room.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Ivan Chavez broke the silence.

"With Figgins' anti-bullying policy Santana will probably get suspended," Naomi reminded them.

"If she gets suspended, we will win for sure," Bella remarked.

"What good is beating a team when it has lost one of its best players?" Artie asked.

"True, but she should have thought about that before she hit him," Rachel replied, "Now you guys will win for sure, even without me."

"I think what Artie is trying to say is that it won't really feel like a win if they don't have Santana," Mike clarified.

"Who cares what it feels like," Puck argued, "If we win this we go to Nationals. Are we really going to give them their MVP at an important time like this?"

"We need to deserve to go to Nationals, not make it be default," Jeff said.

"Well, they should be done at the principal's office soon. How about we go wait by the door?" Alegandra asked and everyone left the auditorium.

"Hey, Blaine," Jeff called out, tapping Blaine's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to Dalton, just to visit."

"Now?"

"Yeah, they are still in class and we can see some of our friends."

"Okay, sounds great," Blaine followed Jeff to his car and they drove to Dalton.

"Oh how I miss this place sometimes," Blaine commented, taking a deep breathe in the hallway.

"Me too, but I like my friends."

"Do you hear singing?" Blaine asked when they came closer to an archway.

Warblers: Oooh, Oooh, uptown girl,  
>She's been living in her uptown world<br>I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
>I bet her momma never told her why<p>

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
>She's been living in her white bred world<br>As long as anyone with hot blood can  
>And now she's looking for a downtown man<br>That's what I am

And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<p>

Sebastian: She'll see I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love with an uptown girl

_Blaine and Jeff get sucked into the number_

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<br>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
>And then I'll win<p>

Warblers: And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<br>Sebastian: And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine<p>

Warblers She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<p>

Oooh, Oooh

Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl  
>You know I'm in love<br>With an uptown girl  
>My uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl <p>

"Wow, you guys are amazing," Jeff and Blaine said in synchronization.

"Thank you, I'm Sebastian," a boy of six two with luscious brown hair that was swept to the front replied, "You must be Blaine, you are a legend here and this must be Kurt," he scowled at Jeff.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Sebastian, but this isn't Kurt. This is Jeff."

"Oh," Sebastian's face lit up, "So, how are you and Kurt? Not so well huh?"

"Umm, no, we are fine."

"Hi, I am Jeff," Jeff interrupted, "I look nothing like Kurt and it is nice meeting you too, Sebastian. You must be new because I didn't see you when I went here."

"Yeah, I just got here a week ago," Sebastian answered quickly, "Blaine, would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Umm, I am kind of getting the feeling that you don't like me," Jeff commented.

**Update (2/8/12):** "Well, Sebastian, Jeff is my ride and he has to go with us," Blaine replied.

"Okay, but can he sit at a separate table? I really wanted to speak to you in private."

"Hold up, Sebastian, why don't you go back under the sea because I am not going to let you treat me like I am less of a person than you are."

"Oooo, so you do have some bite in you. Okay, you can sit with us," Sebastian said, leading the way to The Lima Bean across the street.

"Can I get a Caramel Frappuccino?" Jeff asked the worker at the register as he handed her his money and took a seat next to Blaine.

"So, I wanted to ask you why you chose to leave Dalton? Is it because you broke too many hearts to stay? " Sebastian questioned.

"Umm, no, it is just that McKinley is where my heart is."

"Yeah, he has Kurt," Jeff reminded Sebastian who frowned at the mention of Kurt.

"Well, I am afraid I have to go," Sebastian announced, "Blaine, can I get your phone number? I would love to meet with you again."

"Umm…" Blaine thought for a second, "sure."

After giving Sebastian his phone number Blaine reminded Jeff that they should probably get back to McKinley to see what happened to Santana and they went back to the car.


	33. Chapter 33: Yes or No

**Chapter 33**

**Yes/No**

"They must be in the choir room," Blaine guessed when they got to the school and saw no one outside.

"Hey, I have something I have to do first. I will meet you there okay?" Jeff said as they walked towards the school.

"Sure."

They parted ways in the hall and Blaine found everyone in the choir room as he expected.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked when his boyfriend returned.

"Jeff and I made a run to Dalton to check out the competition."

"Oh, and?" Kurt quizzed.

"They have a new kid, Sebastian, and he is pretty good, but I think we will be fine. What happened with Finn and Santana?" he looked at both of them.

"Finn told Principle Figgins that it was a stage slap," Alyssa replied.

"That way The Troubletones are still competition at Regionals," Ivan Flores finished.

"Which I think is stupid because I can't help you guys win," Rachel chimed in.

"By the way, where is Jeff?" Naomi asked, searching the air behind Blaine.

"I'm right here," Jeff replied as he entered the room.

"What was it you had to do?" Blaine asked.

"I just saw Principle Figgins…"

"What, why?" Bella asked.

"I told him that I was the one that stuffed the ballot boxes for the election because I thought that Kurt was the only real option and deserved it."

"What? Why?" Rachel shouted, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, you have to get into NYADA and I don't. I can survive without going to New York, but you are a real star Rachel."

"Jeff," Rachel began, but was at a loss for words.

"I know that you guys can win without me. You are all some of the most amazing people I know. Even you, Puck, and I wasn't about to let Rachel throw away her dreams on something so stupid. Besides, I will have another chance at Nationals because you guys are going to win this thing."

They all got together for a group hug and Mr. Schue finally broke the love.

"I have an announcement to make…"

"What?" Finn asked curiously.

"I am going to propose to Emma."

"Oh… my… god!" Jeff squealed and jumped up and down.

"I would like you guys to help me with the proposal. Remember, this is Emma we are talking about, so it has to be perfect."

"YAY!" Jeff screamed, "I always wanted to help someone propose and now is my chance."

"Okay, it is already seven o'clock we all need to get home and have some rest," Mr. Schuester instructed them and escorted them to the parking lot.

"I can't believe he is going to propose," Ivan Chavez said to Jeff and Ivan Flores when they got in the car.

"I am so excited right now, that you can't even begin to imagine it," Jeff replied.

"I have an announcement too," Ivan Flores stated.

"What?"

"Well, I have been thinking about it for a while and I think I want to propose to Naomi."

"Woah, woah, woah," Jeff and Ivan Chavez said at the same time.

"You see, her parents aren't here and can't object. Besides life is so short."

"Well, I am pretty sure I know what she will say…" Jefff began.

"No, with a capital N," Ivan Chavez finished.

"You don't know that for sure," Ivan Flores attempted to rationalize his decision.

"You are allowed to do what you want, I guess and I will support you no matter what the choice is," Jeff said.

"I still think it is a stupid idea," Ivan Chavez added.

"Well then, we will drop Ivan Chavez off and you and I will go ring shopping," Jeff said as they pulled into the driveway.

**Update 2/27/12:** Finally, after about a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at a jewelry store that had a few sale signs in the windows.

"Wait," Jeff stopped, "Isn't that Finn's car?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of those types of cars in Lima."

"Yeah, but the license plate rings a bell."

They went inside and began to look at the multitude of ring displays.

"Jeff?" a voice asked behind him.

"Finn," Jeff turned around, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Finn lied, "What are you doing here?"

"Ivan wants to propose to Naomi and we needed to get a ring," Ivan hit Jeff for telling Finn about his plan.

"Really? Aren't you afraid what others would think? You're so young."

"You only have one life and it is so short. Why not live it to the fullest?" Ivan Flores reasoned.

"True," Finn paused, "I lied earlier. I didn't just stop here to go to the bathroom."

"I kind of figured that," Jeff said, "So, why are you really here?"

"I want to propose to Rachel. She is so important to me, and is going to be a real star one day. I want to be there for her along the way."

"That is interesting…" Jeff began, "Did you ask her dads for permission?"

"No, but…"

"Have you even talked to your family about it?" Ivan Flores asked.

"No, but I will eventually."

"Well, just remember sooner is better than later," Jeff advised.

"I know that, but I am worried what they would think."

"Then maybe this just isn't the right time for you. Ivan is proposing because neither of them have parents or family and he might even be a little bit crazy," Jeff stated.

"But I know that it is right. It is something that I have to do."

"Well we better hurry up and get you two engagement rings because I think that they are going to close soon."

They both found beautiful rings, Ivan's was a type of silver with a small diamond in the center with text around it that read 'you are my heart' and Finn's was fairly basic, also a form of silver, with a heart-shaped diamond on a small stand in the center and smaller diamonds embedded throughout the ring's band.

"Okay, you have your rings, but now you both need to think of how you are going to pop the question," Jeff instructed.

"I already know how I am going to," Finn said with a smile.

"And I am sure I will think of something," Ivan Flores added.

"Well then, if you don't need my help with that, I am not allowed on campus, during school hours, until my suspension is over. So I am going to be bored trying to think of a way for Mr. Schue to propose tomorrow."

They all got home and went to bed.

Tomorrow at school.

"Hi Naomi," Ivan Chavez began, "So, what do you think about marriage?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, getting eloped, pulled off the market."

"Well, I think everyone wants to get married."

"Who would you like to marry?"

"Umm… I don't know. Where is this coming from?"

"Oh, it is nothing, i just was thinking about the assignment for Glee and wanted to get some points of view."

"Okay, well… I'm glad I could help," she said awkwardly as she grabbed a notebook from her locker and went to her next class.

'I am so right,' Ivan Chavez gloated in his head.

"Mr. Schue," Bella called from down the hallway, "I had an idea for your proposal to Emma."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Roses," she began to explain, "You should get a bunch of people that she knows and have each of them give her a brilliant white rose as you walk her to the area that you are going to make the proposal at."

"That sounds great, but do you have an idea for the actual proposal part?"

"Unfortunately, no, but you should definitely try a musical number that incorporates everyone from The New Directions and The Trouble Tones."

**Update 3/1/12:** "Yeah, that is what I was thinking," Mr. Schuester said as they parted ways.

"Ugh, I am so bored!" Jeff shouted staring at the wall approximately forty minutes after everyone else left for school, 'Oooo, I know.'

He grabbed his keys, a bag, and a backpack and ran to his car.

Finally he pulled up to Dalton and went into the principle's office. He came out smiling and walked into the bathroom where he found another boy tugging at his blazer.

"Damn it, this outfit makes me look stupid," the boy complained.

"Hello," Jeff said cautiously.

"SHIT!" the boy shouted, "You scared me."

"Sorry I couldn't help but over hear you because you were talking pretty loud and I love to eavesdrop on people."

The boy was about five ten with dark brown hair and black rectangular glasses.

"Okay," he replied awkwardly.

"You must be new because everyone here should be used to the blazer by now."

"Yeah, I'm Edwiges," he reached out to shake Jeff's hand.

"Jeff, glad to meet you Ed-wii-ves," Jeff said, shaking his hand.

"No, not Ed-wii-ves, Ed-wii-gez," he corrected.

"Well, I recently got suspended from McKinley, so I came here so that I didn't just sit home bored."

"You... got suspended?"

"Oh, not because I am bad, but because I took the blame for something I didn't do in order to help a friend."

"That was nice of you."

"Thanks, I was wondering, if you don't like the blazer why do you go here."

"I am... a foreign exchange student, and I live with someone that goes here."

"Really? I don't hear your accent. Where are you from?"

"Far away."

"Oh, like Shrek," Jeff joked, "Well, do you like to sing?"

"I don't know I never really sang for people before, but the boy I live with is in some singing group here, The Robins?"

"You mean The Warblers?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you living with? I used to be in The Warblers, maybe I know him."

**Update 3/3/12:** "Hey Alyssa," Alegandra said when she sat down at lunch, "I just wanted to say that I am sorry for acting mean ever since we got to this place. I have really been missing home, but I am beginning to get used to here."

"It is fine," Alyssa replied, "Hey, have you seen Brittney and Michelle lately?"

"No, I haven't. They didn't come home last night."

"I wonder if they are okay. When I call, the phone says that the number I dialed has yet to be purchased."

"That is strange, it is kind of like they never existed here."

"I wonder if they got home?" Alyssaa pondered.

"Oh my gosh," Naomi said when she finally got to the table, "I have been looking for you guys for like five minutes."

"Oh no, not five whole minutes," Alyssa mocked her.

"Have you guys seen that new kid? The one with the blonde hair and kind of looks like Sam, but not as big of a mouth?"

"Nope," Alyssa answered.

"He looks lost and confused. Don't you think that is strange?"

"You just said he is new, so no," Alegandra replied.

"Hey, hold up," Alyssa stopped Naomi before she could continue, "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That laughter?"

"I guess, why?" Naomi questioned.

"There can only be one person with that laugh in this world and it has to be Rosa."

Just then, a girl of about five seven and long black hair that had large curls and fell just past her shoulders entered the room talking to Rory.

"You are so funny," she giggled, "I can barely understand you because of the accent though, but I think it makes it funnier."

"ROSA!" Alyssa shouted rushing over to her friend that she missed dearly, "I missed you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am so glad to see you. I thought you died in a car accident. Did you know that they already held funeral services for you, Naomi, Alegandra, Jeff, Ivan Flores, and Ivan Chavez? They think you were all together and some serial killer killed all of you."

"WHAT?" She squealed, "They think we are dead?"

"Well, you all have been missing for months now and some of your parents are pursuing a law suit against Wal-Mart because that is where you all went missing and they had a power outage at that exact moment."

"Your parents better be ready too because we have no idea how to get back."

"Oh my gosh, you mean that we are stuck here?"

"Yep."

"By the way, where is here?"

"You know that stupid TV show, Glee?" Alyssa whispered, "We are in the universe that it is from. All of the people you mentioned earlier are here too. Jeff got suspended yesterday and we are all in the glee club."

"That is cool," She said, "Not the suspension part, but the glee club part. I didn't know that you guys liked to sing."

"Yeah, me either," Alyssa replied.

"I dabble in the arts myself," Rosa prized herself in the use of the word dabble.

"You should join too. It is actually kind of fun," Alyssa attempted to convince her.

"Okay, if you insist," Alyssa grabbed Rosa's hand and drug her over to the table.

"I live with Sebastian," Edwiges answered.

"Oh no, not Sebastian."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I get bad vibes from him."

"Wait, so you are psychic?"

"Noooooooo... I am not crazy, just judgmental and observant."

"So you're a racist?"

"No, I just judge people. I don't hate or exclude them based on those judgments though."

"Oh."

"Well, I think that the Warbler meeting is about to start. You should come."

"Okay, but I don't want to sing."

"Umm, you kind of have to. It is fun."

Jeff led the way down the hall and they both entered a room full of boys in identical blazers.

"Jeff," Sebastian said, slightly shocked.

"Hey, I am back at Dalton for now and I think I can help you guys at Regionals."

"Really, why are you back?" another boy asked.

"I got suspended at McKinley and I thought that NYADA might find it intriguing that I paid to continue my education during my suspension."

"You... got suspended," Sebastian was clearly surprised.

"Yes, I took the blame for stuffing the class president election boxes so that Rachel wouldn't be disqualified from Regionals."

"You mean that you had a chance to take their best singer out of the competition and didn't?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm, she may be annoying, but she is still one of my friends. I wasn't going to possibly let her ruin her chances for college on something so stupid."

Sebastian remained silent.

"Well, I brought Edwiges with me and he would like to be in The Warblers too. So, what are you guys thinking for Regionals tomorrow?"

Jeff's phone vibrated as one of the guys explained their song choices. He had a text message from Bella that read; "The proposal will be after school at the pool. We will be singing We Found Love by Rihana."

"Cool, I will be there," Jeff typed out.

"Wow, love the choices, but I have to go," Jeff replied rushing out of the room and down the hall when he ran into a boy that was about five nine and had spiky black hair.

"Jeff?" the boy asked.

"Alejandro?" Jeff questioned, "I haven't seen you since graduation. How have you been? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I don't really know. I woke up this morning, or I thought it was going to be this morning, and I ended up standing in front of this school. What are you wearing?"

"A school uniform, I am kind of in a hurry. Do you mind coming with me? I have a proposal to get to."

"A PROPOSAL?" he asked curiously.

"I'll explain it in the car," Jeff rushed to his car with Alejandro falling closely behind him.

**Update 3/4/12:** "So, everyone is here?" Alajandro asked once Jeff finished the story and pulled into the driveway at Finn's.

"Yeah, and could you do me a huge favor and not tell them about Dalton. I don't want them to know I am going to face them at Regionals."

"Umm, okay, but won't they be able to tell because of the emblem on that blazer you are wearing?"

"That is why we are here I am going to change into my bathing suit and put on a different shirt before we get to McKinley."

Alajandro got out of the car and followed Jeff into the house, where no one was home.

"Wait, here," Jeff said, running down the stairs to change.

"Okay, we need to go," Jeff stated when he returned to the entryway where he left Alejandro, "We have about twenty-five minutes to get to McKinley."

"Okay," they both rushed to the car and made it to McKinley with seven minutes to spare.

"I didn't even know that they had a pool at this school," Jeff said running into the building and towards the gym area, where he assumed the pool would be. Luckily he was correct and he got inside where everyone else was.

"There you are," Alyssa scolded, "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my swimsuit, but I did find..." Jeff stepped aside revealing Alajandro.

"Oh my gosh!" Alyssa exclaimed, "Alajandro is here? Rosa is too."

"Wow, it is like people from our world are popping out of the ground like daises," Jeff joked.

"Sorry, to break the reunion," Finn interrupted, "but Mr. Schue is on his way."

When Mr. Schuester entered with Ms. Pillsbury, Alajandro was sitting quietly against the wall and the rest of the room began to sing.

Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light

And we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way i'm feeling i just can't deny

But i've gotta let it go

Rachel: We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

'Wait did that kid in the wheel chair just roll into the pool?' Alajandro thought

Santana: Shine a light through an open door

Love and life i will divide

Turn away cause i need you more

Feel the heartbeat in my mind

All: It's the way i'm feeling i just can't deny

But i've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light (Santana: in the light)

And we're standing side by side (Santana: oh)

As your shadow (With Santana: crosses mine...)

All:

(Santana: we found love! )

'How did the wheel chair kid get onto the raft and how did it get in the pool?' Alajandro thought.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

Mr. Schuester walks onto a platform in the water in a luxurious white tuxedo, jumps in, and swims to Ms. Pillsbury.

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place

"Emma, will you mary me?" Mr Schue asked once he got out of the water and held a ring up to her.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she replied in a fluster.

Within the emotion and excitement, Finn snuck Rachel out of the room and lead her into the theatre.

"Well, tomorrow is Regionals, and I think that all of you are ready," Mr. Schue announced, "Jeff, here is your ticket."

"Oh, thanks," Jeff grabbed the ticket and placed it in his pocket.

"Well, we should all get some rest before the big day," Mercedes suggested.

"Finn, can Alajandro stay with us? I know it is getting a little full, but he has no where else to go," Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but you'll have to use another air mattress."

"Okay," they all said their good byes and went home for some much needed rest.


	34. Chapter 34: Regionals

**Chapter 34**

**Regionals**

"Alajandro, come on," Jeff kicked the air mattress, "Don't you want to watch us sing at Regionals? I mean them, them sing?"

"Ugh, okay I'm up," he stretched, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

"Wait, how does he have a ticket?" Ivan Flores asked curiously.

"Oh, I had an extra because I had bought one after I found out I wouldn't be singing."

"Okay," Ivan Flores went upstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

'That was close,' Jeff thought, grabbing his bag with his Dalton uniform and following Ivan Chavez upstairs.

Once everyone was ready they drove to a theatre that was in-between Dalton and McKinley that was going to host this year's Reginals, and went inside.

"You know what, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys inside," Jeff said, giving Alajandro the ticket that Mr. Schue had given to him yesterday.

"Okay, hurry up because Dalton is on in fifteen minutes," Alyssa shouted, going into the theatre.

Jeff ran into the bathroom and came out in his uniform and rushed backstage.

"Sorry about that you guys," he said, "So what are we singing?"

"I am singing Stand by Lenny Kravitz and Glad You Came by The Wanted, and you will be singing in the background," Sebastian grinned.

"Ugh, you are so lucky I don't have time to argue with you about this."

"Jeff?" another boy asked, "I thought it was you earlier, but you left in such a hurry..."

The boy was probably five eight with curly black hair and a black pair of glasses.

"Ulises, you're here too. Wow, we really are coming out of no where. I will have to talk to you later."

"And now, from western Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer shouted.

All: Come on, stand, up again

Stand, you're gonna run again

Sebastian: Don't give up,

You're gonna see tomorrow

That you'll be on your feet again

Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over

But you will see who you are your friends

Sebastian (with others in background): Come on, stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you're gonna run again

"Wait, is that Jeff?" Rachel whispered to Naomi.

Sebastian: You have the power to face your demons

No matter how they go on time

And rid yourself of your fear and weakness

So you can start to live your life

Sebastian (with others in background): COME ON! stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you're gonna run again

COME ON! stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you're gonna run again

Sebastian: Pick up your will

And put on your face

If you need to, just take my hand

It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate

Just get up and say: Yes, I can

Stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you're gonna run again

Stand, up again

Come on, stand,

Stand, you're gonna run again

Sebastian: The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

Jeff pushed Sebastian out of the way in a slightly less obvious way.

Jeff: You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Sebastian got in front of Jeff.

Sebastian: Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Sebastian (with others in background): The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Jeff slips in front of Sebastian again.

Jeff: Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Sebastian (with others in background): The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Sebastian: The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

The theatre filled with applause as The Warblers left the stage.

**Update 3/5/12:** "Now, give it up for The Trouble Tones from McKinley!" the announcer shouted and Santana glared at Jeff as they passed each other backstage.

Santana: You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

Brittany: You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

Trouble Tones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

Mercedes (with Trouble Tones in background):

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Santana: Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Mercedes: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Santana: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

Both: You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

Santana: In the end

Trouble Tones: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Mercedes: I'm not alone.

The crowd gave them a standing ovation, "Now, finally, last year's Regionals Champions, The New Direcctions!" the announcer shouted.

Rachel :

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Rachel & The New Directions:

To fly

to fly

Rosa :

Uh yo yo

Artie :

I used to think that I could not go on

Rosa :

I wish today it will rain all day

Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

Artie :

And life was nothing but an awful song

Rosa:

They got their guns out aiming at me

But I become near when they aiming at me

Alyssa:

Me, me, me against them

Me against enemies, me against friends

Somehow they both seem to become one

A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood

They start coming and I start rising

Must be surprising, I'm just surmising

Blaine & Rosa:

I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher

More fire

Rachel & Alyssa:

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Finn & The New Directions :

I believe I can fly

(Rachel : Fly)

I believe I can touch the sky

I believe I can fly

(Rachel : Fly)

I believe I can touch the sky

I believe I can fly

A new girl about five nine with straight brown hair & the rest of the girls :

Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it

Artie :

Then I can be it

If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

The new girl :

Get ready for it!

Finn & The New Directions :

I believe I can fly

I believe I can touch the sky

(Rosa : Sky)

I think about it

(Rachel : Fly)

Every night and day

Spread my wings and fly away

(Naomi : Ooh)

The New Directions :

I believe I can soar

(Rachel : Fly)

(Naomi : Get ready for it)

I see me running through that open door

Naomi : Get ready for it, Ooohoo)

I believe I can fly

(Rachel : Fly)

(Naomi: Get ready for it)

I believe I can fly

The girls leave the stage

Ivan Chavez: It's been a really really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Ivan Flores (with the others): We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Puck: I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

All: La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

Finn: We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

All: You got me singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Blaine: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Mike: Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town

And its me and you and were shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Artie: Everybody

Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

All: Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

The room filled with applause as the guys left the stage and Rachel reentered.

Rachel: We could just go home right now

or maybe we could stick around

for just one more drink

oh yeah

Get another bottle out

Let's shoot the breeze

sit back down

for just one more drink

oh yeah

Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the glass

'Cause the last few days have gone to fast

So let's give 'em

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to us

We've stuck it out this far together

Put our dreams

through the shredder

Let's toast

'Cause things got better

And everything could change right back

And all these years

Go by so fast, but

nothing lasts forever

Rest of the girls reenter

Rachel and all girls: Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up

Here's to you

Fill the Glass

'Cause the last few nights have gone too fast

If they give ya hell

Tell 'em forget themselves

Here's to us

Here's to us

Spotlights shine on the guys who are up in the balconies.

Guys: Ooooooooo, Oooooooooo

Rachel: Here's to all that we kissed

And to all that we missed

To the biggest mistakes

That we just wouldn't dream

To us breakin' out

Without us breakin' down

To whatever is comin' our way

Here's to us

Here's to us

(Rest of the girls: Here's to us

Here's to love

All the times that we messed up)

Rachel: Here's to you

Fill the glass

'Cause the last few days have gone too fast

If they give ya hell

Then tell them forget themselves

Here's to us

Oh, Here's to us

Here's to us

Here's to love

Wish everybody well

Here's to us

Here's to love

Here's to us

Here's to us

The room filled with applause once more as the judges left to deliberate their choices.

"Jeff, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Alyssa yelled when she found him out in the lobby.

"Umm, I was singing," Jeff stated quickly.

"No shit you were singing. Why were you singing?" she asked.

"I thought it would look good on my NYADA application."

"You know you could have cost us Regionals."

"Or he could have cost us Regionals," Sebastian interrupted.

"What did you think you were doing?" he began, "You took control of my show."

"Umm, consider it payback."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Then consider it payback for what you tried to do to Rachel," Alyssa replied.

"Wait, what did he try to do to Rachel?" Jeff asked.

"He photoshopped a fake picture of Finn, naked, wearing red heels, and threatened to post it on the internet if she didn't drop out of Regionals."

"Wow, that is bad."

Sebastian stormed back into the theatre.

"Was that Alejandra up there with you?" Jeff asked Alyssa.

"Yes, we ran into her on our way back to Brittany's, but was that Ulises and Edwiges on stage with The Warblers?"

"Yeah I saw him back stage, wait you know Edwiges?"

"Yeah, we have been friends for a while."

"I met him in the bathroom."

"Too much information."

"You guys they are about to announce the winners," Naomi announced.

They both rushed on stage and stood with their groups.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for," the judge began, "in third place. The Trouble Tones from McKinley High," the room was filled with cheers, but The Touble Tones were disappointed as they left the stage, "Now... in first place... THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

The crowd was on their feet and Mr. Schuester held the trophy high in the air.

Back stage.

"I am so proud of you guys," Mr. Schue said to the group of New Directions and the Trouble Tones.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and I have an announcement to make," Finn interrupted.

"I know it is short notice, but Finn and I are going to get married in two hours at The Justice of the Peace, Lima Municipal Center. We would really love it if all of you could come to our wedding."

**Update 3/5/12:** "That is extremely short notice," Alejandra stated.

"And Quinn, I would really appreciate it if you would be one of my bridesmaids," Rachel said.

"Okay, but I have to run home to get my bridesmaids' dress."

"Hey, I'll go with you," Jeff said quickly and grabbed his stuff.

He and Quinn met at her reddish-orange Volkswagen Bug, and rode to her house.

"Ooooo, look at Jeff go," Rosa broke the silence when they were gone.

"Yeah, he wants to get back with her so badly," Bella replied.

"Well we better get to the Municipal Center," Alegandra announced.

One and a half hours later

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel panicked.

"I am sure she is on her way," Naomi ensured her.

"She probably isn't coming," Santana contradicted.

"Jeff is with her though," Alyssa reminded her.

In the car

"YES!" Jeff shouted.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"I just got my new high score on Temple Run."

"You were that excited over a game?"

"Not just a game, TEMPLE RUN!"

Quinn tried to look around the tractor that was going around five miles per hour in front of them.

"Come, on you can pass him. If you don't we will be late."

She sped past him and didn't notice the stop sign in front of them when all that could be heard was the horn of a pick-up and a loud crash.

Five minutes before the wedding.

"She must not be coming," Tina said.

Puck entered the room with the girls.

"Quinn and Jeff were just in a car accident. It sounds bad and they are both in the hospital," he said with a deep look of sorrow in his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35: Emergency

**Chapter 35**

**Emergency**

"Wait, did you just say... accident?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he did," Mr. Schuester reassured her as he entered the room, "I just got off the phone with Quinn's mom. She is at the hospital now."

"What are we waiting for? We need to get there," Alajandra said.

They all piled in to separate vehicles and rushed to the hospital.

"We are here to see Jeffrey and Quinn," Ms. Pillsbury said to he lady at the front desk.

"Right this way," the woman left her seat and lead the group down the hall into a small white room with two beds that were separated by a light green curtain.

"Oh, my god Jeff, are you okay?" Naomi asked scanning him and noticing a large bandage on his head and some bruises.

"Just peachy, except I can't feel my legs," he answered angrily.

"Wait, you can't feel you legs?"Alajandro asked.

"Just kidding, I think I could get up and do a dance. Why would I lie about that?"

"Why are you being so mean?" Alyssa asked.

"Didn't the doctor tell you about Quinn?" he asked, "The pick-up hit on her side and he was going 65 in a 45."

"Wait, is she..." Alegandra began.

"Dead?" Rosa finished.

"She is in a coma, and he isn't certain when or if she will ever wake up," Jeff began to cry.

"Oh, my god," Ms. Pillsbury said, leaving the room.

"I... I loved her... and now she is going... going... to... DIEEEE!" Jeff's crying turned into bawling and the room remained in shock.

"I'm sure that she will be okay," Ulises tried to cheer him up.

"Even if she is, I am going to be in a wheelchair for who knows how long! I was raised well enough to not discriminate against people with handicaps, but I never wanted to become one. I mean, it is bad enough that I have that stupid neurological disorder that causes me to shake and twitch all of the time."

"Hey, I am in a wheelchair," Artie interjected, "I can help you along the way."

"Thank you Artie."

_The doctor came into the room._

"Woah, too many people. Each patient is only allowed five visitors at a time. I need to speak to Jeffrey alone right now, so you all can determine who gets to visit him first in the lobby."

_They all left the room._

"Well, what is the bad news doc?" Jeff asked.

"It could be bad or good. I cannot predict whether or not you will be able to walk again."

"HOW CAN THAT BE GOOD?" he shouted.

"It means you at least have 50/50 chances, and that is better than an absolute no, right?"

"I guess so."

"Well I will let you break it to your friends," he turned to leave the room.

"Sir, can I please get a wheel chair?"

"Of course, I will send someone to help you now," he left the room and five minutes later another man in a nurse's uniform came into the room with a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this. I will try my best to do as much on my own," Jeff said as he sat up and failed at moving his legs.

"It's okay, it is my job to help you," the guy lifted him into the wheelchair.

"Thank you," Jeff rolled towards the door, "Can you show me to Quinn Febrey's room?"

"Right this way," Jeff wheeled after him, and entered another room where Quinn was on a bed and her mom was weeping in a chair at the end of the bed.

"Quinn?" Jeff grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "If you can hear me squeeze back," nothing happened.

Jeff: I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Without you

Woooooh!

You! You! You!

Without You

I can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you

Woooooh!

You! You! You!

Without You

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

_The song had no effect and Jeff began weeping hysterically._

_Jeff returned to his room where, Naomi, Alyssa, Rosa, Alajandra, and Rachel were waiting._

"Where were you?" Alyssa asked.

"I went to see Quinn."

"And?" Rachel asked.

"She is still in a coma. Oh, and the doctor has no clue if I will or will not be able to walk ever again."

"I am sorry," Rosa replied.

"The doctor said that you can leave today though," Alajandra mentioned.

"Great because Finn's house is totally made for people in wheelchairs."

"We already thought of that, and Artie's parents said that you could stay there."

"I have something that I would like to say now, but you all have to promise not to be offended," Jeff instructed.

"We promise," Rachel answered.

"You all believe in your gods and we are so close to Christmas. Can you tell me why he would do this to me, of all people? I like to think that I am nice, and I may not be religious at all, and honestly I have been quite skeptical since my mom passed away, but I thought he awards people who do good things."

**Update 3/9/12:** "God works in mysterious ways," Rachel began, "Maybe this is going to make you a better person."

"Why do I have to be the better person though? Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"I don't know, Jeff," Alajandra began, "but..."

"We all know that you will make it through this," Rosa finished.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Alyssa added.

"Okay, well can I go?"

"Yes, just let us get the doctor," Naomi said as she left the room and the doctor entered about a minute later.

"Hello, Jeffrey. I just finished all of your paperwork and you can get out of here in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Jeff replied and Artie came into the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I can help you with the wheel chair things. It takes a bit of getting used to and you will realize right away that you are cut down to less than half of your height. Also, your sexual tensions will probably build up faster due to your need to cope with the fact that you can't use that area for much."

"Umm, I don't really feel comfortable talking about sexual activities with you. No offense, I wouldn't talk about them with anyone really. I understand all of the other stuff though and I will definitely take you up on your offer."

"Okay, Mr. Jenni, you are clear to go," the doctor informed.

"Thank you."

**Update**** 3/24/12:** Jeff wheeled out of the hospital and Artie's dad was waiting in handy-capable van, where everyone helped him get in and went their separate ways.

"Hi, it's Jeff isn't it?" Artie's dad asked on the ride home.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me in."

"No problem, we are glad to help," Artie's dad replied.

"I hope I am not that much of a burden," Jeff said.

"No, we love having company."

Jeff took out his phone and pulled up Ivan Flores in his contacts.

"Hey, I just realized that my car is still at the theatre. You can have it until I am able to drive again if you go and pick it up," Jeff said when Ivan answered the phone.

"Gee, thanks," Ivan replied.

"You're welcome," Jeff answered and hung up the phone.

"Time for your first lesson, wheeling," Artie said once they got to his house and were out of the van, "It may sound easy, but you have to build up your arm strength."

"Got it," Jeff attempted to get up the ramp by the front door, but ended up rolling back down.

"I told you it is hard. It took me some time to get used to it too," Artie said as he rolled up the ramp with ease.

"I can do this. I am not going to give up," Jeff tried again, but it was in vein.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Artie advised.

"No need to worry, I am going to make it this time," Jeff pushed so hard that he thought his arms were about to fall off.

"Hey, you made it," they both went inside and Artie showed him down a hall to his bedroom. It contained a nightstand and a queen sized bed with a temporary bar stand to assist the handicap-able at getting into the bed.


	36. Chapter 36: How to Save a Life

**Chapter 36**

**How to Save a Life**

"Okay, Jeff, wake up," Artie said through the door, "You will have to get up a bit earlier now that

you can't use your legs."

Jeff grabbed the bar and managed to fall into his wheel chair and get to the bathroom.

"Okay, I am ready to go," Jeff said about 30 minutes later.

"Perfect timing," Artie's dad congratulated him.

They got into the van and got to the school about a half hour early.

"Unfortunately the only ramp getting into the school is in the back, by the gym," Artie said, "I'll meet you inside."

Jeff got to the ramp when he heard some football players coming out of the locker room.

"Shit," Jeff mumbled under his breathe.

"Hey look who it is. The school's new cripple," the largest of the three said.

"Ha ha," Jeff laughed as he tried to hurry up the ramp.

"Here, let us help you," one of the boys grabbed the handles of the chair and rolled it away from the ramp and towards the bleachers.

"When will you people realize you have to grow up? I'm fucking handicapped and you are still bullying me. What are you going to do? Lock me up on the football field?"

"No, we are going to do what we do to every new cripple," the third one replied.

It was then that Jeff saw where they were taking him. A port-a-potty that probably hasn't been cleaned since before the last football game a couple weeks ago.

"Can't we reach an agreement? What ever happened to bullies and lunch money huh?"

"We get free lunch," they got to the horrific smelling toilet and shoved him in it sideways.

"Well, at least they didn't tip it."

He spoke too soon. About five minutes later, the thing began to shake and tilt until it was finally horizontal.

"CRAP!" Jeff screamed as he felt a liquid touch the bottom of his pants.

"Hey you guys," Alajandro greeted when he reached Alyssa, Naomi, Alajandra, and Rosa, "I just got my schedule."

"Have you guys seen Jeff?" Artie asked when he came around the corner.

"No, wasn't he with you?" Rosa asked.

"I told him I would meet him inside and now I can't find him."

"Hey, what's up?" Alegandra questioned when she and Bella got to the group.

"The usual, Jeff is missing and probably beat up somewhere," Naomi joked sarcastically.

"Where is the ramp to get in to the school?" Alyssa asked Artie.

"Nobody knows the troubles I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrows," Jeff sang trying to keep his mind off the mysterious liquid that was gradually creeping up his pant leg.

"JEFF," Alajandra called out once they got to the ramp.

"Thank the lord," Jeff pleaded, "I'M OVER HERE!"

The door opened and he was blinded by the light.

"You're always getting in trouble," Bella said as they worked together to get the port-a-potty upright.

"Yeah, I do seem to have a knack for that," Jeff agreed. when they finally got him out.

Just before the bell rang, Jeff called Ivan Flores and met him at his car where he grabbed his secret pair of pants that he hid in the trunk incase a situation like this one ever happened. Once he was finished changing he went to class.

_After school_

"Mr. Schue, I would like to sing a song," Jeff said, and Mr. Schuester gave him the floor, "I am sure that you all know what has happened recently, and this song sums up my feelings right now."

Jeff: Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

Just after the last line of the song his phone began to ring.

"Hello? REALLY? OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU! QUINN IS OUT OF A COMA!" Jeff squealed and rolled out of the room.

"Umm, where is he going? He doesn't have a car," Alyssa said after the room was out of shock.

They all walked outside and saw Jeff rolling down the street

"He is really going to wheel down the street all of the way to the hospital?" Alajandro asked.

**Update 4/9/2012:** They picked Jeff up on their way and rushed into the hospital to see Quinn.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Jeff asked once he got into the room and saw her sitting up in the hospital bed.

"I am fine, but you aren't looking too good," she answered, looking at the wheelchair.

"What about your legs will you be able to walk?" he questioned.

"They are a bit weak from being in a coma, but the doctor said I should be able to walk after some physical therapy.

"That is so great," Jeff tried to act cheerful, and to hide his jealousy, "Quinn, I have a song I'd like to sing to you."

Jeff: Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

What you said before

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

"Jeff, that is sweet, but I am not ready for a relationship right now. Maybe someday, but not now," Quinn said after a moment.

"I understand, but just remember that I am here for you if you need anything."

"Thanks," the doctor came into the room and cleared everyone out for her first session of physical therapy.

"Artie and I better get back to the school so that his dad can pick us up," Jeff said.

"I can take you guys," Ivan Flores offered and everyone worked together to get both of the boys into the back seat of the Scion.

When they got back to the school and got them out of the car again Jeff noticed a blonde boy standing out front with a clueless look upon his face.

"Who is that?" Jeff asked Finn.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him before."

"He looks familiar."

"That is the boy I was talking about at lunch," Naomi interrupted, "He looks like Sam, but doesn't have the giant lips."

Jeff rolled over to the boy, who was around five six, and the closer he got the more he felt like he knew him. Once he was close enough to talk to him it hit him. It was his cousin Jarrett, who lived in Minnesota.

"Jarrett?" Jeff asked the boy.

"Buddy? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I don't know what I am doing here. So your story is probably a lot more interesting than mine."

"Not really. I have been here for quite a few months now, but I don't know why I am here either. Why don't you come meet my friends?"

"Sure, but what are you doing in a wheel chair?"

"I was in a car accident the other day and now I can't walk."

"Oh, that isn't good."

"No, but I can't do anything about it now. Everyone, this is my cousin, Jarrett. Jarrett this is, Alajandro, Alajandra, Alegandra, Naomi, Ivan Flores, Ivan Chavez, Alyssa, Bella, Rosa, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, and Rory."

"That is a lot of people."

**Update 4/11/12:** "Yeah, and there are more at a different school," Jeff said.

Artie's dad pulled up with the van and Jeff said goodbye as he and Artie got in.


	37. Chapter 37: Ditch Day

**Chapter 37**

**Ditch Day**

"Okay, we need to talk about senior ditch day," Puck said when everyone got together in the library.

"How about we go to the Wal-Mart?" Jeff suggested.

"The mall, it is senior ditch day not senior citizen ditch day," Puck replied.

"Quinn, I am so sorry," Rachel paused, "It was my wedding you were going to, and I can't help but feel like it was my fault that you crashed. Now we are all sitting here talking about this day that is supposed to be the most amazing day of our lives, and we are completely ignoring the fact that you are sitting in that chair... It's not right... It's just not right."

"Look, it's the way it is. My accident, which you did not cause, is not going to ruin our ditch day. Now come here," Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug, "Now, I think that we should go to Six Flags."

"Lady Febray has chosen wisely," Puck said, "Six Flags it is."

When they were all in the choir room Sue Sylvester, the cheerleading coach came in and went right to the white board.

"Lazy idiots," she said, as she wrote it on the board, "Your leader Will Schuester has informed me that you believe my teaching methods are harsh and too extreme. So I decided to show you what a real artist looks and acts like. Ladies and gays, as my gift to you, I give your Porcelain's famous brother..."

"Actually it is my brother," Blaine interrupted.

"Cooper Anderson," Sue finished.

"Thank you. I remember when I was like you guys, but I accomplished my dreams."

"I bet that since the two Anderson brothers are both so talented you guys did a lot of duets," Rachel said.

"Funny you say that because we were actually known in our neighborhood for our dueling Simon Lebron impressions."

"No not really," Blaine tried to get out of it.

"Come on Blaine, how about a little Duran Duran."

"Fine."

Blaine: Dark in the city, night is a wire

Steam in the subway, earth is a fire

(Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

Cooper: Woman, you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

(Both: Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo)

Both: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand

(Cooper: Smell like I sound!)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land

(Cooper: Stratal the line!)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can

(Cooper: Mouth is alive!)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

Blaine: Hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf.

Hungry like the wolf.

Blaine and Cooper with New Directions: Don't make a sound!

Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (Cooper with New Directions: Smell like I sound!)

And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Cooper with New Directions: Stratal the line!)

Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Cooper with New Directions: Mouth is alive!)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande

Cooper: Fightin' the ground!

Her name is Rio she don't need to understand (New Directions: Smell like I sound!)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande

Fightin' the ground!

"Woo, I was really great in that number," Cooper rasped.

_Meanwhile, at Dalton._

"I have a song that I want to sing," Eduwiges announced when the Warblers gathered in the hall.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll see."

Eduwiges: You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

This club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Hey

I own the light and I don't need no help

Gotta be the feeling that scarface player

Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan

Life of the club arrogant like yeah!

Top like money all the girls just melt

Want to many all know me like Twelve

Look like cash and they all just stare

Bottles, Models, standing on chairs

Fall out cause that's the business

All out it's so ridiculous

Zone out so much attention

Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)

They watchin I know this

I'm rocking I'm rolling

I'm holding, I know it

You know it

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

The club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

Hey

Still feeling myself I'm like outta control

Can't stop now more shots let's go

Ten more rounds can I get a Kato

Paparazzi trying to make me pose

Came to party to I came no more

Celebrate cause that's all I know

Tip the groupies taking off their clothes

Grand finale' like superbowl

Go hard run the show

That's right wild out got money to blow

More light more ice when I walk in the door

No hype I do it big all over the globe

Yeah!

I said it

Go tell it

Confetti

Who ready?

I'm ready!

You ready!

Let's get it!

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

This club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

You know I know how

To make em stop and stare as I zone out

This club can't even handle me right now

Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

(Put your hands up!)

This club can't even handle me right now (yeah)

(Put your hands up!)

Let's celebrate now

(Put your hands up!)

You know who shut it down!

"I quit. I hate this school. You are all a bunch of pussies with your no bullying policy and I am tired of wearing this stupid blazer!" The room was staring at him.

"Where are you going to go?" McKinley, "I know some people there, and they sure as heck don't make me wear retarded clothing from the 80's."

"Would now be a bad time?" Ulises interrupted, "I am going to go there too. I just don't have a dramatic number."

No one knew what to say as the two boys left the room.

_Back at McKinley._

"Hey, girl," Puck said, as Rosa was following everyone out of the choir room.

"What?" she asked.

"I have something I want to sing for the next Glee Club assignment and I wanted to run it by you."

"Okay," Puck escorted her to a seat.

I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

_He got closer to her._

Now rock your body

Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me, oh oooohh...

Cause I already know what you wanna do

_Sat next to her._

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

_He crouched on a chair that he smoothly placed in front of her._

You're so damn pretty

If I had a type then baby it would be you

I know you're ready

If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm lovin' you

Oh you know

"So, what do you think?"

"I think, I'll have to think more about it," she left him, alone, in the room and hurried to catch up with her friends.

**Update 4/18/12:** "So, are you guys going to go to Cooper's acting master class?" Alejandra asked when they stopped outside the school.

"I think I will. I always wanted to dabble in acting," Jeff replied

"It is ditch day tomorrow. Are you guys ready to go to Six Flags?" Ivan Flores asked.

"I want to go to Six Flags," Eduwiges said when he and Ulises arrived in the school parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, where have you two been?" Alyssa asked.

"Well we didn't want to leave Dalton right after they lost," Ulises answered.

"Ulises, Eduwiges, this is Jeff's cousin, Jarrett," Rosa introduced.

"Cool."

"Nice to meet you," Jarrett replied.

Artie and Quinn rolled up and motioned to Jeff to come over and talk with them.

"What's up?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, Artie has a good point. We are in wheel chairs and it wouldn't be very fun for us to go with to Six Flags," Quinn stated.

"But we only get one ditch day, and we want to not enjoy it?"

"No, Artie has a plan, but he refuses to tell me what it is," Quinn laughed a little.

"I guess..."

"Great, Quinn, we will pick you up tomorrow morning at ten."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went home for a good night's rest.

"Hey, are you ready?" Artie asked, knocking on the bathroom door at 9:40.

"Yes," Jeff opened the door and followed him out of the house to a bus that Artie's dad must have rented them, "So, where are we going."

"Alyssa, can I tell you something, and will you not tell anyone?" Rosa asked as they got ready.

"What is it?"

"I think that the mohawk kid likes me and wants to go all the way with me."

"WHAT?" Alyssa yelled.

"He sang me a song and I think that was what he was trying to tell me."

"And? What do you want?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know."

"I will warn you now, he hasn't been the nicest person since we got here."

"But he is kind of hot."

"You can make your own decisions."

**Update 4/20/12:** "Hey, hurry up in there. I have to get ready too," Alegandra pounded on the bathroom door.

"Sorry," Rosa mumbled as she and Alyssa gave up the bathroom.

"Okay, we picked up Quinn, now will you tell us where we are going?" Jeff pestered Artie.

"You'll see," he said while the bus pulled into the parking lot.

"Is this..." Jeff began, "a skate park?"

"Yeah, but for people that are handicapped."

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited," Ulises squealed once everyone was on the bus to Six Flags.

"I know right," Alyssa agreed.

"Hey, how far is it to Six Flags anyways?" Ivan Flores asked.

"About 200 miles," Finn replied from the front of the bus.

"Well, I am going to sleep," Ivan Chavez said, closing his eyes.

"I think Naomi might be too short to ride the roller coasters," Alejandro joked.

"Don't judge her," Rosa angrily retorted.

"You people are weird," Jarrett said, playing with his phone.

"You're the one not talking," Eduwiges pointed out.

"Well, I don't really know any of you. I only know Buddy, and he isn't here."

"Who the hell is Buddy? Your dog?" Puck asked.

"No, everyone in our family calls Jeff, Buddy."

"That's kind of gay," Puck said.

_About four hours later_

"We're here," the bus driver announced.

They ran for the closest roller coaster.

"I've got to take a piss," Ivan Chavez said leaving the group to find the closest bathroom.

"I want to go shopping," Naomi whined.

"Then go," Finn said.

She ran to the gift shop.

"Hey, Naomi," Ivan Chavez said when he noticed her, looking lost, on his way out of the bathroom.

"I don't know where they went," she complained.

"I am sure we will find them if we walk around," he replied as they walked along the path.

"HEY, watch where you're..." Ivan Chavez began, when a man that was about six two walked right in between them, but the man grabbed their wrists and pulled them into an ally.

**Update 4/24/12:** "Hey, have any of you heard from Naomi?" Ivan Flores asked after they had gone on at least four roller coasters.

"No, but I tried calling her and Ivan..." Alegandra began, "but the phone says the number is no longer in service."

"Oh my god!" a girl shouted, "I am so glad I found you."

The girl was about five six and had short black hair that came down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a chestnut color and were squinting in the sunlight.

"CRISTINA!" Ulises squealed running to his best friend faster than light itself.

"I missed you too Ulises, but I have to say something important. I just saw Naomi and Ivan."

"You did? Where are they?" Rosa asked.

"That is the problem. I saw a guy grab them and then, when I tried to follow them, they were gone. I don't know where they went since they were in an ally that was a dead end."

"Maybe there is some kind of secret passage," Alejandro suggested.

"I checked the walls, but there was nothing unusual."

"How did you get here?" Alejandra asked.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know. I was leaving CSN, but once I left the building I was outside of this park."

"Well, isn't that just fine and dandy," Santana interrupted, "If any more people come from your world we will be out numbered."

"You are as mean in person as you appear on the show," Jarrett said.

"Aww, thanks trouty twin."

"Why does everyone say that?" Sam asked.

"Oh please, if you two looked anymore alike I would call your mom to see if she gave him up for adoption," Puck argued.

"Hey, do you know that new Joe guy?" Quinn asked once they returned to the bus.

"Joe what?" Jeff asked.

"Heart."

"Tarantula head?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, he is like a teen Jesus."

"Do you like him?" Jeff quizzed.

"Maybe I do, he shares my religious beliefs."

'Shit! I saw this coming because my atheism absolutely contradicts her beliefs. I still have a chance though because he has dreadlocks and I don't."

"Hey, do you guys see that kid on the side of the road?" Artie asked, signaling to the bus driver to pull over.

"You are not supposed to pick up hitchhikers," Jeff argued, but once the boy got on his attitude changed. The boy was six two and had black hair that was in a mohawk that stood almost three inches over the top of his head. His eyes were an amber shade that looked like a pool of gold in the afternoon sun.

"Sixto?" Jeff asked, startled.

"Jeff, in a wheelchair..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I asked you first."

"I woke up here, your turn."

"I ended up here after disappearing from a Walmart."


	38. Chapter 38: Dance With Somebody

**Chapter 38**

**Dance With Somebody**

_Rosa took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, but she stopped once she got to Puck's name._

Rosa: This is more than a typical kinda thing

Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh

Didn't want to take it slow

In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think

You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh

Waiting for my phone to blow

Now i'm here in a sticky situation

Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'

S_he walks around her bed_

Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour

Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

_Throws her phone on the bed_

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

_She pulls his number up again_

Come on, that's right, cheerio

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

_Her phone finally rang_

"Hello," she answered, "What time?... Now?... Sure!"

"Bye Alyssa, I'll be back!" she yelled, running for the door.

"Hold up, where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Rosa whined, playing with her hair.

"Your going to see him aren't you? I saw you two hanging with each other the whole time at Six Flags."

"NO!"

"Be careful, he doesn't have the best track record. He is the one that knocked Quinn up in the first season of the show."

"I'll be okay."

"Hey, babe," Puck said when Rosa got into his truck.

"So, what did you want to do?"

"I thought we could go to this bar. I clean the owner's pool, so I can get us in."

"Okay."

_They got into the bar and had a few drinks, which was enough to make Rosa look like a nut._

"Oh... my... god... I love this fucking song!" she squealed, pulling puck onto the stage.

Rosa: There's a boy, I know

He's the one I'm dreaming of ohhh

Looks into, my eyes

Takes me to the clouds above ohhh

Oh I lose, control

Can't seem to get enough uhuhhh

When I wake, from dreamin'

Tell me is it really love uhuhhh

Ohhh

How will I know?

Backup Singers: Don't trust your feeling

Rosa: How will I know?

How will I know?

Backup Singers: Love can be deceiving

Rosa: How will I know

How will I know

If he really loves me

I say a prayer with every heart beat

I fall in love when ever we meet

I'm asking you cause you know about these things

How will I know

If he's thinking of me

I tried to phone

But I'm too shy cant speak

Falling in love

Is all bitter sweet

This love is strong

But why do I feel weak?

Oh wake me!

I'm shaking, I wish I had you near me now uhuhhh

Said there's no, mistaken

What I feel is really love

Ohhh tell me

All: If he loves, if he loves, if he loves me

If he loves me not

Ohhh yea yea

If he loves, if he loves, if he loves me

If he loves me not

Ohhh yea yea

Rosa: Ohhh how will I know?

All: How will I know

If he's thinking of me

I tried to phone

But I'm too shy cant speak

Falling in love

Is all bitter sweet

This love is strong

But why do I feel weak?

How will I know?

How will I know?

If he really loves me

I say a pray with every heart beat

I fall in love when ever we meet

I'm asking you cause you know about these things

Rosa: How will I know?

**Update 5/1/12:** "Was that about me?" Puck asked, when she stumbled off of the stage.

"No, lil' bitch! I said I love that song," she screamed.

"Woah, calm down. We have school tomorrow."

"I am calm! Don't judge me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're always judging me."

"Okay, you can't drink again, you're crazy."

"STOP JUDGING ME!"

"If you can't calm her down, you have to leave," the bartender told Puck.

"Yeah, we will leave," he grabbed her hand and brought her out to the truck.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why are you being such a lil' bitch!"

"Umm, I don't think I like you when you are drunk."

"You're still judging me," her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Okay, sorry."

"I love you."

"You want to go back to my place?"

"Yeah."

Puck grinned as they drove down the road and pulled into the dingy looking hut that he calls a home.

"HOLD UP! You plan on wooing me in that? Can't we go to a Hilton or something?"

"I clean pools, I can't go to the Hilton!"

"Well then, I don't think you're ready for this jelly."

"Are you saying no to the Puck-a-saurus?"

"HELL YEAH! I need a man that can treat me right."

"Well, thanks for wasting my time," he stormed into his house.

"Umm, I need your help."

"Please don't tell me that you forgot to use protection," Alyssa said into the phone.

"No, we had a fight, and I need a ride back."

"Let me call Ivan and I will get back to you."

"Please hurry, I think I see a bum!"

It took about 15 minutes for Alyssa and Ivan to get to Puck's, but Rosa was so happy to see them.

"What did he do?" Alyssa asked, getting out of the Scion.

"I told him I didn't want to have sex with him in that thing," she pointed to the house, "And he left me out here."

"Oh, that is exactly what Jeff told him when they met," Ivan said.

"He wanted to have sex with Jeff?" Rosa asked.

"This is why you are number one on the slow list," Alyssa answered, "Jeff said that he thought Puck's house was ugly."

"Oh."

They got into the car and Ivan dropped them off at home.

_The next day at school._

"Hey, Rosa," Jeff called, rolling over to her, "Can I get you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to go with me to physical therapy today. It will be my first session since the accident, and you are always so positive, I thought you would be the best person to go with me."

"Umm, okay."

"Hey, Mr. Schue has called for a very important Glee club meeting," Rory shouted from the school's entrance.

"I wonder what it is about," Jeff said as he and Rosa went into the choir room.

"I have been doing a lot of research to prepare for this weeks lesson," Mr. Schuester said while writing on the whiteboard.

"It is about time we did a Whitney tribute," Rachel clapped once he was done writing.

"I want you guys to use her songs to express what is really going on with you."

"I don't get it, what is really going on with us?" Finn asked.

"For most of you, these next few weeks will be your last at McKinley. For a young person, all that change can be difficult to handle, so you may focus on other things."

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Its okay, I understand that you are holding onto Whitney because you don't want to say goodbye to High School."

"We are holding onto Whitney because she is amazing."

"It is okay Santana, though Mr. Schue's attempts to understand us may be misguided, I must go practice Whitney's version of The Star Spangled Banner."

"Alyssa," Jeff called out as they left the choir room to go to first period, "Hey, so Sixto is here. We found him on our way home on senior ditch day. He should be done in the office by now."

"Really? How did he get here?"

"He only told me that he woke up here. Maybe you can get more of an explanation out of him."

"I will see what I can do," they parted ways and went to class.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jeff asked Rosa at her locker.

"Yeah."

They went outside where Artie's dad was waiting and got to the physical therapy center about twenty minutes later.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked once they got into the waiting room.

"Umm, I signed up to do physical therapy today. I mean, the doctor said he didn't know if I could walk again, but I know that I will."

"Oh."

"Did you come here with someone?"

"Hey," Joe said when he returned from the restroom.

"You brought him," Jeff said under his breathe and Quinn gave him an angry glare.

Joe had at least twenty dreadlocks and under his t-shirt was a tattoo, but it was difficult to make out what it was. He was wearing a pair of open-toed sandals and was around five ten.

"Quinn," a nurse called from the door by the check in desk.

"She is dating him," Jeff told Rosa once Quinn was out of earshot.

"So, you two aren't dating, are you?"

"Well no, but..."

"You don't want to chase after someone that you can't get."

"I know, but..."

"No more, buts you have to give up on her. Why don't you sing a song to her about it."

"I know just the song,"

_The next day, in glee club_

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I want to sing, but it isn't a Whitney song. Maybe it can help them say goodbye though," Jeff said as he took the center of the room.

Jeff: Now and then I think of when we were together

Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

So when we found that we could not make sense

Well you said that we would still be friends

But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

No you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

But had me believing it was always something that I'd done

And I don't wanna live that way

Reading into every word you say

You said that you could let it go

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

Rosa: But you didn't have to cut me off

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing

And I don't even need your love

But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough

And you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records and then change your number

I guess that I don't need that though

Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Jeff: Somebody

(The New Directions: I used to know)

Somebody

(Rosa: Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

Jeff: Somebody

(The New Directions: I used to know)

Somebody

(Rosa: Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

Jeff and Rosa: I used to know

Somebody

**Update 5/1/12:** "Hey, Mr. Schue, Quinn and I have a song we would like to do too, but ours is actually by Whitney," Joe said.

"Go ahead, I guess."

Joe: A few stolen moments is all that we share

You've got your family, and they need you there

Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list

But no other man's gonna do

So I'm saving all my love for you

Quinn: It's not very easy, living all alone

My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own

But each time I try, I just break down and cry

Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue

So I'm saving all my love for you

Joe: You used to tell me we'd run away together

Love gives you the right to be free

You said be patient, just wait a little longer

But that's just an old fantasy

Both: I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more

Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door

For tonight is the night, for feeling alright

We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love

Yes I'm saving all my love

Yes I'm saving all my love for you

Quinn: No other woman,

Joe: is gonna love you more

Both: Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright

We'll be making love the whole night through

So I'm saving all my love

Yeah I'm saving all my love

Yes I'm saving all my love for you

For you

For you

For you

Jeff clenched his fists, and stormed out of the room.

"Well, I think that does it for this meeting. Remember that we have another meeting tomorrow. We are starting to run out of time to get ready for nationals."

"Jeff is so dramatic, I think he has a chance in our NYADA auditions next week," Rachel whispered to Kurt.

Jeff grabbed his things from his locker and noticed Rachel with Kurt who was giggling while reading something on his phone.

"I know what that is, Finn sends me cute text messages all of the time. Usually they are just puns about my boobs, but I appreciate the effort."

"It isn't Blaine," Kurt replied.

"Wait, then who is it?" Jeff asked, stopping next to them.

"It is just this guy I met at Between the Sheets."

"Between the Sheets?" Jeff asked.

"It is a music store."

"What did he say?" Rachel questioned.

"You must be an astronaut because your smile is out of this world," Kurt answered.

"Let me see," Rachel takes his phone, "Oh my gosh, this has been going on for two days now."

"You can't do this to Blaine, Kurt," Jeff agreed.

"It is just innocent, he makes me feel good."

"Blaine is supposed to make you feel good," Rachel retorted.

_Next day at Glee Club_

"I have a song I need to sing," Blaine got up, "This song is for anyone who has ever been cheated on."

"This is insane, I didn't cheat on you," Kurt argued.

Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, uh

Then they hung out

But you came home around three, yes you did

If six of y'all went out, uh

Then four of you were really cheap,

'Cause only two of you had dinner

I found your credit card receipt

Blaine (with The New Directions as backup): It's not right, but it's okay

I'm gonna make it anyway

Pack your bags up and leave

Don't you dare come running back to me

It's not right, but it's okay

I'm gonna make it anyway

Close the door behind you, leave your key

I'd rather be alone than unhappy,

The New Directions: I've been through all this before

Blaine: I've been through all this before

The New Directions: But how could you think

Blaine: Say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

The New Directions: Don't turn around and see my face

Blaine: Don't turn around

Blaine (with The New Directions as backup): There's no more tears left here for you to see

Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me,

The New Directions: You were making a fool of me, yeah

Blaine (with The New Directions as backup): It's not right, but it's okay

I'm gonna make it anyway

Pack your bags up and leave

Don't you dare come running back to me

It's not right, but it's okay

I'm gonna make it anyway

Close the door behind you, leave your key

I'd rather be alone than unhappy

Rachel and Jeff gave Kurt an 'I told you so,' look as Blaine stormed out of the room.

"Hey Jeff, how about I go with you to your next physical therapy session?" Alyssa asked.

"If you want to," Jeff mumbled.

_Friday finally came and the final bell just rang_

"Mr. Schuester said that the Glee Club meeting is optional today, did you want to ditch it and go to therapy?" Alyssa asked walking with Jeff towards the theatre.

"Did you know that there are only 42 days left until graduation? Half of those are going to be spent preparing for nationals, and we have prom."

"So?"

"We can go to therapy next week."

"Okay."

Artie: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Mercedes: Turn me up, turn me up, turn me up

Artie: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Mercedes: If tomorrow is Judgement Day

And I'm standing on the front line

And the Lord ask me what I did with my life

I will say I spent it with you

(Artie: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright)

Mercedes: It's alright

(Artie: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright)

Artie: If I loose my fame and fortune

Blaine: Well, it don't matter

Artie: And I'm homeless on the street

Mercedes: On the street, oh lord

Artie and Kurt: And I'm sleeping in Grand Central Station

Artie: It's okay, if you're sleeping with me.

All: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

Artie: If I should die this very day

(All: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright)

(Mercedes: Very very very day)

Artie: Don't cry, 'cause on earth we wasn't meant to stay

(Mercedes: Don't cry)

(All: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright)

Mercedes: And and no matter what the people say

(All: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright)

(Artie: Really don't matter)

All: I'll be waiting for you after the Judgement Day

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love

It would take an eternity to break us

And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us

All: Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

Clap your hands ya'll it's alright

'Cause your love is my love

And my love is your love


	39. Chapter 39: Choke

**Chapter 39**

**Choke**

"I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Jeff yelled while the physical therapist was stretching his leg as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Mr. Jenni, that is not a good attitude to have," the therapist replied.

"Yeah Jeff, What is wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"My NYADA audition is this week. What kind of broadway performer is in a wheel chair?"

"Well, you can be one. Don't let your condition get you down," Alyssa tried to rationalize with him.

"I have also been thinking about us getting home..."

"And?"

"What am I going to do if I am in a WHEEL CHAIR and we get home? What will I tell my dad?"

"I don't know, but we can think about that when the time comes."

"What about you? Have you been thinking about your future here? What if we can't get back?"

"Yes I have, but it is a surprise, I haven't told anyone about it yet."

"You can tell me, we are like best friends."

"I don't want to tell you, but you will find out soon."

"Whatever."

"I have good news," the doctor announced once he entered the room, "The muscles in your legs are starting to regenerate."

"Yeah, but isn't that just because I am using them in these stretches?"

"Possibly, but I believe it is a sign that you are recovering."

"REALLY!" Jeff squealed.

"So, is he going to start walking soon?" Alyssa questioned.

"Maybe, but it depends on him now."

"It depends on me?"

"If you push yourself you might be able to walk within the next few weeks."

"Isn't pushing yourself dangerous when it comes to your physical health?" Alyssa asked.

"Of course, but I simply meant that he should try to come to physical therapy everyday."

"Okay Alyssa, you're coming to my audition tomorrow right?"

"Of course."

_They went their separate ways in the parking lot and headed home_

"Kurt, Blaine told me that you were going to do Not the Boy Next Door for your audition, and I have to tell you, you're making a huge mistake," Rachel argued to Kurt at his locker.

"I need to be excited about this."

"It is too controversial."

"It was too controversial in 1962."

"I am not singing Don't Rain On My Parade because it is my go to song and it makes me cry every time I sing it, but because I have been belting it since I was two years old. This is the biggest moments in our lives, we cannot be taking risks."

"Isn't that the time to take risks?"

"Hey, what's up?" Jeff asked, rolling up next to Rachel and Kurt.

"Jeff, you must tell Kurt he can't sing Not the Boy Next Door," Rachel pled.

"Why can't he?"

"It is too risky, he should sing a safer song."

"I think he should take a risk, it will help him stand out."

"What song are you going to sing?" Kurt asked.

"The Book Report, from You're a Good Man Charlie Brown."

"Really? You're doing that?" Rachel asked, her face scrunched in distaste.

"I don't care what you think, at least it is unique."

"Okay, good luck."

"You too."

_After school, in the theatre_

"Kurt, you know how they say that knowledge is power?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah?"

"I know who our NYADA educator is, it is Carmen Tibadeaux,"

"Carmen Tibadeaux! She is one of NYADA's most famous and infamous alums. Once she stopped a performance at the Met because a guy in the audience glanced at his watch!"

"You can do it," Rachel encouraged him.

"Kurt Hummel," Carmen called from her table in the audience. She was wearing a silk purple gown and a matching turban.

"Hello, I am Kurt Hummel, and I will be performing Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera. Which I am sure you heard a lot of," Kurt muttered.

"That, The Impossible Dream from La Mancha and Being Alive from Company, yes."

"That is why, in the eleventh hour, I have decided to change it up a bit. I will be doing, Not the Boy Next Door from the biomusical The Boy From Oz."

Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good

I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood

I've seen the world at a faster pace

And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place

Though I may look the same way to you

Underneath there is somebody new

I am not the boy next door

I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't come back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

You've been savin' those souvenirs,

Faded photographs from our foolish years

We made plans, but they're wearin' thin

And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in

And those mem'ries will just weigh me down

'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown

I am not the boy next door

I don't belong like I did before

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, but you can't have me

Oh, I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not the boy next door

I'm not sorry for just bein' me

But if you'd look past the past you could see

That I am not

Nothin' ever seems like it used to be

You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me

I can't go back there anymore

'Cause I am not (Britney, Tina, and Mercedes: You are not)

I am not (Britney, Tina, and Mercedes: You are not)

I am not the boy next door.

"I am certain that Hue Jackman would have been as impressed with what you did with that song as I am. Congratulations and I commend you for taking such a risk today."

Kurt rushed off the stage.

"Rachel Berry," Carmen called a few minutes later.

"My name is Rachel Berry, and I will be doing Don't Rain On My Parade from my favorite musical, Funny Girl."

Rachel: Don't tell me not to live

Just sit an' putta'

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butta'

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly

I've simply got to

Life's candy and the sun's a...

Her hand flew up to her mouth as her face flushed red.

"I'm so sorry, I've got to start again. I'm so so sorry. Just let me start again," she panicked.

Rachel: Rachel: Don't tell me not to live

Just sit an' putta'

Life's candy and the size a...

"I'm so sorry, I know this song backwards. Just let me start over one more time."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You get eight bars, I gave you sixteen. Do you know what happens if you forget the words on Broadway? They give the part to your under study."

Rachel begins to cry, "Please just give me one more chance..."

"Next."

Finn hugs Rachel and pulls her off the stage.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that?" Jeff panicked, rolling back and forth backstage.

"Calm down," Alyssa advised, "She choked because she was nervous."

"Rachel? Nervous?" Jeff laughed, "She has performed in front of thousands of people before, how could she be nervous?"

"It is Whoopi Goldburg, or some Carmen lady. Maybe she was worried due to her," she reasoned.

"I can't do The Book Report, it is a stupid song. I let my love of Charlie Brown cloud my decision."

"Then sing a different song."

"By the way, why are you back here and not in the audience?"

"Umm, moral support..."

"Okay, thanks, but you should really go take a seat."

"Alyssa Anderson," Carmen called.

"Wait, did she just say..."

"Surprise..." Alyssa walked out onto the stage.

"I'm Alyssa, and I am going to sing Tomorrow from Annie."

Carmen jotted some notes onto a pad in front of her as the music began to play.

Alyssa: The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow

There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about

Tomorrow

Clears away the cobwebs,

And the sorrow

'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck a day

That's gray,

And lonely,

I just stick out my chin

And Grin,

And Say,

Oh!

The sun'll come out

Tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on

'Til tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow! Tomorrow!

I love ya Tomorrow!

You're always

A day

A way!

"That was an interesting choice. Thank you for coming out."

Alyssa rushed off the stage and joined The New Directions in the audience.

"Jeffrey Jenni," Carmen made her final call and Jeff rolled slowly to the middle of the stage with Rosa, Alejandra, and Alegandra walking behind him in beautiful black dresses with golden sparkles.

"Hello, my name is Jeff, and I am going to be singing Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray."

"I thought you said he was doing some Charlie Brown song?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"He must have decided it was a bad choice."

Jeff: Oh, oh, oh

Woke up today

Feeling the way I always do

Oh, oh, oh

Hungry for something

That I can't eat

Then I hear that beat

The rhythm of town

Starts calling me down

It's like a message from

High above

Oh, oh, oh

Pulling me out

To the smiles and the

Streets that I love

Good morning Baltimore

Every day's like an open door

Every night is a fantasy

Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Baltimore

And some day when i take to the floor

The world's gonna wake up and see

Baltimore and me

Oh, oh, oh

Look at my hair

What "do" can compare with mine today?

Oh, oh, oh,

I've got my hairspray and radio

I'm ready to go

The rats on the street

All dance round my feet

They seem to say

"Jeffy, it's up to you"

So, oh, oh

Don't hold me back

'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Baltimore

There's the flasher who lives next door

There's the bum on his bar room stool

They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Baltimore

And some day when i take to the floor

The world's gonna wake up and see

Gonna wake up and see

Baltimore and me

(Rosa, Alejandra, and Alegandra: Yes, more or less we all agree)

Jeff: Baltimore and me...

(Rosa, Alejandra, and Alegandra: Someday the world is gonna see)

Jeff: Baltimore and me!

"What made you want to become a broadway actor?" Carmen asked after squiggling a few more notes onto her notepad.

"Umm, I like to talk in front of people and I love to sing."

"How do you plan on overcoming the challenge of being in a wheelchair?"

"Well, the doctor said that, if I try hard enough, I might get out of it this month."

"Good to know. Thank you for auditioning. All of you will hear from me within the next few months," Mr. Schue helped Carmen carry her things to her car.

"Hey Jeff, Finn is organizing a get together for the dudes, would you like to come?" Blaine asked as Jeff rolled down the ramp.

"Sure, can Alejandro, Jarrett, Ivan, Eduwiges, Sixto, and Ulises come too?"

"Yeah, it is tonight, in the choir room."

"Cool."

"Hey, Shortie," Alyssa shouted at Alejandra who was getting out of her seat.

"What's up?"

"I thought that you, me, Cristina, Bella, Alegandra, and Rosa should have a girl's night. I mean, the guys are all getting together, so why can't we?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Let's just meet up at Britney's and watch movies."

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to do this?"

"Now, we are done with school, so why not?"

"Okay."

_A few hours later, in the choir room_

"Okay, so Puck is scheduled to arrive at the Schnider's pool at two P.M. So he should be there at three thirty. Sam, you are the driver, so you will stay in the car."

"Can I play with the radio?"

"Blaine, Mike and myself will triangulate an attack from here, here, and here," Finn points to a poorly drawn backyard and three stick figures.

"Is that a bear I'm hiding behind?" Blaine asked because the scribble looked quite similar to a bear.

"No, it is a bush."

"It looks like a bear."

"Maybe it is a shrub?" Rory suggested.

"What is the difference between a shrub and a bush?' Jarrett asked.

**Update 5/11:** "Oh, and Puckerman hates me, so why am I here?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you two made up?" Eduwiges questioned.

"We did, but we aren't best friends now."

"I don't think I have even met him," Joe added.

"Jeff, you said you graduated from your high school with straight A's and I thought you could help him study," Blaine answered.

"What am I supposed to do?" Artie asked, trying to determine what his stick figure was doing.

"That is the best part," Finn began, "you're the bait. When Puck comes through the gate you are going to roll your wheelchair into the pool!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Alejandro shouted, "You are always making the disabled kid go into the pool."

The door to the choir room opened and Puck entered, "Hey guys."

Alyssa popped Mulan into the DVD player while the girls gathered on Britney's couch.

"Hey, I've been thinking..." Alegandra began, "We haven't sang a song together in a while. You know, just us girls."

"So you want to sing a song?" Rosa asked.

"We should," Alyssa agreed, "in fact, I know exactly the song that we should sing."

Alyssa got up and put a CD in the CD player.

_In the choir room the next day_

"Mr. Schuester, we would like to sing a song," Bella said and the girls went to the front of the room.

Alyssa: I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Alejandra: Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

Rosa: I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever afters did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more f-ing love song, I'll be sick.

Alegandra: Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before,

But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

Bella: I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever afters did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more f-ing love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone

Alyssa: Man, eff that shhh

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunting,

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my show,

You can tell it I'm ballin'.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

that little piece of shh with you.

Cristina: I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it

One more f-ing love song, I'll be sick.

Now I'm at a payphone...

The whole room was filled with clapping and the guys were wooting.

_Last night, in the choir room_

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Finn asked Puck, who took a seat at the piano.

"I just saw my dad. He wanted to borrow money."

"What did you do?"

"I gave it to him because I knew that was the only way I wouldn't have to see him again."

The room just stared at him.

"That is why I need to pass this damn European Geography test. I kept seeing myself as him sitting across from Beth, like him."

"Great, let's get started."

Rory pulls a map of Europe down in front of the white board.

"What is the biggest city in Ireland?"

"I don't know."

"Dublin," Ulises answered.

"In the UK, what three counties have the least amount of violent storms?" Finn asked.

"How the hell would I know that?"

"Have you even opened your book?" Alejandro questioned.

Puck just glared at him.

"Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire," Jeff answered.

"Okay, here is an easy one, what area of Spain receives the least rainfall?" Finn quizzed.

"That is an easy one?"

"Just think about it dude. The rain in Spain stays mainly..."

"In the plains?"

"Yes, again."

"The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plains."

"One more time."

Puck: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

Finn: I think he's got it!

Jeff: I think he's got it!

Puck: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

Blaine: By George, he's got it!

Ulises: By George, he's got it!

Finn: Now, once again where does it rain?

Puck: On the plain!

On the plain!

Finn: And where's that soggy plain?

Puck: In Spain! In Spain!

All: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

Eduwiges: Bravo!

All: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain! The rain in Spain!

Mike: In Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire...?

Puck: Hurricanes hardly happen.

Alejandro: How kind of you to let me come!

Finn: Now once again, where does it rain?

Puck: On the plain! On the plain!

Sixto: And where's that blasted plain?

Puck: In Spain! In Spain!

All: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

(Hahahaha aaaahh haha)

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

Finn: Again, where does it rain?

Puck: On the plain! On the plain!

Finn: And where's that blasted plain?

Puck: In Spain! In Spain!

All: The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!

The rain in Spain!

The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain!


	40. Chapter 40: Promasaurus

**Chapter 40**

**Prom-a-saurus**

'Ugh...' Alyssa thought, staring at the list in front of her, 'Prom nominations are so stupid. How are any of us going to win? We aren't even from here.' She checked the box that side Other 'Hmm, who would be a good choice from our group, and has a chance of winning. Jeff is in a wheelchair and could get sympathy votes, but people don't like him here, Alejandro is a punk," she lets out a slight laugh, 'Ulises is gay and they don't care for that on this show, Eduwiges just wouldn't be a good king, I don't know Jarrett that well, so that leaves Sixto. Now for his queen...' she checks the box for other in the queen category, 'I GOT IT! ROSA, they would look so cute together.'

With that she folded her paper and stuffed it into the shoe box.

_Later that morning_

"Good morning McKinley High," Sue Sylvester came over the speakers, "It is my pleasure to announce your nominees for Prom Court, your choices for Prom King, Sixto Lucero, Britney S. Pierce, that's weird, and Finn Hudson. Now for what you all care about, Prom Queen, Rosa Araujo, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Febrey. Good luck to all of you."

_After school, in the choir room._

"Congratulations all of our Prom Court nominees," Mr. Schuester stated, "But we are all winners because Principal Figgins wants us to sing at prom again, this year."

"I have an announcement," Britney began, "As class president, I apparently have to do stuff and I am supposed to make the decision on our Prom theme. It is going to be... dinosaurs."

"Genius," Santana commented.

"I am also banning hair gel."

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked.

"Hair gel was invented until at lest three billion years after dinosaurs, and, personally, I don't like how you look."

"Okay, so let's start thinking of dinosaur songs," Mr. Schue said hesitantly.

"Hey, Alyssa, can I talk to you?" Sixto asked, in the hall.

"What's up?"

"I want to ask Rosa to prom, and I want her to be my running mate."

"Okay, so how are you going to ask her?"

"I thought I would just ask."

"You can't just ask," Jeff butted in, "You know I was listening from the choir room."

"Umm..." Sixto stopped to think.

"We are in GLEE, you need to sing to her. You know the song. She will fall all over you."

The three of them exchanged a look and a nod, knowing that they had just thought the same thing.

'Meet me in the theatre,' Rosa's phone read, but she didn't recognize the number.

"Hey, Kurt," Alyssa shouted, walking to the boy who was grabbing stuff from his locker, "I always wanted to ask you guys, why haven't you asked us what happened to the others?"

"Others?" Kurt looked puzzled.

"You know, Naomi, other Ivan, Brittney, and Michelle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm, other Ivan lived with you for months."

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you are just nervous. I mean, the year is almost over, Nationals are coming up and then we have graduation."

"Wait, so you don't even know who they are."

"I'm sorry, but your group that is here now are the only new people at this school."

_In the theatre_

"HELLO!" Rosa shouted, "Is anyone here?"

The music began to play.

I feel so close to you right now

It's a force field

I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal

Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now

_Sixto goes over to a mixing board and begins to create a dance beat_

I feel so close to you right now

It's a force field

I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal

Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now

_Sixto returns to the mixing board and begins to create a dance beat_

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now...

"Rosa, we should run from Prom Court together, and that of course means that we would have to go together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds great, we're going to win for sure, but we need posters."

"Sixto," Jeff rolled up to him outside the theatre.

"Hey."

"I want us to sing a song together."

"Isn't that kind of odd. I mean, we are two guys."

"No, what about N*SYNC and The Backstreet Boys?"

"That is a group of guys."

"Well, I think that only you and I can do this song right. Remember Ms. Wilson's class, sixth period?"

Sixto's face lit up and he knew exactly the song.

_Wednesday, at Glee Club_

"There are no f-ing dinosaur songs," Jeff moaned, once everyone was in the room.

"Making fun of my dinosaur themed prom is bullying and I will not stand for it," Britney shot him a glare.

"That is why I have an announcement," Rachel glided up to the front of the room, "That is why Kurt, Blaine and myself are throwing the anti-prom!"

"Anti-prom?" Alejandro asked.

"It is a party for those of us that might feel disenfranchised by the actual prom."

"Did you just make that up?" Bella asked.

"Unlike the actual prom, ours will go until the wee hours of the night. I got a hotel room at Lima's best hotel, The Red Rooster Express, and everyone is welcome."

"I'll go," Puck stood up.

"What about your tradition of trying to spike Coach Sylvester's punch bowl?" Artie asked.

"It sucks always failing at everything," he left the room.

"Wait, did he fail his test?" Jeff asked causing most of the room to give him a 'Duh' look.

_Friday night, at prom_

"Oh my lord, she was serious," Jeff said, wearing black dress pants and a navy button-up shirt.

"What told you that?" Alyssa asked, motioning to the volcano painting that was behind the stage. She was wearing an eloquent black dress that went to the floor and a lace cardigan over her shoulders.

"I am so excited!" Rosa exclaimed. She had on a black dress that had a one-shoulder strap that looked a little like a wing when her arm was outstretched, and Sixto matched with her in all black dress clothes.

"Yay!" Ulises squealed, as he clenched his hands into fists and moved them up and down, frantically, as he ran over to the punch bowl. He wore a purple button up shit with a matching tie, a black vest and matching dress pants.

"Ulises!" Cristina, called out, chasing after him. She had on a white dress the puffed out at the bottom, by the waist, with a black lace section that wrapped around her abdomen.

"Come on Eduwiges," Alejandra shouted down the hall, everyone else is already inside. She was wearing a white dress also, but it was straight and had a thin black strap around the waist.

"Eduwiges, are you out there smoking?" Alyssa shouted, about to storm out of the gym to beat him up when he entered the room. He had on a light purpled dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey, Jeff, where is your cousin?" Alejandra asked.

"Oh, he is a junior, so he thought he would go to Rachel's anti-prom."

"Alejandro and Ivan are late, and weren't they going to pick up Alegandra?" Bella asked, she had on a beautiful light blue dress that also had a one-arm strap, like Rosa's, but no wing-like effect.

Ivan walked in first wearing a black long-sleeve dress shirt, and matching pants. He was followed by Alegandra in a beautiful royal blue dress that went to her knees. Lastly, was Alejandro who was wearing a red button up shirt and black dress pants.

"We are all here," Jeff began, but he was interrupted by Britney who was about to sing a song. She wore a leopard print dress that looked similar to what a cave woman would have worn. Then, a group of Cheerios came out and they were wearing their uniforms and giant rubber dinosaur head masks.

Britney with the Cheerios: D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man

Hitting on me, what?

You need a CAT scan

"Oh my lord, she is singing a dinosaur song," Jeff whispered to Alyssa.

Britney: Not long 'til you're a senior citizen

And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen

Honey, your toupee is falling to your left side

Britney with the Cheerios: Get up and go, bro, oh wait

You're fossilized, HA!

Britney: You sit down, buy me a martini

Won't go away, my hips aren't sinking

Britney with the Cheerios: "Hey," you say, "Wanna come with me?"

I'm about to barf, seriously?

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man

Hitting on me, what?

You need a CAT scan

Hey dinosaur, baby, you're prehistoric

Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!

Hey carnivore, you want my meat I know it

Hey dinosaur, that's what you are, HA!

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

An O-L-D M-A-N, you're just an old man

Hitting on me, what?

You need a CAT scan

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, HA!

D-I-N-O-S-A-U-R a dinosaur

D-I-N-O-S-A that's what you are, HA!

"What on earth was that?" Eduwiges asked?

"I think Ke$ha sings that song," Alegandra replied.

"Alyssa, Sixto, we're up," Jeff shouted, rolling on to the stage.

Horror Rocky - Time Warp Lyrics

Album:

Send "Time Warp" Ringtone to Your Cell

Jeff: It's astounding;

Time is fleeting;

Madness takes its toll.

But listen closely...

Alyssa: Not for very much longer.

Jeff: I've got to keep control.

Sixto: I remember doing the time-warp

Drinking those moments when

The Blackness would hit me

Sixto and Alyssa: And the void would be calling...

All: Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Jeff: It's just a jump to the left.

All: And then a step to the right.

Jeff: Put your hands on your hips.

All: You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Alyssa: It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.

So you can't see me, no, not at all.

In another dimension, with

voyeuristic intention,

Well secluded, I see all.

Jeff: With a bit of a mind flip

Alyssa: You're into the time slip.

Jeff: And nothing can ever be the same.

Alyssa: You're spaced out on sensation.

Sixto: Like you're under sedation.

All: Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Alyssa: Well I was walking down the street

just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an

evil wink.

He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.

He had a pickup truck, and the

devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change.

Time meant nothing, never would again.

All: Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Jeff: It's just a jump to the left.

All: And then a step to the right.

Jeff: Put your hands on your hips.

All: You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again.

**Update 5/16/12:** "Umm, was that even a dinosaur song?" Alejandro asked them once they left the stage.

"No, but at least it had something to do with time," Sixto answered.

"Time for a slower song," Santana announced.

Santana: It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody

Will play on and on

Jeff rolled out of the gym and Alyssa followed him.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Jeff said, fighting back tears.

Santana with Tina & Brittany: With the best of 'em

Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): You are beautiful, like a dream come alive,

Incredible

Santana with Tina & Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical

Santana: You've saved my life again

"What is wrong?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS WRONG!" He turned around with his face soaked, "I'm in a wheel chair. A WHEEL CHAIR! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Quinn is in one too."

Santana with Tina & Brittany: And I want you to know, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS IN ONE! Artie is in one too. I have made no progress with that physical therapy crap and I can't even dance at prom."

"If it makes you feel any better. You probably couldn't dance at prom if you weren't in a wheel chair."

"I know but...

Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe

What you do to me

You just do to me,

What you do

"You know the doctor said it could take a month."

"YES, but I am stronger than that. If I was going to get out of this fucking chair I would at least be able to wiggle a toe."

Santana: And it feels like I've been rescued (Tina & Brittany: Rescued)

I've been set free (Tina & Brittany: Set free)

I am hypnotized (Tina & Brittany: Hypnotized)

By your destiny (Tina & Brittany: Destiny)

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... (Tina & Brittany: Are...)

And I want you to know baby (Tina & Brittany: I want you to know)

"Jeff, come on. You know what, maybe you needed this. Maybe this whole trip is a test, and we are all going to be better people because of it."

"WHO THE HELL DOES THAT! Who the hell would take us here and leave us. No clue as to why we were brought here or who did it."

"Come on, I thought you were a problem solver. Think..."

Santana with Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song)

"...Cristina said she saw a man and he grabbed Naomi and Ivan and disappeared. Maybe it was him."

"Great, that narrows the Earth's populations down by roughly 50%."

Finn came storming out of the gym, but didn't say a word to either of them as he went to the parking lot.

Santana (Tina & Brittany harmonizing): No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

Santana with Tina and Brittany: A song that goes on

Santana: And on...

"What is his problem?" Alyssa questioned.

"Maybe he realized that Quinn is still the same bitch she was in season one."

"Well, that song is probably done, and you know I am not a big Selena fan. Let's go back in okay?"

Tina & Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Oh... I)

I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you)

I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song)

I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you like a love song, baby)

I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song, baby)

I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Yeah... yeah...)

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song)

_Meanwhile at anti-prom_

"I wouldn't want my prom dress to go to waste, it is in my car I can go get it," Rachel ran out the door to fetch her dress from the car.

"You guys don't throw that great of parties," Jarrett complained.

"Correction, Rachel and the two gays don't throw good parties," Puck corrected him.

"I want to play strip poker!" Becky shouted, she was a handicapped girl that co-captained the Cheerios with Santana, and was probably the only kid at McKinley that Sue didn't call rude names.

"You know that Blaine and I are gay," Kurt replied.

"That never stopped me before."

"I never played that before," Jarrett added.

"Okay, I am back, now I just need to get changed, and I will be right out."

"How long do you think she'll take?" Puck asked.

"Thirty minutes," Kurt guessed.

"This is Glee, so it has to last a commercial break and they will probably cut back to prom," Jarrett answered.

"You people are so weird. We are real life, not a show," Puck argued.

"Well, my guess is forty-five minutes," he finished, knowing he would lose the argument.

"Blaine?"

"I don't want to guess."

Puck walked over to the case of beer and pulled out a bottle for everyone, but only, he, Jarrett, and Becky actually drank some.

"Sixto, it is time for our song. Are you ready? We are the last ones to perform before they announce prom king and queen."

"Then shouldn't I be out there, with Rosa, trying to get more votes?"

"Quinn and Santana are probably already counting them anyways."

"Why do they get to count them? They are running in the race."

"I don't know, I didn't write this," he argued pulling him onto the stage.

Then, the doors flew open and Finn reentered the room with Rachel in a stunning white dress, and Kurt and Blaine followed them in dress clothes, but Kurt had a ridiculous white top hat on. Lastly was Jarrett, wearing black dress clothes and an orange tie.

**Update 5/17/12:** "Are you guys ready for the best song ever!" Jeff shouted.

Jeff: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind

Wanting to start again

Sixto: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards

One blow from caving in

Jeff: Do you ever feel already buried deep

Six feet under scream

But no one seems to hear a thing

Both: Do you know that there's still a chance for you

Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Jeff: Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Sixto: Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Jeff: You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Sixto: Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

Both: You just gotta ignite the light

And let it shine

Just own the night

Like the Fourth of July

Sixto: Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Jeff: Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

Both: Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through,trought,trought

Sixto: Cause baby you're a firework

Come on show 'em what your worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Jeff: Baby you're a firework

Come on let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

You're gonna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Both: Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Thank you Mr. Jenni and Lucero. Now the moment you have all been waiting for..."

The doors flew open once again, but this time it was Puck in a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with Becky on his arm in her Cheerios uniform. They both had on crudely cut crowns made from a beer box, and walked over to the punch bowl.

"Okay, will the contestants please come on to the stage."

"GO!" Jeff yelled, pushing Sixto back onto the stage.

"Now, will last year's queen please come up to crown this wears winners?"

Kurt walked onto the stage and Figgins gave him the crowns and staff.

"This year's prom king is... Finn Hudson!" the crowd applauded as Kurt set the crown on his head.

"And prom queen is..." he began, opening the envelope, "once again we have prom anarchy. With an overwhelming number of write in votes. Ms. Rachel Berry."

The room remained silent for a moment before Blaine began clapping which made the rest of the room follow.

"I can't believe I won," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"It proves that they believe in you as much as I do."

"Now, for the prom king and queen's first dance," Figgins stated, stepping aside for Santana and Quinn.

"Wait, if they were going to sing the first dance, what if one of them won?" Eduwiges asked Alejandro.

"Sorry, you lost Sixto. Do you want some punch?" Jeff asked, rolling over to the refreshments table.

"Sure, but I have to go make sure Rosa's okay."

Jeff struggled, but managed to pour to glasses of punch.

'Hmm, this punch tastes...' he thought, taking a sip, 'a little odd.'

"Here you go Sixto," he handed the glass over.

"Woah, what did you do to this punch?" he asked, almost spitting out the sip he just took.

"Nothing, it tasted like that to me too."

"Some one spiked the punch bowl!"

Quinn: Watching every motion

In my foolish lovers game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Santana: Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Santana with Quinn: Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

Quinn with Santana: Watching every motion

Quinn began to stand up and Santana rushed over to support her.

In this foolish lover's game

Haunted by the notion

Somewhere there's a love in flames

Santana with Quinn: Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn my way and say

Santana with Quinn: Take my breath away (Quinn: My Love)

Take my breath away

Quinn: My love,

Santana and Quinn: Take my breath away, ooohh Away

Santana and Quinn: Take my breath away

Santana: My love,

Quinn and Santana: Take my breath away

"GREAT, NOW SHE IS FINE!" Jeff rolled out the doors, and everyone was confused as to what happened.


	41. Chapter 41: Props

**Chapter 41**

**Props**

"Jeff, get back here!" Alyssa called, followed by Ulises, Sixto, and Rosa.

"No, I told you I can't take this anymore. I need to get out of this chair. I have only one option left."

"OH HELL NO!" Alyssa began to turn red with anger.

"Jeff, we are not going to let you go through with that," Sixto added.

"And why not? Why would you want to stop me? Since when were you and I friends? It came out of no where."

"Jeff, do you even hear yourself?" Ulises asked.

"Yes I do. Life fucking sucks here. I want to go home, where I have my dad and my sister, even the crazy one that ran away."

"What about us?" Alyssa began, "Have you thought about us? If you did, what you are about to do, how do you think we would feel? You love this fucking show and most of us haven't seen more than one episode."

"Big deal! I don't give a damn about you needing me."

"Jeff, stop," Rosa replied.

"You guys are my friends, but I need more than that now. I need family."

"WE ARE FAMILY OKAY!" Alyssa shouted, "Haven't you realized that yet? I see all of you more than I see my mom, but I don't get angry about it. We are stuck here, big deal, we will get back someday."

"Really."

"Yes, we are a family, we do everything together," Ulises added, "We go to parties, we go shopping, school trips, and now Glee Club."

"Now, I was holding off on telling you this, but I guess now is the best time," Alyssa began, "I have convinced Ulises, Sixto, and Rosa, to all go to your next physical therapy session. We are going to get you walking, before Nationals."

"But Nationals are this coming weekend."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"That gives us five days," Sixto assured.

"Okay, well I am going to see you on Monday then," Jeff went out to the parking lot to get some fresh air.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sixto asked when Jeff was far enough away.

"Yeah, he has never been suicidal before. Do you think we should tell Ms. Pillsbury?" Ulises asked.

"I don't know, don't you think it will make matters worse?" Rosa questioned.

"Hey, is everyone okay out here? I heard a lot of yelling," Mr. Schuester asked, with Emma next to him.

"Umm..."

"Hi Jeff, please take a seat," Ms. Pillsbury said, but quickly realized her mistake, "I mean, come in."

"Okay, what did you need?"

"So, I haven't had anything like this before, but I made a new pamphlet," she gave him a pamphlet with a cheesy drawing of a kid crying on it that read 'So you want to end the pain'

"I am not going to kill myself."

"But you thought about it."

"Yes, but who hasn't?"

"I just want to make sure that you are okay, and see what could have made you feel the way you did."

"Maybe it has something to do with the bullying I have gone through since I came to this school, but at least that has gone down now that Puck doesn't hate me. So, maybe it is the fact that the truck hit on Quinn's side, and now she is up walking through the halls, has a new man, and I am broken hearted and in a chair."

"Okay, maybe you need the pamphlet I gave Sam once," she gave him a new one that read 'So your girl friend is a two timing hoe.'

"No, but I do like that."

_Meanwhile, down the hall_

"Look at this boys," a hockey player stood next to Puck with his two buddies on the other side of him, "If it isn't Puckerman, the big man. The one that they named the dumpster by the smoking spot after because he has thrown the most nerds in it at a time. Now he is just a loser."

"What did you say?"

"You're a loser!"

"I am not a loser!" Puck pushed him up against the locker, but the other boys pulled him off.

"Do you know what I am doing after graduation?" the hockey player asked, "I am going to Ohio State, full ride scholarship for hockey. What are you doing? Oh wait, you aren't graduating."

Puck had him up against the locker again, but he was pulled off once more.

"How about we settle this, after school at your dumpster?"

"Hey, what is going on?" Ulises asked, approaching the boys.

"Go away gay, this doesn't concern you," the hockey player stated.

"Excuse you, but you can't talk to me like that."

"What did you just say?"

'Damn it what was this kids name?' Puck thought, 'U something Uncle, Ule, Ulises, that's it Ulises.'

"Mind your own business Ulises!"

"This became my business when he called me gay."

"Great, Noah, you have the queers on your side. Why don't you go get Hummel and find some nice dresses for your show choir."

"He is not on my side."

"Yes I am, We are friends, and friends stand up for each other."

"Well, I don't stand up for you."

"Then now might be a good time for you to start."

"Whatever, remember, today, dumpster, be there."

The hockey players stormed down the hall and Puck slammed the door of his locker shut.

"What dumpster? You are not going to fight them are you? Not all alone?"

"I told you to mind your own business!" Puck was enraged and rushed down the hall in the opposite direction.

Jeff rolled out of Ms. Pillsbury's office laughing at the pamphlet.

"Jeff, I need your help," Ulises said, going over to him.

"What, are you looking for the bathroom? It is down the hall and to the right."

"Yes, but it is bigger than that. It is Puck."

"What? Does he hate me again?"

"No, I think he is going to get himself hurt."

"And I should care because?"

"He is our friend."

"Since when? I don't think I got the memo. Did he send me an apology cookie tray or fruit basket?"

"No, but he doesn't really hate you. He is just being him. Remember, this is Glee and it is part of his personality."

"Fine, what is wrong with him?"

_The bell rang for school to get out and the halls were filled with students rustling through their lockers_

"So, they said a dumpster?" Jeff asked Ulises outside of the choir room.

"Yes, I am sure of that."

"Well, I have asked around about dumpsters."

"You talked to people about dumpsters?"

"You want my help right?"

"Yeah, so you asked around, and..."

"There is a dumpster named after Puck. It is by the bleachers. I can lead the way."

"NO! PUT IT DOWN!" Coach Beist shouted, "SHOWS OVER LEAVE!"

"I think we are too late," Jeff whispered as they watched the coach pull Puck into the locker room.

"Eavesdropping time!" Jeff rushed back into the hall and Ulises pulled the locker room door open as the entered.

"A KNIFE!" Coach Beist yelled.

"It is rubber, it is just a prop from West Side Story."

"You could get expelled!"

"What does that matter? I'm flunking out!"

"You have a record, you could get arrested for assault!"

"I don't care!"

"Well you damn well should care!"

"I'm nothing!" Puck tipped over the basket of dirty uniforms, "Don't you get it? I'm nothing! I'm the school joke! A failure! You don't know what it feels like to be worthless When nothing you do matters! Do you know how many football games or concerts my mom has gone to the last four years? NONE! And my dad has been AWOL since I was ten, but I don't care because, when he was there, all he did was call me garbage! I hope he is happy because that is just how I turned out!" his rage began to fade into sorrow, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

They hugged each other.

"You know, you and me are bad asses. People think that nothing hurts us, but it does," Coach Beist cried.

Jeff and Ulises backed, slowly, out of the locker room.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Ulises broke the silence after almost a minute.

"I think we should pretend like we weren't here," Jeff began to roll away, but Puck came out the locker room doors.

"You two heard the whole thing didn't you?"

"Umm, no I don't know what you're talking about. Heard what?" Jeff asked.

"Don't play dumb, you aren't that sneaky. I heard the door open, but I figured it was probably just that Ulises kid."

"So, you aren't mad?" Ulises questioned.

"No, but you can't tell anyone about this."

"You have our word."

"Okay, you guys, we only have three more days until Nationals. So, we are going to be having meetings in the mornings for the rest of the week. If any of you are not willing to give it your all, leave now."

Tina stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Tina, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I am tired of singing background for you all of the time. I was in Glee when we were singing Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat, and Puck and Finn were still throwing slushies at us."

"Tina, you are important, I put you in charge of the costume committee," Mr. Schue rebutted.

"Wow, like that's some prize!"

"Take a lap and cool down Asian number one," Sue replied.

"MY NAME IS TINA! TINA COHEN-CHANG!" she stormed out of the room and Mike rushed after her.

"Isn't that the girl that used to stutter?" Sue asked.

"Jeff," Puck interrupted while he was talking with Sixto, Rosa, Alyssa, and Ulises, "I heard that you are doing physical therapy. I want to go with."

"Since when did you want to help Jeff?" Alyssa questioned.

"Or anyone really?" Rosa added.

"Well, if we can get him walking, we will have a better chance at nationals. This is the last chance for most of us, and I want to win."

"How do we know you don't have some kind of ulterior motive?" Sixto asked.

"Just let me go okay, I want to win, and this is going to help us. That is my motive."

"Hello, Mr. Jenni," the therapist said when the group entered the office about an hour after school got out, "I see you brought a new friend today."

"I'm not his friend, I am his team mate."

"What exercise did you want to do today?"

"I want to use the bars."

"That is the most advanced exercise and you are supposed to wait until you start to walk for that one."

"I have a show choir competition in just a few days. If I don't start walking today, I won't be dancing on that stage."

"Okay, I guess you can try," he said, leading the way to two metal bars placed about three feet from each other with a rubber mat that ran the length."

"So, what is he supposed to do?" Puck asked.

"You use the bars for support and then try to move your feet."

"Then let's get this show on the road," Puck lifted him out of the chair and Jeff grabbed the two bars.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can," Ulises argued, "Try thinking of when you could walk and what you did then."

"It was all instinctive then. I didn't have to think of anything."

Jeff pushed down on his arms, causing his feet to lift off the ground by about an inch, and tried to swing forward.

"What good is swinging on the bars going to do?" Puck complained.

"I don't know, but maybe I can..."

"Stop saying maybe and doubting yourself. Just do it," Alyssa encouraged.

Jeff tried to focus on his left foot, 'I can do this, MOVE!'

His foot slid forward about a centimeter.

"OH MY GOD I DID IT!" Jeff screamed, causing the whole room to stop and stare at him, "I took my first step."

"I didn't even see him move," Rosa whispered to Alyssa, who gave her a 'you dumb ass' look.

"Now, try the right foot," Ulises motivated.

Jeff repeated what he did for the left, and managed to move his right foot almost an inch.

"I can't believe I am walking again, and it is all thanks to you guys," he kept shimmying down the rest of the bars until he reached the end.

"Come on, Jeff. You don't need the bars," Sixto stated.

Jeff got his right leg up into the air and managed to take two steps before falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Rosa asked.

"I'm fine, I can walk now, and maybe, just maybe, I will be dancing at Nationals," they all supported him and he refused to take the wheelchair because he wanted to practice from now on, "I want all of you to know how important you are to me. Even you Puck. You gave up your time, and came with me to this therapy. Who would have thought it would be the last one."

_Next morning at Glee Club_

"Everyone, we have a surprise," Ulises announced with Alyssa, Rosa, Puck, and Sixto.

"Did the president finally come to see Lord Tubbington? He has been writing him since he was a kitten," Brittany asked curiously.

"Umm, no, it is even better," they moved out of the way and Jeff walked into the room.

"Wait, I thought he was in a chair because he liked sitting down," Brittany attempted to whisper to Santana.

"I am so glad that I can be dancing at Nationals with all of you," Jeff's voice began to sink with sadness.

"I have an announcement too," Rachel stood up, "Tina and I went to see Madam Tibadaux and she might be coming to Nationals to watch us perform."

"Wait, WHAT?" Alyssa asked, confused."

"We told miss Tibadaux how much I would appreciate a do over for my audition and she is going to be doing a show in Chicago that day."

"And she agreed?"

"Well, she didn't say for sure."

"That is great news," Mr. Schuester said, "Now, we only have tomorrow to practice and then we leave after that."


	42. Chapter 42: Nationals Here We Come

**Chapter 42**

**Nationals Here We Come**

"You guys," Jeff called from across the parking lot, "I have an idea."

"Shoot," Ivan said.

"Okay, so we have been in this world for a long time now, but we haven't sang as a group since our audition."

"Yeah, so?" Alegandra asked.

"So, I thought today can be about us. I want to sing songs as a group for Glee."

"Why today?" Alyssa questioned.

"Well, we have been meddling here for a while, and I don't think that we should take control during Nationals."

"Wait, you want us to not sing at Nationals?" Rosa was confused.

"I just don't want to take the spotlight off the cast of Glee. They have been working towards this for three years."

"Who cares about them, we have worked hard too," Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, you should talk. You have been here for like a couple of months," Bella complained.

"Stop fighting," Alejandra butted in, "We are all friends here."

"Jeff has a point, and it isn't like the writers are going to write major roles for us," Eduwiges pointed out.

"I know what I want us to sing," Ulises was excited and moved his fists up and down rapidly.

"Mr. Schue, we want to sing a song," Ulises said, and they all went up to the front of the choir room.

Ulises: I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

All: You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Jarrett: Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

All: You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Alejandra: Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

Ivan: You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Alyssa: Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Alegandra: Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Bella: Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Cristina: Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

"Wait, so you people are going back home?" Santana asked.

"I thought that song was about being abducted by aliens," Brittany said.

"Umm, no, it is just a song," Ulises replied.

"Hey, meet me in the theatre," Jeff told his friends as he ran down the hall.

"Okay, what song do we want to sing next?"

"I think I know," a man said from the shadows off stage.

"Mr. Schue?" Jeff asked.

"No," the man walked out of the shadows, he was six two, had brown hair that was styled to the front, crystal blue eyes and black square glasses.

"Umm, is he you?" Sixto asked, looking from the stranger to Jeff.

"Yes, but I am from the future, and it is time for you guys to go back home."

"Wait? From the future?" Jarrett was skeptical.

"In the future, some one invented a time machine. I modified the plans so that I can go back in time and into other worlds."

"So, you brought us here?" Alejandra asked.

"Well, yes. I thought it would be a great experience for all of you to go through."

"HA, I told you so," Alyssa shouted.

"What about Nationals?" Alegandra asked causing the room to stare at her.

"You have all been here for far to long. I can only run for the cops for so long."

"Woah, future Jeff is an outlaw," Ivan was shocked.

"It is illegal to utilize a time machine if not authorized by the government, so I built my own."

"I am so cool," Jeff was trying to take it all in.

"I don't understand why we can't stay until Nationals?" Ulises questioned, "It is just one more day."

"Ugh, I knew you guys wouldn't go easily. Fine, you can go to Nationals, but, after that, you are returning to your normal time," And with that he was gone.

"Well, that was odd," Cristina stated, "That was definitely the guy I saw take Ivan and Naomi though."

"We need to choose our song," Alejandro tried to get everyone back on task.

"Why don't we do boys versus girls?" Bell asked.

"But the boys have to sing girls songs and girls have to sing boys songs," Ulises added, once again doing his happy dance and moving his fists up and down.

"Okay, game on," Alejandro said and they split up. The girls went to the back of the theatre and the boys got onto the stage.

"What song were you thinking of?" Jeff asked Ulises.

"I think we all know."

"Umm, I barely know who any of you are, so I have no clue what you are thinking of," Jarrett argued.

"I think he wants to do Teenage Dream by Katy Perry," Sixto answered.

"The boys have it easy because there are a lot of good girl songs," Rosa complained.

"That and we already did Somebody That I Used to Know and Payphone," Alyssa added.

"True," Alegandra agreed.

"What about What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction?" Alyssa asked.

"That song is perfect," Cristina said.

"Well, we're ready when you are," Eduwiges shouted.

"You guys sure are ready to loose," Rosa joked.

"Well, ladies first," Sixto motioned for them to come onto the stage as the boys went to sit in the audience.

Rosa: You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough<p>

Bella: Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Alyssa: So c-c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes<p>

Alegandra: Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (Alejandra: nobody else)  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

All: If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana<p>

Rosa: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

All, but Bella: You don't know  
>Oh Oh<p>

Bella: You don't know you're beautiful

All: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else (Alyssa: nobody else)  
>The way that you flip your hair (Alegandra: come on!) gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground (Alejandra: ground) it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful (Rosa: ful)<p>

All: If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Artie:] desperately)<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh Oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh

Alyssa: That's what makes you beautiful.

The boys were on their feet chanting as the girls left the stage to sit on the other side of the room.

"I hope you girls are ready to be blown away," Alejandro announced.

Sixto: You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>Ulises: You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>Jeff: I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Alejandro: Before you met me, I was alright  
>Eduwiges: But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Jarrett: Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

All: Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

Ivan: We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Jeff: Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets<br>Sixto: I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
>I'm complete<p>

All: Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<p>

My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now baby I believe<br>This is real, so take a chance  
>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back<p>

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<p>

The girls, like the boys, also rose from their seats clapping.

"So, who won?" Eduwiges asked.

"Of course we did," Rosa answered.

"Umm, why didn't we get a teacher to judge us?"

"More importantly, aren't we supposed to be in class?" Ulises asked.

"We only missed senior ditch day, I am pretty sure we will be fine if we skipped today."

"In that case, I have a song I want to sing," Alyssa rushed onto the stage.

Alyssa: Someone once told me that you have to choose  
>What you win or lose<br>You can't have everything  
>Don't you take chances<br>Might feel the pain  
>Don't you love in vain<br>Cause love won't set you free  
>I can't stand by the side<br>And watch this life pass me by  
>So unhappy<br>But safe as could be

So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah<br>Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
>Just can't let it go<br>Just trying to play my role  
>Slowly disappear, ohh<br>But all these days, they feel like they're the same  
>Just different faces, different names<br>Get me out of here  
>I can't stand by your side, ohh no<br>And watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
>Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh<p>

So any turns that I can't see,  
>like I'm a stranger on this road<br>But don't say victim  
>Don't say anything<p>

So what if it hurts me?  
>So what if I break down?<br>So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
>My feet run out of ground<br>I gotta find my place  
>I wanna hear my sound<br>Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy  
>Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy<br>I just wanna be, ohh  
>I just wanna be happy<br>Ohh, happy

"Why the hell did you sing such a depressing song?" Alejandro questioned.

"Well, we are leaving this place, and I just spent a year of my life here."

"Are you saying that you are starting to like it here?" Rosa asked.

"Well, think about it. We get to see each other every day, but back home we can't do that."

"True," Jeff sank into his seat, "I never thought of it like that."

"If Alyssa get's to sing a solo, I want to," Ulises hopped up onto the stage and shooed Alyssa off, "I chose this song because it expresses the fact that I am sorry I didn't see you guys as much after I graduated."

Ulises: Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry  
>Let me see you through<br>'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now

Hey, what you got to hide?  
>I get angry too<br>Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you

And when...  
>When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own<p>

I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
>Take me in, into your darkest hour<br>And I'll never desert you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you  
>Won't let nobody hurt you<br>I'll stand by you  
>and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<p>

I'll stand by you

"Why are all of these songs so depressing?" Jarrett asked after they all broke the group hug.

"I want to sing too," Jeff took center stage.

Jeff: Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drain me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep, you let me down  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You'll won't never put me out again  
>I'm glowing oh whoa<br>So you can keep the diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything  
>Yeah, except for me<p>

This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me (no)  
>(away from me) This is the part of me<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

"I guess that wasn't as depressing, but how does it relate to our situation?" Alejandro asked.

"You guys are a part of me and no one will ever take that away."

"Aww," they said in unison with a final tearful hug.

"We should probably go to class," Alegandra said, once they were finished and the bell for third period rang.

The next morning at Glee Club

"Vocal Adrenaline is going to be hard to beat," Sue began, "They have their secret weapon, Unique."

"Wait, who is Unique?" Alyssa asked.

"Thanks to Porcelain and Little Oprah, this Wade Adams kid dresses like a woman when he performs. Now he is a gay idol."

"How could you do that?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Umm, it was Sue's idea. Mercedes and I actually went back to tell him we thought it was a bad idea."

"That is why Porcelain is going to have to wear a dress and sing at Nationals."

"WHAT? I am not wearing a dress."

"You will if you want us to win."

"Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean that I like to wear women's clothing."

"Sue, Kurt does not have to dress in drag for us to win. We have real talent," Mr. Schuester argued.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you wanted the help of a champion."

"We do, but we don't need such aggressive methods in order to win. Now, remember that we leave tonight, meet at the bus in the parking lot."


	43. Chapter 43: Nationals

**Chapter 43**

**Nationals**

'Look at us, on our ways to Nationals,' Sixto thought, 'It is like I just got here and now I am part of a club that is going to be a national champ.'

'This is my dream come true,' Jeff grinned, looking out the window of the bus, 'I am with the people of Glee, and I am with all of my friends. I just wish it didn't have to end,' he frowned slightly.

'Why am I even here?' Eduwiges pondered, 'I barely know a lot of these people, and now we are going to sing on a stage together in front of thousands of people. Before I got here I didn't even sing for one person.'

'YAY!' Ulises thought, almost jumping in his seat, 'I can't wait for this competition, we are going to win for sure.'

'If that Carmen lady is going to watch us perform, I need to bring my A game,' Alyssa thought, 'Even if we are leaving here after Nationals, I want people to know that I am just as good as Rachel.'

"Mr. Schuester, can I say something?" Finn asked, and Schuester nodded for him to continue, "I wanted all of you to know how important you are, and you should realize that, without every single one of us, we wouldn't be where we are now," Rachel looked up at him with admiring eyes, "I know that we have all worked hard all year for this, and we are going to do it, together," And with that, he sat down.

_The next morning_

"What's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked, rushing into the girls' hotel room.

"Her temperature is 101," Sue began, turning to Mercedes who was bundled up in a bed, "She either has Amazonian Dagon Fever or the H one N one virus."

"It is just food poisoning," Mercedes groaned.

"We all wanted burritos so we went to Chipotle, but Mercedes decided to try some dive instead," Santana added.

"Ack!" Jeff screamed inside one of the hotels conference rooms as Sam and Puck argued over the fact that Puck was studying for his retake exam and not practicing his dance moves. It continued to escalate and punches were flying as the other guys tried to keep the two apart.

"Hey!" Mr. Schuester shouted once he came into the room, "Girls, you need to practice the dance moves for Edge of Glory, everyone else, practice for Paradise by the Dashboard Light."

_In the waiting room for the theatre about five hours later_

"I still think that Paradise by the Dashboard Light is a stupid choice. I haven't even heard of that song before today," Jeff argued causing the original Glee Club members to glare at him, "Don't worry though, I respect your decision to do it."

"I cant believe that we got the first slot. That isn't called the death slot for no reason," Rachel sounded upset.

"Wait, I thought you usually want to go first or last?" Sixto questioned.

"Not when you are competing with the best," Kurt replied, "You see, it is typically the best because the first act sets the bar, but when all of your competition is amazing, you want to scope them out first so that you can scope it out and adjust your performances."

"We are going to be fine," Rosa encouraged, as the lights blinked signaling that it was time to go on.

They all gathered into a circle. "I just want to say a few words before we go out there," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Wait," Finn interrupted, "They always say that, you know when a teachers job is done, if the students don't need him any more."

"Okay, Finn the floor is yours."

"We all decided that we want to win this thing for you," Finn told Mr. Schue, "I know Figgins gives away a teacher of the year award, but we don't have to wait for that because you are like our teacher of a life time."

The lights blinked one more time. "Thanks, all of you. I love each and every one of you. Okay, put your hands in," Mr. Schue instructed.

"I know you weren't planning on doing a show circle with out me," Mercedes said, when she entered the room and joined the circle. They all put their hands in and raised them up.

"Welcome to the 40th annual National Show Choir Championship. Please give a windy city welcome to our celebrity judges. America's sweet heart, Lindsay Lohan," the announcer shouted and the room filled with applause, "Gossip legend, Perez Hilton," another round of applause, "And finally, Martin Fong," there was a final round of applause, "Now, please help me welcome, from Lima Ohio, The New Directions."

The curtains parted revealing all of the girls, except for Rachel, in red dresses with black straps and a black stripe around the stomach.

Santana: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

I got a reason that you

Should take me home tonight

Mercedes: I need a man that thinks it's right, but it's all wrong tonight

Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby

Right on the limb is where we know

We both belong tonight

Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush

To brush the dangerous

I'm gonna run right to,

Tina: To the edge with you

Quinn and Tina with New Directions Girls: Where we can both fall far in love

Santana and Tina with (Mercedes): I'm on the edge of glory (edge of glory)

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth

(hanging on a moment of truth)

Out on the edge of glory (Yeah)

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

(hanging on a moment of truth)

I'm on the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge, the edge

The edge, the edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

New Directions: With you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge with you

With you, with you, with you, with you

I'm on the edge with you

Most of the girls left the stage and Rachel took center stage with a spotlight shining directly on her.

Rachel: There were nights when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

(Girls: Forever...)

Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

When you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit

That it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back

It's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold

And there were flashes of light

There were nights of endless pleasure

It was more than any laws allow

Baby! Baby! Baby!

When you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

It was gone with the wind

But it's all coming back to me

I can barely recall

But it's all coming back to me NOW!

Everyone returned to the stage including the guys.

Finn: I remember every little thing

As if it happened only yesterday

Parking by the lake

And there was not another car in sight

And I never had a girl

Looking any better than you did

And all the kids at school

They were wishing they were me that night

Puck with the New Directions: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight

It never felt so good, it never felt so right

Kurt and Blaine with the New Directions: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Blaine: C'mon, hold tight

C'mon, hold tight

Santana and Brittany with the New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night

Puck with the New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light

Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night (Mercedes: deep dark night)

Mercedes: In the deep dark night

Finn with the New Directions: Paradise by

Finn and Mercedes: The dashboard light

Finn: We're gonna go all the way tonight

We're gonna go all the way

And tonight's the night

Finn and Puck with the New Direction Boys: We're gonna go all the way tonight

We're gonna go all the way

And tonight's the night

Finn and Santana with the New Direction Girls: We're gonna go all the way tonight

We're gonna go all the way

And tonight's the night

Finn, Puck, Santana and Mercedes with the New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight

We're gonna go all the way

And tonight's the night

Rachel: Stop right there!

I gotta know right now

Before we go any further

Do you love me

Will you love me forever

Do you need me

Will you never leave me

Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life

Will you take me away

And will you make me your wife

Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it)

Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it)

Let me sleep on it

And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Rachel: I gotta know right now!

Do you love me (New Directions: Do you, do you love me)

Will you love me forever

Do you need me (New Directions: Do you, do you need me)

Will you never leave me

Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life

(New Directions: Do you never leave me)

Will you take me away (New Directions: Do you, do you)

And will you make me your wife

With New Directions: Do you love me

And will you love me forever

Finn with the New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it

Rachel with the New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever

Finn with the New Directions Boys: Let me sleep on it

Rachel with the New Directions Girls: Will you love me forever

Finn: I couldn't take it any longer

Lord I was crazed

And when the feeling came upon me

Like a tidal wave

I started swearing to my god

And on my mother's grave

That I would love you to the end of time

I swore I would love you to the end of time

Finn with Rachel and the New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time

To hurry up and arrive

'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you

I don't think that I can really survive

I'll never break my promise or forget my vow

Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now

Finn with the New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time

It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!)

Prayin' for the end of time

So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!)

Finn with the New Directions (Rachel): It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)

And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)

It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)

And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)

It was long ago and it was far away (It never felt so good, It never felt so right)

And it was so much better than it is today. (And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife)

Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with the New Directions: Felt so right!

Felt so good!

Paradise!

The audience was on it's feet clapping and shouting as they left the stage.

"I think I am going to wait outside," Jeff said once all of the original Glee Club members had returned to the theatre to watch the rest of the competition.

"Don't you want to see our competition?" Alejandra asked.

"No, it would only make me nervous and doubt how we did."

"True," Alejandro agreed.

"They're about to announce the winners," Sam told them as they went inside and onto the stage.

"It is time to announce the winners of this year's National Show Choir Championship!" the announcer shouted, "In third place, from Portland, Oregon, The Portland Scale Blazers! Now, the 2012 Show Choir National Champions... from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!"

With that, confetti fell and the group jumped up and down, hugging each other and crying.

_About fifteen minutes later, in the hall_

"Well, I guess it is time for us to say goodbye," Jeff said, crying a bit.

"Don't cry," Alyssa encouraged, "Maybe we will come back some day."

"That would be great!" Ulises shouted, "I wasn't here as long as you guys."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind coming back either," Alejandro and Eduwiges said together.

"Well, I will probably have to go back to Minnesota when we leave here," Jarrett stated.

"And I have to go to Portland," Bella added.

"I wish we could all stay together forever," Ivan said.

"Maybe you guys will," future Jeff interrupted, "Are you guys ready to go?"

"I think so," Jeff replied, and, with that, they all joined hands and vanished in a flash of light.


End file.
